To Whom It May Concern
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: Harvey and Mike start leaving each other notes around the office if they're too busy to talk. NOT slash.
1. From The Desk Of Louis Litt

**Just before we start, I want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed my other Suits fic :D So here is my little ficlets of post-it notes goodness ;) I wasn't sure at first whether it should all be notes or some normal stuff as well, but I decided on a mixture rather than just all notes :) Alrighty, here we go :D**

Mike arrived at his desk in a bad temper that morning. Louis had cornered him just as he got into the lift and said something along the lines of 'Do this for me or I will get Jessica to make you _my _associate instead of Harvey's'. This was something Mike _really _didn't want to happen. Whatever he might say to the contrary, he loved working with Harvey; that and the fact that he didn't want to spend all of his time at Louis' beck and call. At least Harvey didn't make him do all of his work for him.

So now, Mike had a huge stack of folders he needed to go through, and he hadn't even been given his work from Harvey yet. He'd also had to get a cab in, as he still hadn't found a replacement bike yet. Thank god his pay had gone in, or he would have had to walk in and his knees still gave dull throbs if he walked for too long. Sure, Harvey had said he should call Ray, but Mike wasn't used to having a personal driver and he would feel the need to repay him – although what with he didn't know.

He threw the files down at his desk and sat down, going to turn his computer on. There was a fluorescent yellow post-it on his computer screen.

_Remember how I said to call Ray to get to work? And how I didn't see you get dropped off by him this morning? Thanks to that, you've received about a dozen files, courtesy of Louis, that he wants looking through. And now I don't have an associate I can use for the day. You think I draw fear yet trust from just anyone? It requires finesse, and I can't start something like that up over one day. So if you've learnt your lesson, hurry up because I need my associate back dammit._

Mike couldn't help but chuckle at the note, and stood up to go talk to Harvey, before being pushed back into his seat by Louis.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to – "

"For today, you work for me. Gregory's covering your duties with Harvey," Louis smiled at this, thinking that he now had the better of the two associates.

Mike sighed. It was going to be one of the longest days of his career.

* * *

><p>"For god's sake – how am I supposed to close this case when the associate I've been given can't even do some simple research for me?" Harvey steamed, glaring at Gregory, who had forgotten to do the obvious and check some bank records.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr Specter, but I – "

"No. Just get out of here," Harvey ordered, and waited until he left before letting out a frustrated growl and punch his desk. Why had he decided that giving Mike up for the day was a good thing? He needed someone halfway competent if he wanted to win this – and he _always _wanted to win.

He stalked out of his office for a while to get some air and when he came back he saw an amused smile on Donna's face. "What?" He grumbled, still in a bad mood.

"You have Mike Mail," she said to him, smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask," he sighed, walking in and sitting down. He realised what she meant though, when he saw the piece of paper left on his desk. The note began in a snarky way, and Harvey saw that it came 'From the desk of Louis Litt'

_As you can tell by the letter head, __I've spent the __**whole day**__ in Louis' office. You know what that does to a person? He's been making me sanitise the pens after I use them! You know I have to chew on the lids when I think, and he hits my knuckles with a ruler if I do that! Doesn't that count as harassment? This is going to be sent in my __**only **__break. You get that? Louis has kept me here __**all day **__and I get 10 minutes to use the bathroom and send you a note._

_Don't think it's because I miss you…_

Harvey could imagine Mike saying this in a very stern way, but chortled as he thought of how much Mike would give to be in the other office right now. However, he then also felt slight anger. Mike said he only got one break. That wasn't right. Harvey had even given that idiot Louis had sent regular breaks. No one mistreats his associate.

… _but if I don't have some sort of contact with the outside world I'll go insane. And I don't think Louis would realise. He's started giving me metaphors about once every five minutes. Has he mentioned something about prize pigs at a county fair to you? And he said something disturbing about mackles, or was it muckles? Maybe he's just reading from an old sayings website. That must be what he's doing, it can't be work because I seem to be doing all of that. _

_And this punishment is surely hurting you more than it's hurting me! For starters – he gave you Gregory. I have two words for you – HA HA._

Harvey smirked but still felt annoyance towards Louis' associate.

_Secondly – I hope you realised it's unjustified; I got a taxi in this morning! Do your research (which I bet you have to; I'm assuming by now you've thrown Gregory out?) next time. I'm writing this now and I don't think Louis has noticed I'm not doing his work – how did he become a partner in this firm? If I check and he's playing solitaire I'm going to be very unhappy. Oh and btw…_

Harvey had to think for a second, trying to come up with text abbreviations before finally settling on 'by the way'.

… _bright yellow post-its? Really? I'd have assumed if they'd come from me then they'd look like that. Why don't yours have a letterhead? Even Louis has some that look respectable. Like that scene from 'American Psycho' well, I think it was that. That one with Christian Bale? And they're comparing business cards. Though they all look the same, but one has nice lettering and…_

Harvey frowned and cocked his head slightly as the babble curved off as if the pen had been taken from Mike. The writing then went back to normal, although not on the same tangent.

_Louis just __**took my pen.**__ I'm serious, like – right out from under me. Who does that? And the worst part is, he __**wiped it down**__ before using it. I don't look that ill, right? He's using it to squash a fly on his desk. He can't be sane, right?_

_Uh – can you please come get me? I bet you're dying for me to come back and do __**good **__work, and you __**miss **__me, I know you do. But __**please **__come save me. Louis just sprayed aerosol everywhere and I'm finding it hard to breathe. And he's just dumped more work on me! He's saying it's permanent now and that Gregory is 'getting housetrained as we speak'. I don't want to share my basket with another puppy!... You can't see me, but right now I'm attempting to face plant the desk. I can't believe I just went along with your analogy. _

_Oh, and in case you're wondering, I'm about to be let out on that __**only break **__I was talking about. He told me I wasn't allowed to eat until I finished, but I know for a fact you'll have eaten! Please don't tell me you got pizza :( And if Gregory was given any stuffed crust I might be forced to kill him._

_The second you get this __**please come rescue me. **__I'm __**begging**__. _

_P.S. If Louis mentions anything about me saying something about you being 'nice' please ignore him. It was a slip of the tongue involving a boring discussion about your suits being nice. I swear._

Harvey's mouth twitched and realised that the kid had brightened his horrific day and he hadn't even spoken with him. But he was now seriously regretting sending Mike to be with Louis for a punishment. A punishment for a crime that hadn't actually been committed. He could tell there would be stuffed crust pizza in his future.

He got up, deciding to rescue his poor associate. "Louis," he said pleasantly as he entered the room, and the relief coming off Mike in waves was obvious. "We can swap back now. I prefer Mike."

Mike beamed and stood up, rolling his head as he had been sat down all day. "We had a deal, Harvey," Louis told him haughtily. "I get Michael for as long as I need today. I gave you a substitute."

"He wasn't working out," Harvey told him. "And I need to talk to you about basic co-worker's code. You only let the kid out for one break today?" He smirked at Louis' pained 'how did he know that?' face. "And I don't care how you think you can get around Jessica – this is not permanent. I am refusing to let that idiot Gregory work for me a second longer. Mike, come."

Mike winced slightly at the obvious dig to his 'puppy' status but happily went towards the door to stand behind Harvey. "Harvey, all this work – " Louis began, before being cut off.

"You can do on your own," Harvey told him sharply, turning to leave, causing Mike to scurry after him.

"Thank you _so much_," Mike gushed as soon as they were out of earshot and heading towards Harvey's office.

"Yeah, I thought I'd better get you back before I received another copy of 'War and Peace'," he said lightly as they walked into his office.

"I was bored, and when I'm writing it just kind of gets away from me," Mike argued as he stretched and sat down on the familiar, more comfortable sofa than the one in Louis' office (Not that he had been allowed on the couch).

"You need me to get you some post-its too?" Harvey asked, throwing a bottle of water over to Mike. "For god's sake drink something; you do anything in that break of yours?"

"I kind of stretched the truth," Mike mumbled, looking down at his water.

"If you're telling me that Louis gave you loads of breaks…" Harvey growled menacingly.

"He uh – he only gave me a minute. I had to run to your office and back."

Harvey glared at him. "Of all the – you used your minute break to drop me off a note?"

Mike shrugged. "What can I say? All the cool kids are doing it," he grinned at Harvey. "I thought it was becoming our 'thing'. And I spent all that time writing it, I might as well have been able to give you it."

"Well next time, kid," Harvey said in a softer voice than he had been using, "get better stationary."

**Voila! My ficlets have commenced! Some will be short, some may be long. This one ran away with me – much like Mike, I babble when writing ;) Hope you enjoyed, and I know I made Louis seemed like an idiot when we all saw last episode he can be very smart but I still think of him as being an A grade douche – especially to Mike, who I see as the one associate who doesn't want to answer to him :) So, yeah – review and tell me what you though :D**


	2. Passing Notes

**GUYS. Thank you all :D I love that you're all enjoying this, and I promise to keep up the standard :) This is a special present before I turn my laptop off for the night :D I'm going to use several different formats for this - halfly (which is totally a word) because I'm trying to be creative, and halfly because I don't want to bore you all with the same format. And so, I present you with - THIS :D  
>Key: <strong>_Mike, _**Harvey**

* * *

><p>Harvey felt a nudge on his elbow and looked down to see Mike's hand retreating and a scrap of paper left in its place. Harvey quirked an eyebrow at the juvenile behaviour as he looked down to read:<p>

_Do we actually **need **to be in this meeting?_

Harvey looked back over to his associate who looked both nervous that he would be told off, and bored out of his mind. Harvey pondered for a second. Technically they did need to be in this meeting. All associates and partners had to attend. Basically, Jessica was telling them about the plans for Pearson Hardman's future and the new budget that was being brought in, new office extensions... Harvey gave in and scribbled something back. In the large room they were easily lost to the eye of Jessica, and even if she looked, they would appear to be taking notes.

**Only because if we don't, Donna had us scheduled for the other talk later about sexual harrassment in the work place.**

_A **law firm **has to have talks about harrassment for it's employees? O.o_

**Have you SEEN Louis lately? And that lapdog of his - Kyle or something.**

_It's a mixture - sometimes it's Kyle but sometimes it's Gregory. So what does Donna have to do if she doesn't attend these?_

**I can't believe he lets that waste of space in his office. I think she goes to the sexual harrassment one.**

_What? But if anyone tried anything on with Donna she'd throw them out the window or blackmail them :S_

**Exactly. They teach you how to 'deal with it in an appropriate manner'.**

The notes stopped for a few moments as Harvey looked once more to the front of the room, where an accountant had a flow chart out. He groaned. He couldn't sit through anything with charts. He felt another nudge and looked down again, letting out a laugh as a quick exhalation of breath out of his nose instead.

_Wanna play hangman? I'll go first:_

_Movie: _ _ _ _ _ / _ _ _ __

**Kid, if we're seriously playing a game in a meeting, I'm going to make sure it's educational. Law terms.**

_:( Fine. Just so you know, it was Fight Club._

_Okay, Law Term then: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ / _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

**First off - Fight Club? Really? At least choose something either a) halfway decent or b) harder to guess. Okay - E**

_Okay, so you're taking the easy way out and guessing the most common letters... That says a lot about a person :P And Fight Club is an **amazing **movie!_

**I prefer movies where you need to think.**

_Or films about lawyers? Bet you loved The Devil's Advocate. :O I should've chosen **that**! It's perfect!_

**Careful, kid.**

_... for Louis and Gregory?_

**Right. E?**

_Oh, yeah - _ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e / E _ _ _ e _ _ e_

**W**

_Nope - building the scaffold! _

**Great. A.**

__ e _ _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ _ e / E _ _ _ e _ _ e_

**N.**

__ e _ _ n _ _ _ a _ _ _ e / E _ _ _ e n _ e_

**Last word's evidence.**

_How do you know?_

**...**

_Right._

__ e _ _ n _ _ _ a _ _ _ e / E v i d e n c e_

_Just for being smart I'm adding to the scaffold._

**Cheater. It's clearly 'Demonstrative Evidence'. I win.**

_Game wrecker. I'm going to kill you anyway._

**Do that and I'll break your pen, and then your fingers.**

_Someone's a sore loser._

**Damn straight. I. DON'T. LOSE.**

_Alright. Whatever._

The next few minutes passed without anymore writing, as Harvey glanced over every so often to see that the kid was well and truly sulking. He was slouched in his chair, with his arms crossed, a pout on his face and doing all he could so as not to have to even look in Harvey's direction. Harvey's lips quirked in a crooked smile and he decided that two could play at that game. He could be very patient when he wanted to be. Sure enough, he felt a small nudge.

_How about tic-tac-toe?_

**I'll only win again. And then will you have another tantrum?**

_I wasn't having a tantrum! I was... pondering. Listening to Jessica._

**What did she say?**

_"Since profits are up we have 25% more something and now we can buy more stuff and I love Harvey, ooh how can anyone have resisted him for as long as I have, I just love how stoic he is, and how much he **cares **about his associate and..._

At this point his pen was stolen from him and they had a small, silent fight.

**You're such an infant.**

_You weren't listening. I was. That's what she said - who has the eidetic memory?_

**The same person who clearly has an overactive imagination and a death wish. And you ARE an infant.**

_Am not!_

**Point proven. Need I remind you that it was you who decided we should start passing notes like 3rd grade girls? And then to play games? And I get stick every day about my 'child'.**

**What? No comeback? Finally decided that...**

"Making some notes gentlemen?" Harvey looked up to see Jessica stood over them. "Surely it would be more productive to use different pieces of paper?"

"We're economising," Harvey answered without missing a beat. Mike slowly slid his hand over and took the sheet of paper with their scribbles and took it off the table, pulling it into his lap to hide it.

She nodded at him, not believing him one bit. She gave a small smirk at how the young associate was constantly glancing at Harvey to gauge his response so he could copy it.

"Janice - please proceed," she called to the front and walked back to sit at her table. Mike could feel everyone's eyes on the two of them and felt the back of his neck flushing as he slid down in his seat. He waited for aproximately 7 minutes and couldn't stand the lecture anymore.

_Great, you got us in trouble._

**Aw, did Mommy telling Mikey off upset him?**

_Screw you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN (In case you thought it was Harvey responding - hence the line breaker :P) So that was fun, right? Right? *tumbleweed* Well, I enjoyed writing i - even if hangman was a right bloody pain XD I originally had the scaffold drawn but the website clearly hates some symbols ;) So, yeah - tell me what you thought :D**


	3. Notes On The Fridge

**I actually don't know what to say :3 To go on my laptop this morning and find nearly THIRTY bloody reviews :D I LOVE YOU GUYS. Especially thanks (I won't name names in case it looks like favouritism) to those of you who don't usually review, who take the time to review from work XD and who say that this is quickly becoming their head canon :3 I can think of no higher praise :) **

**This chapter was made possible with a bit of help from _Kathryn Marie, _as she offered up this amazing way to leave notes XD feel free, you guys, to offer up anything you might find could be a new and funny way to leave notes :D  
>The key is the same as before :) <strong>_Mike, _**Harvey.**

* * *

><p>Jessica walked smoothly into the staff room, the clicking of her heels giving away her presence to everyone, who respectfully said "Good morning," to her, and left hastily. Whether intimidated by her or remembering they had work she didn't know, but she couldn't help smiling. She didn't usually use the staff room, but her own office was out of commission for a while, so she decided to get her morning coffee from here instead.<p>

She leant down to get some milk out of the fridge and smiled slightly at the post-it on it.

**NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO EAT MY YOGHURT AND NOT REPLACE IT I WILL FIRE YOU.**

Jessica smirked. The writer must have some shrewd idea who had eaten their yoghurt. She wanted to guess that it was Louis, but partners didn't usually venture into the associates break room. The kettle fully boiled and she looked away, deciding to leave the writer and their victim to their own devices.

* * *

><p>The next time she saw the notes, it was purely by chance. She had come down to find one of their paralegals, and was told that she would be in the break room. Stepping in she had a quick conversation and was about to leave when she saw more post-its on the fridge. Naturally curious - it was how she was a good lawyer, after all - she went to read it.<p>

_I knew you would end up changing the post-its. Didn't I say flourescent yellow was more me? _

Jessica realised the first one was just a plain white post-it, and the one stuck to this one was now a bright yellow.

_Maybe if you kept your yoghurts in your **own **fridge rather than ours - you have a whole office! What were you doing keeping them in here anyway?_

It was sharp and to the point, and also quite argumentative. She now knew the writer with the white post-its can't have been an associate if he had his own office. And after going through various partners in her head, there was only one she knew of that would have an associate who wouldn't hesitate to argue back or call him on something.

* * *

><p>It had become like an addiction now, for her to check the fridge for further messages. She was quite sure now who she thought the speakers were, and she also watched them; amused that they just acted like normal - they only sparred through their notes on the fridge.<p>

**The only reason I changed my post-its was because they were STOLEN. Much like a certain yoghurt that you haven't owned up to. And it's amusing to see my top of the range yoghurt in there with the supermarket brand ones you lot keep.**

_Yeah, if you keep leaving these notes then you'll find that everyone will be stealing your yoghurt. Some people get expensive yoghurt too - not just 'senior partners'.  
>P.S. I didn't steal your yoghurt.<em>

Jessica was incredibly amused by these notes. It stopped them yelling at least. Although she found that eventually the fridge was covered with them. And the associates were too interested in the debate and scared of the partner that they weren't removing them. The post-its spread onto the walls after a while. She was scanning through them with interest, seeing arguments ranging from;

_If I remember rightly, yours was something stupid like 'passion berry' and I'm allergic to blueberries, so the chances that it was me who took it are less than 0.535234%_

to:

_I'm telling Donna!_

* * *

><p>The next time Jessica checked in, there was a red post-it in the shape of a star amongst the chaos.<p>

_**If you guys can't act like adults I'm going to confiscate your post-its, yoghurts and the whole damn fridge.**_

There were two left at the end of this:

_He started it!_

**Well now I'm ending it. Just buy me a new yoghurt.**

Jessica chuckled and reminded herself to give Donna a payrise.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's terribly short but remember these are ficlets :) There'll no doubt be a 'Notes on the fridge II' at some point in the not so distant future :P In which we may very well find out who exactly stole the yoghurt ;) I'm quite worried that this one wasn't exactly up to the standard of the others - probably because of the shortness; but I PROMISE the next one I will make at least as long as the first one :) Promise :)<strong>


	4. The Art Of Spying

**Obviously the last one was a little short-arse, so here is my apology :) And if I haven't said a thousand times - I seriously love all you guys :D :D**

Rachel sidled up to Mike one boring morning in the office. "Mike," she started seriously, knowing she was being watched by all of the associates.

Mike pulled his headphones out of his ears and looked up at her, a small, goofy smile on his face. "Rachel," he beamed at her.

"Everyone's a bit curious as to why..." she was never one to beat around the bush, and so she plunged right in, "why you and Harvey keep leaving each other notes all the time."

Mike frowned, his forehead wrinkling slightly as he sat back in thought. He could see Kyle and Devon pretending to read files and glancing in his direction. "What's wrong with leaving notes? If he's not there and I need to tell him something he almost never answers his phone. Usually it's important stuff about a case."

"What about that note I saw you taking off the bike railings yesterday?" Rachel pushed.

"Reminded me that I needed to gather the files for that court case we had," Mike told her. "My phone's been playing up and he knew that I wouldn't see Donna before getting to my cubicle..."

**- - - Yesterday - - -**

Mike walked past the bike railings and, as he did every morning since his bike was stolen, threw it a wistful glance. He missed his bike. He loved having a bike. He _really _needed a new one. He did a double take as he looked again and saw that there was a note sellotaped to the bike rack.

**It's just sad seeing you looking at this stupid thing like it just broke up with you. Get over it, kid.  
>P.S. For God's sakes check your phone - you know how many times I've tried to calltext? This note-writing is getting all too regular; it's as if you're scared to actually talk to me.**

Mike snorted and pulled the note off the bike rack, crumpling it up and throwing it in the bin.

**- - - Now - - -**

"Well, what about that one we saw you leave in his office?" Rachel pressed. "Maybe at lunchtime yesterday."

"Have you been spying on me?" He asked her, half seriously.

"I just don't get why you keep giving each other letters!" She gave up, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Why can't you just go talk to him?"

"Hey, I stole all of his post-its - I might as well use them."

* * *

><p>"Mike - can I have a word?" Mike groaned as he heard Louis say these words to him. He pushed himself off his desk and walked over to Louis' office. He stopped in his tracks. Louis had a collection of notes scattered all over his desk. Some were bright yellow, some white and Mike thought he could see some red ones mixed in there as well.<p>

"You know what these are?" Louis asked rhetorically. "These are proof that you clearly don't have enough work to do. Passing notes around the office clearly shows that you are in want of more work. Am I right?"

"Uh, actually..." Mike started; not really sure how to get out of this without being given extra work.

"Mike," Louis said, holding up a hand to silence him. "I know working with Harvey isn't easy - and if you feel intimidated, or unable to go to him for help; then you can come see me. These notes," he cast his hand over them, "need to stop. Got it?"

Mike hastily nodded, standing up and making sure Louis was with okay with him leaving before hastily stepping out of the door.

* * *

><p>"I've got those files you wanted," Mike said to Harvey, walking into his office.<p>

"I didn't want any," Harvey replied, looking perplexed. He was even more confused when Mike tipped him a wink and left again. Looking down at the file he opened it and saw it was an old case file they had about a month ago. Confused and slightly concerned about his associate's behaviour, he stood up to go kill Mike, before noticing that something fell out of the file.

**_We're being watched. _**

_Louis told me to stop leaving you notes - it's not as if it's disrupting work, right? Is it? Do you secretly get really annoyed if I send notes? You do it too! And he said something about you being too intimidating to talk to, and he should give me extra work... :S But sometimes I **need **to send notes. That and the fact that I stole your post-its. What's the point of theft if you can't use said stolen item?_

Harvey shook his head as he read through the note again. Now he was _really _confused. Mike's train of thought wasn't all that easy to follow on the best of days but somehow Harvey was one of the people who 'got it'. He understood what Mike was talking about, but was at the same time at a loss as to the need to write him a secret note explaining they weren't allowed to write notes.

He then gave a small smile.

Just call him Bond.

* * *

><p>"Mike, Donna's been complaining that I don't feed you enough," Harvey slung casually into the air, as he sauntered down the row of cubicles. "She made me promise to give you this."<p>

It was a bag from an upmarket sandwich shop and; if Mike's nose was on the ball today, smelt _very _much like spicy meatballs and cheese. Also it was warm to the touch. "Wow," he stuttered, looking down at the bag in his hands. "I don't know what to say."

"Preferably nothing," Harvey told him sternly, before quickly walking away again.

Mike quirked an eyebrow, wondering why Donna was suddenly being so nice to him, but opened the bag and felt like - if you could buy small parts of heaven and package them in edible wrappers, it would smell something like this. The other associates shot him jealous glances, having to make do with the hotdog stand outside. He grinned slightly and pulled the wrapper off the sandwich, placing down on his desk to eat over in case anything slipped out of the bread.

The sandwich was soon demolished, and Mike was thinking very seriously about engagement rings and what size Donna would take when he noticed an odd pattern on the wrapper. He picked it up and saw that someone had written on it with an ink pen. At first he thought it was just a big, black marker, but looking closer he realised it had been a proper ink pen, like a fountain pen.

**Are we now doing secret notes? Is that what this is? Because good luck topping this one. I would have been a better Bond than Connery.**

That was it. No other message, just a small note to say that Harvey could be a better spy than him. Well he'd show him.

* * *

><p>Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration after a particularly troubling day. Not only had he nearly had a client cancel on him <em>and <em>nearly fire the company, Donna's incredible constitution had given up and she was off with flu. Now he had to deal with all the paperwork himself. He had roped Mike into doing most of it, but finally sent him home when the kid fell asleep mid-sentence.

He was planning on leaving soon; he didn't really want to stay any longer than necessary, but he had just a few more papers to check over. Feeling his eyes closing, he shook his head and stood up. He was no rookie associate, he could easily stay awake in the office if he had been awake for more than two days and done nothing but paperwork.

His eyes glazing over again, Harvey decided to put one of his records on. That should keep him awake for a while.

He ran his fingers along his vast collection before finally settling on one of his favourites - it was just a music piece, no lyrics, but it was good for keeping awake.

As he pulled the record out a piece of paper fell out with it. Curious, Harvey picked it up.

_All work and no play makes Harvey's associate a tired boy. And, I'm assuming, Harvey himself. **Please **go home and sleep. If you're sending me it's only fair that I can send you. I don't want to be faced with a cranky boss tomorrow._

Stunned, Harvey crushed it up in his palms before thinking hard. Mike couldn't have known when Harvey would send him home, and he certainly wouldn't know which record Harvey would choose. A smile crinkled to the bottom of his eyes as he thought about this. Clearly Mike was a more worthy opponent than he thought.

* * *

><p>After finding out that yet again he had no money for a taxi, Mike set off to work on his own two feet. It took about half an hour on a good day, but today clearly wasn't one of those days. It was icy and cold, and the hoodie he had wrapped around him was doing little to shield him from the weather. He was constantly checking his watch to make sure he wasn't going to be late, and adjusting the strap of his bag to make sure it wouldn't slip. He also found that his full attention needed to be on the pavement, as his feet were constantly going out from underneath him.<p>

"Screw this," he muttered. He was close to Pearson Hardman, but decided to sit on a bench that he often sat at on breaks in the park. Well - he never had that much time, but when he _did _have breaks, this was where he would sit. However, when he sat down he saw a scrap of paper attached to the bench. "The hell...?" He muttered, ripping it off.

**In London, April's a spring month.**

Utterly perturbed, Mike glanced around. He recognised the writing, of course he did, but the words...

He paused and then realised. He gave a little chuckle and turned the paper over, scribbling something on the back.

* * *

><p>Harvey didn't glance up when Donna walked in with some paperwork and a cup of coffee, and if he had, he would have noticed Mike strolling past his office with a trying-to-be-innocent face. He took a sip and sighed; only Donna could make his coffee exactly how he wanted. Maybe he should just marry her. Although he would be murdered if she found out that the marriage would be for purely traditional house wife reasons.<p>

He put the cup back on his desk and frowned. Something was wrong about it. He wasn't sure what, but something was amiss. His cup felt heavier than normal. He glanced in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, he had a few more gulps, before placing it back down and going back to his work.

He thought nothing more of it until he finished the cup and put it down. And then he stared. A protective plastic layer had been put at the bottom of the cup with a white note underneath it. He knew it wasn't from Donna, and the only reason he spotted it was because of the drops of coffee on it. Otherwise it looked like the bottom of the cup. He reached in and yanked it out.

**In London, April's a spring month.**

That was his note... He turned it over and bit his lip to stop from laughing.

_Ah, but the geese fly north in the winter. _

_Okay, so I don't know what actually comes after that, but I got the gist. See - I'm 'getting it'. And I totally win. Best Spy Award goes to Mike Ross, thank you very much :) P.S. You can only be one awesome person. If you're Captain Kirk that means **I **get to be Bond. _

Harvey snorted. He'd used a quote from a Bond film, and the kids had clearly gotten that. What he liked was that Mike hadn't actually asked how he had known that the younger man would sit down on that particular bench.

He quite liked hero-worship.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one kinda got away from me XD It was originally people seeing the notes, asking Mike what they were about and him basically lying - like to Rachel in the first paragraph, but then I saw the last episode and was like, BOND! So, yeah XD Anyways - hope you enjoyed, I shall hopefully see you all soon in the next chapter :)<strong>


	5. Return To Sender

**Again, thank all of you for the wonderul reviews - I know I don't respond to all; only if you've got a question, if it's particularly long or if I feel the need to adress something in it :D But I seriously slove them all - and I will try and make it sound less British, promise :) So this is my gift you all - not as funny I don't think, but I NEEDED to write fluff today. I'm not sure why...**

**OH - and check out the last 'art' link on my profile, as _SeekerTF4 _drew a picture to this story :D Check it out and be sure to say how awesome it is :D**

* * *

><p>Mike was woken up to a heavy banging on his door. He checked the time and winced. It was now quarter to 7. Because of his lack of a bike he would need to set off really soon. Cursing his bad luck and broken alarm clock, he stumbled to the door and opened it, hoping he looked less sleep deprived than he felt.<p>

"Michael Ross?" The man in front of him asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah..." he replied warily.

"I got a delivery for you," he said, holding out a clipboard to be signed. "And a note was attatched - I can't tell if this guy hates you or not."

"What are you talking about?" Mike was extremely confused, and was even more so when the man pushed a large box from behind him and shoved it at Mike.

"There ya go - note's stuck on the top. See ya," he left, leaving Mike to pull the box in on his own. He finally left it in his living room/bedroom/kitchen and quickly went to have a shower, before coming back to open it. The note fell off the top, causing Mike to stoop down and pick it back up, rolling his eyes at the familiar writing.

**Kid, when I told you to get yourself a new mode of transportation I meant it. It's annoying watching you walk in every day. It was more fun when I got to watch you skid around a corner when you passed a pretty girl and your head got turned. I need entertainment on mornings; especially when Donna's too busy to banter. Okay, so you're not exactly the best partner I could ask for but the moral of the story is - GET YOUR ASS TO WORK ON TIME FOR ONCE.**

Mike smirked but looked at the box in trepidation. He was fairly sure Harvey had bought him a new bike; a thought which both touched him but made him swallow at the same time. He couldn't afford to pay Harvey back, and he also didn't want to have to resort to telling him to take it out of his wages because god knows he needs that money.

He decided just to open it, and as expected it was a new bike. It was also _much _flashier than his old one so he was now afraid that a) it would be stolen once more and b) he would be paying Harvey back _a lot_. It didn't even need constructing, and he only needed to fish his lock out from his bag before he was ready to go. He had kept the lock more for sentimental reasons rather than hopes of buying a new bike - which he couldn't afford.

"Damn it, Harvey," he breathed, gazing at his bike. It was like a work of art, and he almost didn't want to ride it in case he got it scuffed - what if he was hit by a car again? After quickly petting it and promising he'd be extra careful, he quickly got dressed and pulled his helmet on. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he was ready to go.

* * *

><p>Racing smoothly through the streets, Mike felt elated. He remembered why he loved biking so much, and this new one was too awesome for words. He found himself trying to get a glimpse of him on it in shop or car windows, and even felt like this bike should merit a few childish cards in the spokes. Flying through the park he realised he was getting attached to it. If Harvey wanted him to give it back at some point, he would need to drag him off it, kicking and screaming.<p>

Coming to a firm halt at the bike stand, he locked it and checked the lock at least twice before deciding that it was safe to leave. He gave it one last, affectionate stroke before heading inside, already running through names in his head. It _had _to have a name, he couldn't just leave as 'a bike'. It was sturdy, reliable, quick, powerful and he imagined if it was a person it would be smart. For one horrible second the name 'Harvey' came to mind, before he quickly settled on Dexter. He'd always wanted to call something Dexter, and he never had time for a pet.

Throughout his walk back to the office, he threw wistful glances back outside, hoping he could still see Dex from where he was (Oh dear god he'd already not only named it but given it a nickname too) and realising he would have to give it back. He couldn't pay Harvey back and it wasn't right to accept it as a present.

He googled Dex's make and felt a sick feeling rising in his gut. Harvey shouldn't spend that amount of money on his _mother,_ let alone his associate. Giving a heart wrenching sigh he pulled a piece of paper over (the yellow post-its he stole were now long gone in another epic fridge-showdown) and started to write.

* * *

><p>"Mike Mail," Donna said to him cheerfully, passing Harvey a piece of folded up paper as he walked in.<p>

"Did I hire a mute?" Harvey asked, taking it. "No, wait - that would have been preferable."

Donna smirked. "At least you can shut him up when he's talking - no one's there to stop him writing. Another novel?"

Harvey snorted. "Feels like it - I think there's two sides to this."

"You want me to call him down here so he can talk instead?"

"No, it's fine," Harvey replied, walking into his office. "Wish me luck."

He sat down and unfolded the note, curious as to what Mike thought about his new bike.

_Harvey - why would you do that?_

Okay, that wasn't what he thought would happen.

_I mean - thanks, like - a lot, but I can't keep him!_

"Him?" Harvey read outloud, frowning.

_He's actually incredible, and I mean it when I say that you're the best senior partner I've ever been an associate to..._

Harvey snorted.

_... but this is **way **too much! I can't afford to pay you back, and I don't want to just accept this as a present. If it is... is this a test? Like the ones that Louis does? 'Cause I don't know if you're hoping I said I can't keep it to show I'm loyal or selfless or something, or you were hoping for cash, 'cause I just looked up the price and Dex is **way **out of my league..._

Harvey stared at the word 'Dex', wondering if Mike's rushed handwriting had suddenly gotten the better of him.

_... and I really love him and all, but I can't pay you. So, I'll bike round to yours tonight and give him back - have you ridden him yet, btw?_

Harvey flinched, not only at the text talk but the 'have you ridden him' question.

_I swear; Best. Bike. Ever. It's such a smooth ride, and he's so clean - I could probably ride through some woods on him - not that I would; we don't live near any and I wouldn't want to get him dirty. I know you prefer to be driven around in your car, but nothing beats having the wind in your hair as you ride a bike. Not that there's much wind going through if you're wearing a helmet - safety first, Harvey; I don't care what you say, that helmet has saved my life before. _

Harvey frowned, re-reading that. Had the kid been in an accident? A small memory came to him, of Mike coming into his office, drenched and with skinned knees and palms. Had he had a bad crash?

_So, yeah - I should probably do some work now. But I wanted to say thanks, but I **really **can't accept him. _

_P.S. You know how I asked if this was a test? If I say I can't accept him, does that mean I pass and I get to keep him? Because I **really **love him._

Harvey sat back in his chair, not realising the kid would agonise over his present. Although, it would be just like Mike. His damn pride. Harvey had been an upper-class citizen for a while now, and was forgetting that, while he regularly interacted with others in money, his associate had medical bills, rent, suits and food to buy. And although the pay for an associate was quite good, it was no doubt somewhat stretched.

He couldn't help but smile as Mike referred to the bike as 'he' and had called it 'Dex' - he was now sure that was a name and not some odd spelling error. He needed to go tell him to keep it. Harvey certainly didn't want it, and it was just like using pocket change to buy a coffee to him. He just didn't know how to explain that to Mike in a way that wouldn't be embarrassing for the kid.

He rolled his eyes - if Mike didn't have a problem pouring his heart and soul out into a letter, then neither did he.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ross - Donna left you a message," Kyle drawled, but without his usual bite. Everyone was scared of Donna. If it had been Harvey putting a message down then he may have teased - not that he wasn't scared of Harvey; every associate both feared and admired him - but they had all seen Mike and Harvey pass those notes in Jessica's meeting.<p>

Mike saw a piece of paper and swallowed slightly.

**You think I bought that bike just to torture you? Let you get attached to 'him'? Which, by the way, kid, is just quite sad. I bought it so my associate would be on time every morning. I'm investing in ME. Not you. So ride the god damn bike. I don't care what you do with it in your spare time - dress it up and take it on a date for all I care, just don't give it back. I don't need OR want one. **

**P.S. You said that helmet's save your life before. Either you come and tell me what you didn't last time you fell off or write me another essay. If you don't, I'll have Donna find out. And believe me she has ways.**

However menacing the end note was, Mike still couldn't help but beam. Harvey's pretending-not-to-care speech let him keep the bike. And he was making it sound like Harvey _needed _him to keep it. He could've hugged him. Although he could see that being awkward.

But now he knew he needed to tell Harvey what happened before. It wasn't that bad, but he winced as he wrote it down. He couldn't say what he wanted in writing, but he didn't think he could say it to Harvey's face.

* * *

><p>"Any Mike Mail?" Harvey yelled to Donna, immersed in a plan for a firm's building extensions that his client was in charge of. He couldn't believe he was now using that awkward little phrase that Donna had started, apparently thinking it was quite cute. He would kill her later.<p>

"He brought it a while ago, I was waiting till you asked for it," she told him, dropping it on his desk. "Not as long as the other one - what did you ask him?"

"What really happened to him when he had those injuries on his knees and hands," Harvey said darkly, reading through the note.

_I **swear **I'll keep good care of him, you have my word - and I'll always be early, I promise..._

Harvey couldn't help but think of a small child beseeching his father to let him have a pet.

_... and if this one gets stolen, I'll buy myself a new one._

There were some doodles and crossings out, as though it had taken Mike a long time to start his next paragraph.

_About before; I was telling the truth when I said that I'd fallen off my bike. I just... happened to have been thrown off slightly. The weather was making it hard to see, and you know drivers these days - thinking only about getting to work, it was hard for him to see too! But, yeah - I hit a car and got thrown off. Nothing major - I only had some scrapes. And it's not really as if any of it is your concern. Apart from me being late. But I **promise **I'll be more careful with Dex._

"Harvey?" Donna asked quietly, having watched his face as he read the note.

"Send Mike in," he told her quietly, putting it down and going back to the building plan.

* * *

><p>A hesitant knock on the glass announced Mike's arrival. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, rubbing his hands together nervously, fiddling with his cuffs and tie. Harvey nodded and cocked his head to show Mike he wanted him over near his desk. Mike slowly sat down and looked down at his knees.<p>

"You look like a man about to walk to his own execution," Harvey remarked lightly.

"I'm guessing you're gonna tear into me for lying about how I got hurt before," Mike mumbled. He hated it when Harvey yelled at him. Even worse was when Harvey didn't yell. That disappointed look and a low voice was more than Mike could bare.

"Kind of," Harvey said, gazing at Mike over his hands from where he had them perched just under his chin, his fingers interlaced. "You really got hit by a car that day?"

"Uh, well - I'd say I hit him. And it wasn't so much of a _hit_," Mike garbled. "It was more of a tap, and I wasn't really looking where I was going, and - "

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Mike swallowed. There it was. That disappointed look. He looked back down at his knees. "You didn't really give me time. And it wasn't that bad, I would've just been whining."

"'Wasn't that bad'?" Harvey repeated. "You got ill, Mike - you got an infection from what happened after lying in some dirty street water for a while. So yeah - it was bad; next time I ask what happened - don't lie or glance over it."

"I promise," Mike said, looking up eagerly as he thought his lecture was at an end.

"One more thing," Harvey said, standing up.

Mike stood up too, trying to be on an equal footing in this argument. "Yeah?"

"Don't think that..." Harvey tried to express himself but kept coming up blank. Finally, something got through. "Don't think that anything that happens to you isn't my concern."

"I know, I'm a representation of you..." Mike said wearily.

"Mike," Harvey said, softly but sternly. "You're my concern. Got it?"

"Yeah," Mike said faintly, feeling guilty for having lied. "I got it."

Harvey nodded, and before he could stop himself or think about how awkward it would be, he gave Mike a small hug - astounded that Mike actually leant into it. Harvey could feel him clutching to the side of his jacket, even if Mike himself wasn't aware of it.

Harvey saw Donna over Mike's shoulder, with a phone in her hand, so he quickly released Mike before she could take any pictures. The last thing he needed was to find pictures of him and Mike hugging being stuck up all around Pearson Hardman. The teasing he could handle - the teasing of _Mike_ he didn't think he could.

"If I have to hear about any injury next time in a note or by a paramedic you're fired," he said sternly, trying to ignore the brightness in Mike's eyes.

"Aye aye, Captain," he smiled.

A small silence lay between them, before Harvey finally spoke, "Go on - you have work to be doing."

Mike nodded and hastily retreated, flushing at the look Donna gave him, which was cross between motherly affection and a somewhat sickened 'I can't believe you just _hugged _Harvey'.

* * *

><p>When Mike arrived back to his desk after a small break at about eight in the evening, he found a small white post-it.<p>

**If you refer to that bike by it's name or using an affectionate pronoun, I'll get Ray to run it over. That's a promise.**

Mike's lip trembled slightly with fear for Dex, and wrote a rather agressive note back explaining exactly what he would do to Harvey's car if that ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - it was an awkward little hug but bloody hell I needed to write in a hug before I snapped XD And I think if they did have a hug it would be awkward but sincere ;D Let's hope there's one coming our way soon XD Please review, you awesome readers you and let me know what you thought :D**


	6. Notes On The Fridge II

**You know I can't say enough how much I love the reviews and I got given some fabulous ideas for future chapters :D because there are quite a few in my mind that are going to be long, I'm unfortunately giving you a short one right now :P**

**Behold the awesome power of fridge wars :D**

* * *

><p>It had been rather quiet at the firm for a few days. A week after the post-its were surreptitiously removed from the associate's fridge there seemed to be a buzz of activity in the air. Rachel arrived slightly late and hurried over to where many of them were smirking and gathering around the fridge.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked Jimmy, craning to look over the others' heads.

"Another posh yogurt," Jimmy replied, pretending not to look interested but couldn't help it.

"So?" Rachel asked wearily. She too had had fun reading the notes, but it had gotten annoying to have to forrage through the notes to get to her own things.

"So, we're all wondering how long it'll be before Ross eat this one too," Gregory said loudly, his lips curving upwards in an ugly smirk. Ever since they had their small swap of partners, Gregory had been even more foul towards Mike. Whether it was because he couldn't unleash his anger on Harvey and so had to pass it down, or whether he was jealous that Harvey preferred Mike, Rachel wasn't sure. But she noticed that Mike usually made sure now to stay away from him unless absolutely necessary.

Soon, they all left, and Rachel quickly checked the yogurt, impressed at it's standard. She wondered if anything would happen with this one.

* * *

><p>Rachel smirked as she saw yet another post-it on the fridge.<p>

_Why keep them in here? The last one went missing, what makes you think this will be any different?_

Mike had a point. She just couldn't understand why he wouldn't just go over and talk to Harvey. After all, she observed partners when working and could tell that Harvey and Mike were a lot closer than most other associates and partners.

She felt like adding her own thoughts to the mix but decided against it. This was their thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I'm getting closer to finding out who did it. <strong>

_Oh, what, because you're like Robert Duvall? You think you can fix everything?_

**Watch the attitude, I have a stack of paperwork on my desk that's just SCREAMING for attention.**

_... I'll be good._

* * *

><p>"Mike, Louis want these briefs..." Rachel tailed off, frowning. "What are you doing?" Mike was sat at his desk with some powder and a small duster.<p>

"Harvey's sure I ate his last yogurt, or that I'm going to eat this one - I'm dusting for prints," he told her, a slightly scary, mad look in his eyes.

"Uh... Mike have you had any sleep in the past 24 hours?"

He seemed to contemplate that seriously. "Maybe in the last 48... Is that a new note?" Mike looked up like a hunting dog that had a scent pulled over it's nose. He got up (and Rachel was surprised at the liveliness that came out of this, considering he was exhausted) and bounded over, a thin stack of post-its in one hand (like the last war, they'd used quite a few notes) and a pen in the other.

**Admit that you did it or I'll force feed you this one - it has blueberries in it.**

Mike winced. He was allergic to blueberries. Not _deathly_ he didn't think, but still enough that if he didn't get adrenaline soon after, he would slowly go into anaphalactic shock. His hands were shaking due to lack of sleep but he nonetheless scribbled a reply.

_My death will be on your hands - speaking of, why are they moving so much...? What d'you think... Hey, I just figured out who did it!_

Mike's writing was all over the place and his head dipping slightly in sleep. Thankfully it was rather late, so he was hoping to go home soon. However, his head was buzzing as he thought of the obvious candidate to eat Harvey's yogurt, and was about to write it down before a shadow emerged over him.

* * *

><p>Harvey sat down at his desk tiredly. It had been a long day - although he had won a big case in court he was too tired to care. Although where was Mike? He should be celebrating their win. Well - <em>his <em>win. Mike was only his associate after all. It was all Harvey.

"Donna - " he began, rubbing at his eyes.

"Last I saw, he was in the break room," she said calmly, checking her emails one last time before leaving for the night.

"You're a goddess," Harvey told her, heaving himself out of his chair with a sigh to go find his wayward associate. Donna flicked her hair slightly in reply.

* * *

><p><em>The hell...?<em> Harvey thought as he looked at Mike's newest note. It made no sense whatsoever and the writing was awful even for Mike's hand. It trailed off just as the first letter of the perpetrator's name was written. He looked up and found Mike's cubicle empty.

Quirking an eyebrow he glanced around the office, wondering if Mike was just in a dead heap on the floor somewhere. It had happened before. At about 11 one night Harvey was leaving and had trouble finding Mike - until he saw him asleep underneath his desk.

Finally, he spotted a light on in someone's office. Opening the door, he frowned. "Louis, what are you - "

"Harvey, you gotta help!" Mike burbled, standing up from where he had been sat on the couch. "I was about to tell you it was Louis, but then he cornered me and I couldn't really - "

"Mike," Harvey said, shushing the younger man and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Louis what's happening?"

Louis fidgeted uneasily. He didn't think that Harvey would still be in the office. It wasn't all that hard to keep Mike there - the kid was about an hour away from being brain dead. "I just found him writing ridiculous notes on the fridge again. So I thought it was time to give him a small talk about what we do here at Pearson Hardman for any accusations being thrown around wildly."

"You ate my yogurt?" Harvey asked, the grip on Mike's shoulder tightening; angry as he was at Louis.

"It's no big deal, Harvey," Louis said placatingly. "It's just one yogurt."

"You let me believe that Mike had stolen one of my possessions?"

"Harvey, let's just - " Louis started, but backed away slowly as Harvey started to walk towards him.

"You steal my things again, and I'll make you wish you hadn't been born, Louis," Harvey growled, before turning and taking Mike by the elbow, pulling him out too.

"That was _awesome_," Mike told him, sounding very drunk. "You were like _Batman_."

"I think you should go home," Harvey said, amused.

"I think we should steal Louis' stuff..." Mike told Harvey, stumbling over his words and feet as Harvey led him past Donna's now empty desk and over to the elevators.

"Kid, I'm not going to sink as low as he does."

* * *

><p>In 2 days, a piece of paper 'from the desk of Louis Litt' appeared taped to the fridge.<p>

If I find out who decided it would be funny to replace my low fat face moisturiser - which needs to be contained in a chilly environment - with hair removal cream, I will skip reporting you to Jessica and deal with you myself.

Only an hour after this some more post-its appeared.

_Dude that sucks. _

**At least your eyebrows match the hair on your head.**

_Ha. Non-existant?_

**In all seriousness - I think you look fine.**

_Yeah, there's only so many men who can pull off the naked baby mole-rat look._

**Way too harsh, kid.**

**...**

**Good boy.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahh, poor Louis ;) Serves him right :P Hope you enjoyed, I just liked the thought of Harvey&Mike ganging up on Louis at the end. Tag-team put downs ;D Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	7. Lying Letters

**Again, you all know how much I love your feedback :D So this is a somewhat angstier chapter. Well. The first half is at least :) Oh, and some bad language - young'uns beware ;)**

* * *

><p>As he did every morning, Mike carefully made sure that Dex was resting comfortably on the stand and was half in shade and half not, so his paint didn't crack or the rims didn't bend because of the heat. Well... they might, who knows? He firmly checked the lock half a dozen times and added an extra, just to be sure. After a firm pat he finally left, letting his hand stroke down Dex's body as he walked away.<p>

He still couldn't believe that Harvey had bought him a bike. Not just any bike, a _really _good bike. And there had been hugging. He decided to try and reassert his masculinity by not stroking Dex so much anymore.

He strolled into the office and sat down, actually feeling good about being there. He was well-rested, all of his work was done, he had _Dex_. Everything was fine, except...

His Grammy's bills. She had taken a bad turn a few days ago and while steadily improving, the bills had skyrocketed. He couldn't even afford a laundromat, hence the same suit for the second day that week. He had gone to visit her, and she had given him a very stern look and told him that if the bills were in anyway impeding his life he should move her to a state facility. He had nearly cried when he lied to her. he _hated_ lying to her.

"Don't worry about me, Grammy," he had told her, trying hard to keep up what he liked to call his 'Harvey-face'. His best lawyer/poker face. "I'm fine."

She had let it go, which is what concerned him. Either she hadn't been feeling well, or she was genuinely frightened about going into a state facility. He hoped she felt better.

* * *

><p>Mike stretched as he walked back to his desk. He'd just had his lunch break and was already planning about three weeks in advance work-wise. If he haf a certain folder finished in two hours, that left... He stopped, seeing on of Harvey's notes on his desk. He shook his head, smiling, wondering what he wanted.<p>

His smile vanished from his face.

**Care home couldn't contact you so they got Donna, who told me, so I'm telling you. Your Grandmother's dead. Sorry about that. But don't think you're getting time off. In fact, if you pull any whiny, grieving crap I'm going to swap you with one Louis' associates - who are actually better since their feelings don't get in the way. Don't leave until tonight, you can deal with her body in the morning.**

He was finding it hard to breathe. He stared down at the note, tears building in his eyes. He felt like he'd just been punched - he couldn't believe that only this morning he'd been worrying about her medical fees. They said she'd been on the mend!

And Harvey's note. He thought they'd been getting along okay. Why would Harvey say all that crap? And to tell him about it on a _note_? Sure he liked writing them, but there was only so much to talk about. And informing someone of their grandmother's... their only lving relative's...

His head was whirring and soon tears were falling thick and fast down his face. He needed to get out. Away from the other associates, who hadn't yet noticed what was happening. He stood up and blindly crushed the note in his hand. He wanted to go see Harvey. Harvey's office seemed like the only safe place right now. But how could he go there? After everything Harvey had _said_.

"Mike?" He heard Rachel's voice coming from somewhere but he wasn't sure what she was saying. He could feel anger building but still not being able to surpass the grief he felt. He hadn't felt this bad since his parents died, and he barely remembered their deaths. But now Grammy was gone too...

"Mike, what have we said about knocking?" He heard Donna's indignant tone from the desk. This made him feel even worse. Donna had told Harvey what had happened. She was acting like she didn't even _care_. Sure she had been cold towards him before, but he thought that if it was something genuinely serious...

Of course that's what he thought about Harvey too.

He stormed in, rage building as he saw Harvey's surprised face. "Mike - "

"You _bastard_," Mike raged, going over and punching him squarely on the jaw.

Shit.

He'd just punched him.

He'd just punched _Harvey_.

Both men were shocked and, to Harvey's surprise, Mike stared at him, open mouthed, before looking down at his hand and whispering, "Ow..."

Harvey had no idea what to do. His jaw was throbbing from Mike's punch and from how his associate was acting, it seemed wrong to just hit him back. He glanced over at Donna, who was stood with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Mike - " He tried again.

"Why, Harvey?" Mike whispered, looking down with tears falling down his face, causing Harvey's eyes widen. "Why her? They said she was getting better," he gave a small sob at the end of his sentence.

"Mike, is this - your grandmother...?" Harvey ventured slowly. "Is she...?"

"Like you don't know," Mike spat. "You think it's funny to leave me something like this?" He threw the note back at Harvey, who read it through quickly, eyes wide.

"Mike - I didn't write this," he told him, before the kid could land another punch.

"You - what?" Mike's voice cracked.

"I swear to you," Harvey said, "I didn't write this. You honestly think I would do something like that?"

"Well... no," Mike sniffed quietly. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Wait - if this... does that mean?"

"You want to call your grandmother?" Harvey asked softly, picking up his phone and offering it to Mike.

"I... I don't - what if whoever it was, what if they're right?" He asked quietly. To his surprise, he felt Harvey's hand on his shoulder, guiding him slowly over to the couch.

"Sit down," Harvey told him. "I'll call them. Donna!" He shouted, causing her to rush in immediately. "Get Mike some water, would you?"

"I..." She began, looking over at Mike, who was sat cradling his hand, no longer crying but hiccuping slightly and gazing at the phone in Harvey' hand in a fearful way. "Do you..." She couldn't tell what was going on. Without that note they had been talking about, she couldn't be sure. However, she was clever - she assumed Mike had received a note that he thought was from Harvey about his grandmother's death. She saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor and bent down to get it, skimming through it with a horrified face. Who would do that?

"Donna," she glanced up and saw that Harvey was watching her with an expectant face. She nodded and left quickly.

"Harvey," Mike croaked. "I'm so, _so _sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Mike," Harvey looked at him. "Don't finish that sentence. There's no need. Who do you think I'm angry at after seeing what was on that note?"

"Not me?" Mike whispered.

"Damn right," Harvey nodded approvingly, dialling the care home number. "I'm angry at whichever son of a bitch wrote this. Now, shh. It's ringing," Mike nodded and watched Harvey with a hopeful expression. Donna was back and thust a glass of water into his hands, surprising him by patting his head slightly before hurrying out. She now sat like a body guard at her desk, not letting anyone past to see Harvey.

Even Jessica.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, he's busy," she said pointedly.

"It's just him and his associate," Jessica informed her, nodding through the glass.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in," she said firmly. Jessica watched through the glass and saw as Harvey appeared to be on the phone, his associate sat on the couch, a scared look on his face. What was happening? Donna let her watch. If it was Louis or anyone else, she would have said something cutting to move them on, but she knew that Harvey wouldn't mind Jessica seeing. And she knew Mike wouldn't even notice.

Jessica watched as Harvey gave a small, relieved smile and passed his phone to Mike, who gazed up at him as though he was a god. Jessica chuckled. She'd gotten that look off a young Harvey a few times. Then her eyes widened. Harvey _ruffled Mike's hair_, said something short, _smiled _and walked out, apparently to give the kid some privacy.

"Jessica," he greeted, pretending to read through some mail on Donna's desk.

"Harvey," she replied. "Is there a reason I can't come and speak with you?"

"Busy," he answered. He nodded over his shoulder. "Kid's on the phone."

"And?" She asked.

"And it's important," he told her. He frowned at the look on her face. "What?"

"Harvey, what's going on?" Jessica asked, her stance and tone showing all too clearly that she wouldn't be leaving until he told her.

Harvey was planning on not telling her, but then realised that he needed to, Mike's pride be damned. This wasn't some sort of stupid joke, this was a cruel, vicious prank and if Harvey found the people who did it, he would no doubt throw them out the top floor window. He pulled the crumpled note from his pocket and passed it to her, his grim face telling her to read it.

She skimmed through, much as Donna had and her eyes widened. "And he thought you sent it?" She asked.

"Sounds like me," he shrugged. "And it doesn't matter what handwriting looks like when you're grieving and angry. What do you think this is from?" He tapped his jaw gently, a small bruise appearing. "Kid's actually got a mean right hook."

"He hit you?" She asked, astounded.

"Look, don't take it out on him, he - "

"I'm surprised. I always thought Louis would be the first to do that. Not your associate," she said lightly, but her eyes still darkened as she went through the letter again.

"Kid's tougher than he looks," Harvey shrugged, looking over to his office to see Mike putting the phone down and slipping down the couch, a relieved look on his face and some colour was returning to his pale face. "Excuse me," Harvey said to them both, going back into his office to talk to Mike.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asked Jessica quietly, watching Harvey and Mike talk. Harvey had a hand on Mike's knee as he crouched to talk to him.

"Nothing," Jessica said, causing Donna to frown. "I'm sure they can think of something," she smiled, cocking her head towards them.

Donna nodded firmly as Jessica walked away.

They would, and if they didn't, she damn well would.

No one messed with her boys.

* * *

><p>It started slowly, as both Mike and Harvey sat together, reading through the note endlessly, trying to gauge whose writing it was. Harvey knew it wouldn't be Louis - he was a prick but he wouldn't do that to anyone. Harvey hoped.<p>

Mike had ruled out nearly all of the associates. "I don't know anyone who would do this," he kept telling Harvey. "Maybe we should just let it go."

"You want to let the person who left you a nervous wreck _go_?" Harvey asked, incredulously.

"I just think we should be focussing on something else," Mike muttered. "I'm sure you have a case, and the only way we're going to figure out who it is is just doing the same to them and see who gets angry."

Harvey's eyes lit up. "That's a good idea," he muttered, looking around for his note pad. He'd moved off post-its after _somebody _stole his first set.

"Are we actually...?" Mike looked over to see what Harvey was writing. "No, come on, that's - that's not right, that's... ha," he started to laugh, reading Harvey's first note. "Give it here," he requested, adding his own thoughts to the note.

When Donna looked in they were actually giggling like five year olds and scribbling on the same piece of paper. She shook her head and refused to ask what was happening.

She could then plead ignorance in the court case.

* * *

><p><strong>Harold, that dermatalogical problem you have? We've tested thoroughly and it turns out you have an STD. Yep. <strong>_Bummer - but you know what? I'm sure you have an **excellent **chance of survival. _**Yeah, these STDs that you can catch without intercourse ALWAYS lead to fatalities. Sorry.**

_Feel free to contact us with any questions at the SkinClear Headquarters downtown. Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>Gregory, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I've looked over the briefs that you gave me, and <em>**they're dreadful. Actually dreadful. I don't know why you were hired by this firm. Please clear off your desk and remove any personal belongings. You're fired.**

_Have a nice day :) Louis._

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy - we are sorry to report that the apartment you put your deposit down for <strong>_caught fire this morning. And because we can't find who did it, we're _**assuming it's you. Good luck getting this deposit back.**

_Yours, the manager of 5347 Sloane Avenue, apartment 23_

* * *

><p><em>Kyle, unfortunately we couldn't get in touch sooner, but this is from Dr. Cohen from the vets. I'm sorry to tell you that <em>**Mr Snuffles didn't make it out of surgery. You can come by and pick up the chew toy you left for him so he wouldn't be scared.**

_Sorry you had to read it through a note. Yours, Dr Cohen._

* * *

><p><strong>Devon, we recently found out that <strong>_due to budget cuts, your presence is no longer required at our firm. _**Don't let the door hit you on the way out. **

_Have a nice day :) Louis._

* * *

><p>They left five notes for the five associates they were most unsure about. Mike had felt bad reading through a few, but then remembered what had been put in his and rage boiled up inside him again. He kept a close watch over them all for the next few hours. Mike was most impressed with how much Harvey had been able to dig up on them all, and how laidback he had been when they were writing them. It had been really fun, which Mike had been surprised about. Even when he had started to giggle hysterically because he had accidently added <em>way <em>too much sugar in his coffee.

Harvey had dealt with him the way he would with a child on a sugar rush. He put him in time out.

It was the most fun time out he'd ever had. Even if he had slowly crashed from being jittery to over-tired. And was made to sit in a corner of Harvey's office, shouting suggestions over about who to write notes to.

"Ross," Mike looked up and saw Kyle storming over. "Did you leave that note?"

"Note?" Mike asked, innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you," he raged. "You think that's funny?"

"Funnier than leaving a note pretending to be someone's boss and telling them in harsh terms that their grandmother died," both associates turned to see Harvey stood behind them.

"That was just... I was..." Kyle floundered in the face of true Harvey Specter fury.

"How about we step into my office?" Harvey said, not making it sound like a suggestion. Kyle swallowed but followed him. Mike followed from further behind and went over to Donna when Harvey shut the door.

"How do you do your listening in thing?" Mike whispered urgently.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we think it was Kyle who left me that note," he told her, and was surprised when she immediately pressed the button on the speaker, and they were both soon listening intently.

"So, Kyle - what makes you think you can get away with writing notes like that to my associate?"

"Sir, I just... I thought... It was just a joke..."

"A joke? You think that one you received was a joke?" Harvey's was low, dangerous.

"No, Sir, I'm sorry, I just... we thought it would be funny, because you keep leaving messages, so we thought if we left one pretending to be you..."

"About his grandmother's _death_? What's wrong with you?"

"I just..." Kyle fell silent, and Mike's toes curled, looking over to see Harvey watching Kyle.

"Here's what's going to happen - you're going to Jessica and you're going to tell her what you did. Then you're going to apologise to Mike. Then you're going to tell Louis you want to do any of the work he wants you to. Finally, you're going to wash my car so that my driver doesn't have to. Got it?"

"I, Sir - I don't think..."

"What? That it's fair? What part of that note you sent was fair?"

"The associates just wanted to see what would happen," Kyle started talking quickly. "If he thought you'd sent him a mean note, and..."

"Tell you what, how about we change that - you go to Louis and tell him that you want to do anything he wants you to - business or not. And we'll make that car-washing for a month instead. How's that?"

"Man this is so cool," Mike whispered, feeling Donna nod beside him. They watched as Kyle scampered out of the office and towards Jessica's.

Harvey walked out. "How did I do?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Harvey that was awesome!" Mike exclaimed. "You completely demolished him! And then at the end, when you were all like, 'How d'you like _them _apples?'" Mike kept babbling as Harvey raised an eyebrow at Donna and guided Mike into his office with a hand to his back.

They now needed to somehow explain to the other four associates what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not as funny an ending as I would have liked, but I enjoyed writing Harvey and Mike adding to the same note. A mad-libs chapter is now definitely on the table ;) This chapter was half-inspired by _Karma22, _who wanted to see someone leave Mike a note about his and Harvey's bromance and then the boys trying to find who left it. Only mine is definitely quite a bit darker XD But I hope you enjoyed nevertheless :) Review?**


	8. No Laughing Matter

**I couldn't resist XD I felt all we needed was humour and fluff after some of that angst ;) Oh, and nothing I say about anything chemical or whatever will make much sense. I tried to research but the words were just too long ;) So just enjoy the moment rather than pick faults - not that any of you amazing people will :D**

* * *

><p>To say that Mike was in an odd mood was an understatement. In fact, the whole office of associates were in odd moods. They had a client who was being sued because he had several cannisters of nitrous oxide in his garage for help with some car engines he was building. Workers complained that they were faulty and let out gas when they weren't supposed to, and many were suing because of ill-effects they suffered, claiming the cannisters were detrimental to their health.<p>

Louis decided - whilst both Jessica and Harvey were busy with other matters - to bring in the so-called faulty cannisters and place them around the associates' office. Hidden, of course, and then both he and the client would check for any signs of malfunction whilst viewing the associates' behaviour. It soon turned out they would need a very strong case.

Harold started to snort slightly as he read an email sent to him by an ailing elderly relative. Devon was biting on his knuckles to stop from laughing out loud as he read up on a case involving sexual threats, and Gregory was literally _crying _as he read through some briefs for Louis. Mike too, was feeling the gas's effects. Of course, he didn't realise it was any sort of gas, but he knew something wasn't right. He guessed it was just the sugar in his coffee - it _had _seemed overly sweet when he drank it; maybe the barista had added too much? Or had he himself added too much?

He giggled as he tried to figure out which was which. He looked down at his work, chuckling as he looked over some paperwork, biting on his lip as he saw he had highlighted the first half with a different coloured highlighter. "I hope Harvey doesn't mind," he whispered, snorting and pulling another sheet over. He found it quite hard to focus, however, and when he saw the other associates weren't exactly doing much work, he decided to do something more fun.

* * *

><p>"Harvey, Mike sent this for you," Donna said, a slightly worried tone tinging her voice. She placed some folded paper on his desk, with the shakily written; '<em>Extremely important, open immediately - lives are at stake!' <em>on top.

"You ask him what it was about?" Harvey asked, frowning. He knew that Mike's handwriting left a little to be desired but this was atrocious.

Donna shook her head. "Joshua - the mailboy - gave it to me. Said that Mike hadn't wanted to leave his desk."

"Alright," Harvey replied, unfolding it. "Thanks, Donna," she nodded and left, heels clicking over the floor. Harvey started to read.

**_Harvey -_**_you know what the best thing in the world is? **Mad Libs**! Yeah, can you believe I haven't done these for about 10 years? I did some online and wrote them down for you, you'll get a kick out of them, 'cause I added **your **name! 'Cause you know, you're actually a nice guy, beneath the whole, 'representation of yourself' thing. Did you know that 'representation' is actually a really funny word? I can't stop laughing..._

Harvey noted that the pen trailed off there, presumably because Mike had been laughing too much. He was torn between wanting to beat his associate to a pulp for being obviously high or dunk, and wanting to read the mad libs he had sent. He settled for the latter first, just to see what Mike was talking about.

_Oh, and it asked for a girl's name, but I like **you**, so I added **your **name :D_

_Traditionally, **Harvey** is as cool as the **Pearson Hardman** on which she skates. Last night, however, she surprised her **angry** fans by pumping her **eyebrows** in the air and jumping into her **tidy** coach's **desks** when her winning **Donnas** were flashed on the **shoe**! Once again, America's five-time **suit** champion had out-dueled her four **lawyers** to win her third world **banana**. In a post-game interview, her coach, Pops **Litt**, justified the champ's **rat-like** enthusiasm: "Tonight she displayed **amazing** in athleticism in performing the triple **Specter** loop and the double **bike**. I don't think she's ever been better!"_

_Isn't it **awesome**? I wrote down the link, so you can do one too!_

Harvey was just... baffled. He had no idea what was wrong with his associate, and he was loath to call him into his office right now. Harvey actually had _work _to do. He kept glancing down at the note and sighed. Even if he was drunk or high, the kid's enthusiasm was so damn infectious.

* * *

><p>Louis had gone out for lunch with the client, and conveniently forgotten to tell the associates they should really leave the room. Most of them did, but Mike - who rarely went on his lunch breaks, stayed at his desk. He couldn't stop laughing, and was merrily doing more mad libs to pass the time. He wanted to go see Harvey, but his head was swimming and if he started to walk there he knew he would end up passing out from not being able to breathe for laughing. And he also thought his legs wouldn't be able to hold him properly.<p>

He noticed he'd gotten an email and clicked it open eagerly, seeing it was from Harvey.

**Kid, there is something wrong with you, and at some point when I'm not as busy as I am now, I'm coming down to see what's up. **

To Mike's delight, however, he'd presented his associate with a mad lib.

**(DIALOGUE BETWEEN PATIENT AND EYE DOCTOR IN DOCTOR'S OFFICE)**  
><strong>Patient: Thanks for WORKING me into your BUSY schedule. I have to go on tour in the morning.<strong>  
><strong>Doctor: Are you a rock NOTE?<strong>  
><strong>Patient: Yes. I'm the lead SENIOR PARTNER with the LAWYER band. <strong>  
><strong>Doctor: What kind of problems are you having with your SUITS?<strong>  
><strong>Patient: When I try to read my MONEY music, I have trouble with the small CAR.<strong>  
><strong>Doctor: Have you ever worn eye BANKS or contact ASSOCIATES?<strong>  
><strong>Patient: Just PAPER glasses.<strong>  
><strong>Doctor: Let's test your eyes. Look at the chart. When do the letters become HANDSOME?<strong>  
><strong>Patient: What chart, doc?<strong>  
><strong>Doctor: The large one with OFFICES. Right in front of you.. On the wall.<strong>  
><strong>Patient: What wall?<strong>  
><strong>Doctor: You AMAZINGLY need glasses!<strong>

**Don't think I'm doing this again. And just for the record, that one at the top about working into a busy schedule? That was serious, I hadn't read the mad lib yet. And it's also a hint - I'm BUSY. Stop sending me unimportant crap.**

Mike was laughing incredibly hard, tears streaming down his face and banging his hand off the table. He felt the need to go and congratulate Harvey on his excellent mad lib. However, as he stood up another wave of euphoria crept up on him and he was doubled over, completely in stitches.

"Mike?" He managed to regain his upright composure and turned to see Harold stood behind him. "What's so funny?" The other associates were gathered behind him, looking curious. In their lunch break the gas had worn off. They obviously didn't know this, and Louis had yet to return to see what damage had been caused.

"Hey, Harold," Mike choked out. "I'm... doing... mad libs!" He nearly fell to the floor because of his laughter, and tears were once again falling down his face. Harold felt slightly uncomfortable, but suddenly behind them, Jimmy gave a snort.

"I haven't done mad libs in ages," he tittered, walking towards Mike. Soon, the other associates followed, chuckling.

It didn't take long for them all to be in stitches, and since Mike had been exposed to the gas for a longer amount of time, he was now getting very light headed, which just made him laugh more. The cannister was now well and truly broken, since anyone merely passing through the office would walk away giggling.

"Oh, I should reply to Harvey's email!" He told them hysterically. He turned to see that his computer had gone onto the screensaver and burst out laughing. "I'll just go see him," he told them all, stumbling away. The light headedness was becoming worse and as he approached Donna's desk he stuffed his fist in his mouth to try and keep his giggles at bay.

"Mike, Harvey's been - what's wrong with you?" Donna asked, an eyebrow raised. He was bright red from all of the laughing, and his shaking told her he was attempting to stop anymore laughter escaping. "Just get in there," she sighed, pointing over at Harvey's office.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, giggling, pulling the push door and laughing.

Donna shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Harvey, what'd you think of my mad libs?" Mike asked excitedly, after banging into the glass door a few times.<p>

Harvey stood up, rage flaring in his eyes. "What did you take?" He growled, glaring at Mike. "Come on, you finally buckle under the pressure? Decided that you needed some pot to get you through the day?"

Mike was giggling. "No, Harvey - you know I threw it all away; I've only had coffee this morning," he had another fit of laughter.

"How _much_?" Harvey asked, disgusted. He really didn't need a caffeine-ridden Mike right now.

"A whole one cup!" Mike informed him, laughing so hard that he leant on Harvey. The older man instinctively tried to prop him up, but had no idea what else to do. "You know what?" Mike asked, gripping slightly at Harvey's tie. "I think I want to look like you," he tried to say it seriously, but tears of mirth were springing to his eyes.

"Mike - what's happening?" Harvey asked, pulling Mike off him and trying to make him stand of his own accord.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "But I think something's happened. I feel weird..."

"You're acting it," Harvey muttered, trying to guide Mike over to his couch.

He was surprised when Mike turned to stumble into him and just rest with his face pressed into Harvey's shoulder. "I really wanna be like you," he informed Harvey, still giggling. "I wanna be a really good lawyer..."

"Mike - _what. Happened?_" Harvey asked, trying to forget Mike had said that to him. He couldn't help but feel flattered, but now felt an inordinate amount of pressure to be as amazing as the young man in front of him seemed to think he was.

"Harvey," he glanced over to see Donna stood at the door, throwing Mike a wary look as he tittered and fell onto the couch (which may or may not have been Harvey pushing him down). "You might want to come and see this."

Looking down at Mike again, Harvey walked away. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he told Donna, walking down the corridor to see a crowd gathering around the associate office.

"Well, at least now we know that they're broken, we can act accordingly," Louis tried to defend himself in front of Jessica. Harvey looked around the room to see many grim-faced associates, and some were giving out random chuckles here and there.

He pushed through the crowd to get closer. "Louis, what did you do?" Harvey asked.

"Harvey, this isn't your concern," Jessica informed him sternly.

"The hell it's not - my associate is acting stranger than normal and I want to know why," Harvey demanded, glaring at Louis.

"He's not... he's not back to normal yet?" The man Harvey recognised as a new client asked, looking nervous.

"Would I be asking if he was?" Harvey said, his words almost a yell in the now deathly silent room.

"Harvey, this is Victor Housend, one of our clients," Louis introduced. "He's being sued because the cannisters at his garage have been claimed by workers to be faulty."

"What kind of cannisters?" Harvey asked.

"Nitrous oxide - for the engines," Housend informed him. "So Louis said we should - "

"I think you'll find, Victor, that you insisted on this," Louis tried to say smoothly.

"Insisted on _what_?" Harvey barked out.

"Louis and Victor placed some of these cannisters around the room to see if they were faulty," Jessica told him, her stern gaze staying Louis. "It seems they became more faulty throughout the day and let more gas out."

"Laughing gas?" Harvey asked, astounded. "You just let the associates breathe this in all day?"

"They went out for breaks," Louis argued.

"Actually," everyone turned to look at Harold, who blushed. "Mike uh... he didn't have any breaks, Mr Specter, Sir. We came back from lunch and he was still sat there."

"Well he may have reacted more strongly to the gas," Louis said. "I placed a cannister underneath his desk."

All Harvey saw was red, and he walked very calmly over to Louis (and was pleased that the shorter man tried to move away) and said, "No one - _no one_ messes with _my _associate."

He then punched him hard enough to knock him to the floor.

* * *

><p>The associates would later refer to it as 'The broken cannister debacle of 2011'. After Harvey had punched Louis, Jessica had given a mild scolding to him but her heart wasn't in it, considering Louis could have killed Harvey's associate. The whole day was a flurry of excitement, not least because an ambulance was called.<p>

Not for Louis, who was thoroughly chastised by Jessica and was made to slink back to his own office to tidy up, after Harvey gave him a bloody nose.

Harvey had called the ambulance, after realising that Mike hadn't sobered up when the rest of the associates had.

"Harvey, I'm _fine_," Mike had stressed, giggling as he was strapped into a wheelchair.

"Sure you are, kid," Harvey agreed as he walked with them to the elevator. "Just humour me."

"Can we do more mad libs?" Mike asked.

The great Harvey Specter's heart ached slightly as he heard that. Mike genuinely sounded like a small child who was made to come in from a day of playing.

"Sure, Mike," he replied. "I'll clear my schedule," Mike beamed from where he was sat as the paramedics pressed the ground floor button on the elevator.

"Don't worry," one of them said to Harvey, "it's not very likely that there'll be any permanent damage."

Harvey nodded as he watched the doors close.

* * *

><p>Just two days after this and Mike was back at work. He'd been plyed with oxygen at the hospital and felt fine today. He was worried that people might say something, but then realised that - how could they? All the other associates had been affected too, and Louis was avoiding Mike lest Harvey stood around the corner with another punch ready.<p>

He sat down at his desk and was pleased that no one said anything mocking or threw any snide comments. They were all feeling particularly lukewarm in regards to Louis. Just Mike sat down, a small _ping _came from his computer. He frowned when he saw it was a link from Harvey to Rene's website, in particular the three piece suits.

**These aren't in your price range, but it's nice to look at, isn't it? So when you become a 'really good lawyer' like me, you might be able to afford it. You know, because you want to look like me.**

Mike had barely finished reading this when he shot up from his desk and sprinted down to Harvey's office

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hee, poor Mike. So this twisted a bit and went on longer than expected XD Still, I hope you all enjoyed, and don't worry if this wasn't what you had in mind when I said 'mad libs' because I'm planning another mad libs chapter ;) Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Drunken Drabbles

**Hi guys :D So how awesome was the last episode? (SPOILERS!) I squee'd when Harvey defended Mike, and when he went to pay off the security guard and Mike was just staring at him with hero worship all the way :3 So I wanted to write a particularly epic bromantic chapter ;) I was a bit wary, as it seemed repetitive - drunk!Mike and high!Mike relate to the same thing, but I'm sure you'll like it just as much :D**

* * *

><p>It had been a <em>long <em>week. Or was it two? Mike wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was going to get _really _drunk tonight. Like, wake-up-in-a-back-alley-wearing-someone-else's-clothes, drunk. It wasn't as if the pressure of his job was finally getting to him, or that he was celebrating. He just needed to get away from work for a bit. After the 'Broken Cannister Debacle of 2011' he needed to get away from the shooting looks of sympathy that occasionally got thrown his way by receptionists or some of the associates. Even Jessica. And from Louis' smug face. He'd now forgotten his worries about Mike's personal body guard.

After about 2 days Louis had gone to Mike's desk and asked extremely politely if Mike wouldn't mind filling out some forms that Louis hadn't had the chance to complete. After a wary glance around he had left. And after a week he decided that Harvey had put his protectiveness back on the shelf, and so he was back to his old self. But Mike was finding it harder to cope with both Louis' and Harvey's orders, and while he managed to do all the work, he had missed an opportunity to see his grandmother.

He had called her, explained the situation, and she had been very understanding.

"I'm proud of you, Michael."

A lump had risen in Mike's throat as she said that, and he hastily said goodbye. He had told her he'd visit another day.

When he got there this morning, he had been told she'd suffered a stroke at around the same time he was supposed to have been there. If he'd been there, he could've done something. Called for a nurse faster than his grammy had pulled the emergency cord. As far as he knew, she was recovering. It had been a very minor stroke, but he knew that for a woman in her condition, it caused a lot of damage.

So now he was sat in a bar somewhere, clutching his 6th bottle hazily and checking his phone in case there were any new calls or messages from the care home.

* * *

><p>Mac had worked in this bar for about 20 years. He was used to all sorts; guys who just found out their wife was having an affair, guys who were <em>caught <em>having an affair, people with money troubles, people who just wanted to forget everything for a night...

He wondered what the kid in front of him was thinking. He glanced at his customer. At first he had asked for ID; as surprised as he was to find out that not only was the guy over 21 but worked at a _law firm_ (He had accidently given Mac his work card), Mac had just kept pouring the drinks, forgetting to ask if he had any car keys. Looking back and seeing... Mike, was it? Mike swaying gently, he thought he'd best get the keys now.

"Hey, pal?" Mike looked up to see Mac in front of him, wiping a cup down. "I think you should give me your keys."

"What?" Mike asked. "You're not gettin' into my apartment... no offence, man - but I don't even know you..."

"Car keys, genius," the Mac clarified, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I've just got a bike," Mike told him. "'S a good one - Harvey bought me him; I call him 'Dex', and tha's short for 'Dexter', cause he seems like a really _smart _bike..."

Mac wasn't in the habit of asking 'How much have you _had_?' in an exasperated voice, but he was now struggling to recall how much he'd served the kid. He'd had quite a few bottles of beer, and then he'd bought about ten shots. The kid was an average drinker, he noticed; not a lightweight but not exactly up there with the serious drinkers he had sat further down the bar, talking morosely over their whisky.

The kid just _wouldn't_ shut up. Of course he'd had the odd customers who wanted to tell their friendly neighbourhood barman everything wrong with their lives, but Mike wasn't even doing that. He was just talking. Something with numbers. He was listing numbers.

Mac wasn't stupid, he knew a thing or two, and he also knew that the string of numbers his customer was reciting was some sort of numerical formula. His eldest son was doing a maths degree at college. But this kid... he was just reciting things that made Mac's head spin. And then he moved onto Law terms.

"I think you've had enough," Mac told him. Listening to the kid's babble he had just nodded and served when he asked for more drinks. But he prided himself on being a decent person, and whilst the kid could probably still handle a few more drinks before he passed out, Mac didn't want to let that happen.

"Wha'?" Mike slurred. "No - I got money!" He pulled out his wallet and showed it to Mac for inspection. Mac snorted - he knew that the kid had next to nothing left; that last drink was all he could afford. "'N c'mon, man - I need more alcohol; if it wasn't for me, my grandmother wouldn't be as sick as she is now..."

"That so?" Mac asked casually, serving another patron a drink.

"I mean, if I'd turned up yesterday like I was s'posed to, y'know? Then maybe... Maybe..." he tailed off, in a world of his own. Or so Mac thought. "Ooh - hey, I jus' got a text!" Mac nodded as he eyed the kid warily. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been thrown up on by a customer, but he didn't want that to happen tonight. Although maybe the kid would just pass out before that, Mac hoped, noting the ever-present swaying.

"Hey, it's from Harvey!" Mike said happily, holding up his phone so Mac could see it. "He bought me a bike, d'you know that? He can say what he likes, he _cares_..." Mike frowned as he apparently had to stop the phone from moving around so much to read the text. "Uh... what's this say?" He asked Mac, pushing the phone in his face.

Usually Mac would just ignore customers who were too drunk, but he liked this kid, and was slightly amused by him. He held the phone in front of him and read:

**Mike, the files you gave me were the wrong ones - I need Chapham V Jones; LOUIS needs Gunter V Hallworth. Get your head in the game.**

This was the amazing Harvey he'd heard so much about? The one who bought the kid a bike, and _punched _a guy for him, and looked after him when he was sick? Mike scowled and stood up shakily. "Let me text back," he demanded.

A few minutes went by and Mac saw Mike's phone vibrate. Mike gazed at the bartender who rolled his eyes and read it.

**What are you talking about? If I find out Louis has slipped you something there'll be hell to pay. Get back here and sort out your mistake.**

Mike frowned but texted something back, slamming his phone down on the bar. When Mac's back was turned a girl who apparently thought that Mike was cute invited him to do shots with her. When Mac had turned from serving someone else, the girl was stumbling away to the toilets, presumably because she'd drank them too fast, and Mike was now reeling from the alcohol. "Hey, man I got another, 'nother text..."

**Are you alright? If you've gone insane and that's why you've suddenly lost the ability to spell then that's going to look very bad on me.**

Mac thought he could sense a hint of caring there, he supposed... Before he knew it, Mike was thrusting the phone back to him.

**For god's sakes, if this is some sort of prank I'm going to let Donna deal with you. Where are you?**

Mike presumably texted something akin to 'bar' or 'drunk' as Harvey seemed to understand.

**I'll only ask you this once - do you need me to come get you?**

Mac felt relieved. _This _was the Harvey that the kid had been talking about. Mike shoved the phone at him one more time before swaying sideways a bit too much and falling on the floor.

**I'll be there in five minutes.**

After skimming through some of the texts, he felt it necessary to text Harvey again and tell him the correct adress.

* * *

><p>"Harvey!" Mike pulled himself off the bar where Mac had made him perch in order to keep him upright. He had been looking particularly morose ever since he had sent that last text. "H'vey," Mike mumbled in a desperate manner, "we need t' go..."<p>

Harvey quirked an eyebrow and looked over at the bartender, who shook his head and held his hands out. "Hey, I'm legally allowed to sell him alcohol. I stopped serving after I saw he'd had too much."

"The only place you need to go is home," Harvey told Mike sternly, pulling him up by the elbow as he started to sink to the floor again.

"No - m' grandmother," Mike whined, trying to pull out of Harvey's grip.

"Mike it's half two. I think she'll be asleep," Harvey told him, looking at the bartender. "How much has he had?"

"Too much," was all he got in reply.

"Fantastic," Harvey muttered.

"Harvey," Mike was pulling at him desperately. "Harvey we gotta go - what 'f she's _dead_?"

"Dead?"

"She's not well, H'vey..." Mike whimpered, looking up at Harvey with bright eyes. "She's getting sicker; and I couldn't even see her today... What if..."

Harvey felt awful. He knew that he was partly the reason Mike hadn't been able to see his grandmother. "I'll call the nursing home, kid," Harvey soothed - hell, he'd done it before. "I'll see how she is."

Mike gazed up at him with a somewhat adoring gaze before beaming and turning to Mac. "I _told _you how awesome he is!"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mike," with that he turned and pulled Mike towards the exit. Mac watched them go and smiled.

He wasn't worried seeing the kid stumble away.

He was with Harvey.

* * *

><p>"You know it's a school night," Harvey said, mildly disapproving.<p>

"Yeah, but I needed alcohol - I _love _it; Harvey, les' go to a bar!" Mike grinned at him.

"Just take us home, Ray," Harvey called up front, as the car started moving. Mike pouted and slid down in the seat. Harvey couldn't help but snicker slightly. Mike was _wasted_. But after Harvey's assurance that he would call the nursing home, he had perked up considerably and Harvey was uncomfortably reminded of the 'Broken Cannister Debacle of 2011' as Mike tittered happily and babbled to Harvey about everything and nothing. He was also a very _clingy _drunk, Harvey found out. However much he tried to push the kid off, he would find him clinging again.

He was pressed up against Harvey, and whether he was feeling very dizzy and needed steadying or just wanted some basic human contact after his grandmother's health scare, Harvey wasn't sure. But right now Mike sittign as close as he could, and he was clutching onto Harvey's suit with one hand. Harvey surprised himself by letting him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think it's bedtime for associates now," Harvey said sternly, wincing as he found he sounded strangely like his father. Mike didn't seem to mind.<p>

"You're coming too, right?" He asked, stumbling over to the bed. Harvey had made him drink at least two large glasses of water and it didn't seem to have made much difference. Mike sat on the bed and looked up at Harvey. "You're sleeping too, right?"

"In my bed, yeah," Harvey told him. "On my own," he saw Mike wilt slightly and felt bad. It wasn't as if the kid was a flirty drunk and trying to get with him; not that he ever thought Mike would anyway - they were both too straight to be gay drunks. Mike just wanted company. It was like that scene in Disney's Lady and the Tramp (Not that Harvey would ever admit to remembering scenes from Disney movies) and the first day the puppy is home it whines until it's taken upstairs to be with company.

Harvey shook his head. He should probably get some sleep now. "How good a lawy'r d'you think I am?" Mike asked, as Harvey forcefully removed him from the bed and put him on the couch with a bucket next to him - he couldn't be too cautious what with how much his rug cost.

"I hired you - anyone hired by me and working around me will become a good lawyer," Harvey gave a diplomatic answer. Sure, Mike had good instincts, a head for facts and numbers; he just needed experience to become a good lawyer.

"I mean it when I say I like working with you," Mike slurred, grabbing at Harvey's wrist so that he had no choice but to stay. "And if I can be as good as you - that'd be awesome."

"Go to sleep, Mike," Harvey told him.

"But I'm not tired!" He whined, drawing out the last word.

"Nice try," Harvey scoffed, pulling his wrist out of Mike's hand. "Go to sleep."

"M' grandmother..." Mike whispered as he lay down, turning over to hug the pillow.

"She'll be fine," Harvey said in a hushed voice. He hadn't rung the nursing home but since they hadn't rung Mike, he was assuming she was fine.

"Promise?" Mike whispered, closing his eyes tightly to stop the room spinning.

"Sure, kid, I promise," Harvey said softly.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning to find an eerily quiet apartment. He remembered having to pick Mike up from that godawful bar in the early hours of the morning, so he knew he should at least be faced with something - Mike with his head in the toilet, rummaging around for some aspirin - something. Instead he turned over to find a post-it stuck to the pillow beside him.<p>

_Harvey! You said you weren't getting any more post-its... you lied! But don't worry, I still love you anyways... Not that I **love **you - but I like you more than I like Louis. And I don't like Louis._

Harvey looked around to see at least two dozen more notes around his room, and closed his eyes as he saw there were yellow post-its up _everywhere_. He wanted to get Mike to pick them all up, but one look at the kid and he changed his mind. Sure, it was Mike's fault that he currently lay on his boss' couch, pale and clutching a bucket in his hands. He also saw that Mike was still holding the pen he had used to write these.

Harvey had thought he heard movement in the night but he had been too tired to care, and assumed Mike was simply getting comfortable. Apparently he'd not stayed asleep and gone around with the post-its he'd found like an excited child. Harvey moved all over his condo, picking them up. From the few he could actually read, Mike had clearly been out of it.

_Louis looked **awesome **after you punched him - you punched him! I wasn't there, but it was **great**!_

_You know what your house needs? A **dog**. You're always talking about puppies - you should get one! Then I could come round and play with it, I've always wanted a dog :D_

_Can I house-sit?_

_Can I borrow a trampoline at some point? After you've bought one?_

_Harvey, why don't you have any alcohol? I tried a cupboard but it was locked - what do you keep in there?_

Harvey opened his fridge to find post-its _everywhere_. Whatever he looked at there was a note saying "_Eat me!" _or "_Drink me!"_ and on his tv, the words _"Play me!"_ were written in large, scrawled capitals.

"You need help, you know that right?" Harvey looked down at Mike, who was apparently woken by Harvey's words.

As soon as he sat up he turned green and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Mike's instructions had been, "Sit there and stay. I'm having a shower. When I'm ready we're going into work."<p>

He had nodded and put his head in his hands as he heard Harvey's shower starting. He had been taken to Harvey's home by Harvey himself, drunk out of his mind and worried for his grandmother. He had checked with the nursing home earlier, when he could talk without vomiting. She was steadily improving.

Harvey's phone went off, making Mike jump slightly. He was clearly receiving a text, and it kept going off. Mike decided it would be in his headache's best interests to stop the noise. He grabbed Harvey's phone and pressed the 'silent' button, not bothering to see who the text was from. Lower down, however, he saw his name. Raising an eyebrow he opened it and paled.

**Mike, the files you gave me were the wrong ones - I need Chapham V Jones; LOUIS needs Gunter V Hallworth. Get your head in the game.**

_Harvey it asll good in goin to sortt iY :)_

**What are you talking about? If I find out Louis has slipped you something there'll be hell to pay. Get back here and sort out your mistake.**

_It's not my fauikt that Lois does studf lkike that. Say pleasee_

**Are you alright? If you've gone insane and that's why you've suddenly lost the ability to spell then that's going to look very bad on me.**

_Somethnih bad happned Hvyy. Grammy isnt fdong so goof. _

**For god's sakes, if this is some sort of prank I'm going to let Donna deal with you. Where are you?**

_Bar off 32nd strtt. Hvy sdhe mihitg die._

**I'll only ask you this once - do you need me to come get you?**

_I really think i NEdd youi here._

**I'll be there in five minutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So yeah, I've decided texts fall under notes. And yeah, Mike's writing isn't the best when he's THAT drunk; in my experience handwriting is actually more legibile than texts when you're drunk ;) Hope you liked it, but I'm determined to move back to proper notes again, like when a chapter was centered around the notes. It seems to be lacking in this one. I feel kinda lukewarm about this chapter anyways tbh, so if you all tell me what you think I would really appreciate it :)**


	10. Mad Libs Round Two

**I had way too much fun finding those mad libs before, so I did another pass at it. And like I said in the last chapter, I felt like I was getting away from the original idea, so I'm going to try my utmost to keep it firmly centred around the notes :) And as ever, thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys really brighten my day :D**

* * *

><p>To say that Mike was bored was an understatement. However grateful he was that Harvey had given him this amazing opportunity and had hired him at great personal expense, he was still feeling bitter towards him. He hoped the Senior Partner could feel some sort of burning sensation from the glare he was sending from a few seat down.<p>

Apparently, Pearson Hardman did occasional IQ tests and they split the conference rooms up and then randomly filed the first 20 or so employees into the first conference room, and then the second, third, etc... The guys from IT had put all their portable laptops in the rooms, as Jessica apparently thought it was best to do the tests on a computer.

Honestly, Mike suspected that she thought if they were made to do the tests on paper, it might lead to notes being passed. Maybe that was why she made sure that when both Mike and Harvey filed into the room, she directed Mike to sit away from his boss.

Feeling slightly lonely, he opened up a new window and logged into the firm's email system. He now just needed to get Harvey's attention. Thinking fast, he decided to just do what he did in high school to get Trevor's attention when they were sat away from each other in a test. Firstly making sure that the 'teacher' (Jessica) wasn't looking, he found an old pen and threw it, wincing as it hit Harvey's back and hoping he wouldn't get fired.

Harvey turned, an eyebrow raised as he saw Mike give a small, timid wave, "_Email_," Mike mouthed obviously, quickly looking back at his screen as Jessica glanced up from where she was sat. Apparently the firm really didn't like cheats, as they were made to sit in silence and were watched by a high ranking member of the firm.

Mike quickly typed his email and sent it.

_Why were **you **asked to do this? You're a Senior Partner. _

**Because Jessica wants to avoid the appearance of favouritism. How should I know? Why are you wasting my time with emails, anyway? We have an hour to do this ridiculous thing.**

_I've finished, I'm bored :(_

**You've finished? What did you do, look at it beforehand and learn it? Maybe you sold it as well?**

_Haha. Actually yes. I skimmed through at the beginning and read the questions. And then I remembered them, worked them out as I wrote out the one before and finished about 20 minutes ago._

**It STARTED 20 minutes ago.**

_Yeah?_

**... Unbelievable.**

_I'm sorry - is that an **impressed **tone I read?_

**No matter what your brain can do, you can't read tones. And no, I'm not impressed - I just finished.**

_Why do they give us an hour to do it? It seems really pointless. _

**Apparently that's the standard time for everyone. And the firm like to know how smart their employees are.**

_Should I have tried to get some wrong? I mean, will they suspect me if I get **everything **right?_

**Don't flatter yourself, kid.**

_Oh I know I got everything right. Why, scared that I'll beat you?_

**You cheated. So if by some amazing feat you actually DO beat me, it will be because of that.**

_I didn't **cheat**. I just remembered the questions. Not my fault I have a superior mind to everyone else._

**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.**

_... Wanna play mad libs?_

**Right. Superior mind. Of course. Because mad libs isn't a game for children at all.**

_Hey, it's for children and adults alike! Children don't always know what 'noun' means!_

**Why, is that what you're having trouble with?**

_:/ Here's the link - www. itsamadlibworld .com  
>I've just done one - want to see?<em>

**No.**

_Great :D_

_'A Christmas Poem'  
><em>_'Twas the night before Christmas and all thru the **Law firm**  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even a <strong>puppy<strong>.  
>The <strong>associates<strong> were tucked, all snug in their **computers**  
>While visions of <strong>expensive<strong> plums danced in their heads.  
>Then up on the <strong>chair<strong> there arose such a clatter,  
>I sprang from my <strong>shoe<strong> to see what was the matter.  
>It was St. Nicholas with his little <strong>enormous<strong> belly  
>That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of <strong>shirts<strong>.  
>He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work<br>And filled all the **shelves**, then turned with a jerk,  
>And laying his <strong>brain<strong> aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod, up the <strong>cup<strong> he rose.  
>And I heard him exclaim as he <strong>talked<strong> out of site,  
>"<strong>Awesome<strong> Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

**Some of it doesn't rhyme.**

_Really? You're picking holes in a **mad lib**? In a computer generated scenario that I just add random words in? I bet yours will be worse._

**How much would you bet? $100?**

_I don't have as much money as you do! Ten bucks._

**50.**

_No way!_

**Chicken...**

_Fine. Use the same site so that it's fair!_

**I think you have OCD. Right.**

**'The Astronaut'  
><strong>**As everyone knows, the first American man to go into space was **HARVEY SPECTER**. Many astronauts have traveled in space since. One of the next spacemen will be **CAPTAIN KIRK**. He will reach an altitude of **FOURTY-TWO** feet in only 15 seconds. Then, he will fire his second-stage **CARS **and go into a WARM orbit. At this point, the electronic equipment will start sending FRIDGES back to earth. After 1,000 trips around the earth, his **BUSY** vehicle will reenter the **LAWYER** and come down over **NEW YORK**, and he will fly it to **PEARSON HARDMAN**. After that, a team of **DESKS** and FOOTBALL STADIUMS will visit the moon again.**

_You can't add your own name in it! _

**Why not? It asked for two male celebrities. Who was I supposed to put?**

_You aren't a celebrity, and Captain Kirk isn't real!_

**Blasphemer. Do you REALLY want to start this argument?**

_Bring it on - and I **so **won the best mad lib. _

**They give them at random, you were given a poem, I was given a piece about an astronaut. Admit I'm a celebrity and I'll say you won.**

_What? All I have to say is that you're a celebrity and you give me 50 bucks?_

**That's the deal. Going once...**

_Alright, fine... You're a celebrity (in the law world anyways)._

**Not good enough. Say that I'm like a god.**

_I'm not saying that._

**Fine. I'll keep my 50...**

_Alright, whatever - Harvey Specter is like a god. Happy?_

**Ecstatic.**

Mike checked the clock. They had about another ten minutes before the test would officially end. He looked around and saw that people were still glaring at their screens, tapping in answers, before clicking back and typing in different ones. He rolled his eyes. _They may have gone to Harvard_, he thought as he stretched and glanced at one machine, _but they **suck** at common sense_. He felt quite good about himself, and his quick answers. He scrolled through the mad libs once more and decided to do another.

_Most doctors agree that bicycle **swimming** is a **bright** form of exercise that benefits **torches** of all ages. Riding a bicycle enables you to develop your **head** muscles as well as **stupidly** increase the rate of your **toe** beat. Bicycle riding is also an **angry** means of **pie**. More **bells** around the world **write** bicycles than drive **horses**. No matter what kind of **laptop** you ride, always be sure to wear a **wheel** on your head and have reflectors on your **elbow**, especially if you **sleep** at night._

He couldn't help but snort at what it came up with and sent it to Harvey, lounging back in his chair for a while. Amazingly, he thought he heard a small chuckle and as he sat up straight to type a reply to the email he just received, Harvey turned around and shook his head slightly, an amused smile on his face.

**That's where you're going wrong. You need to wear a WHEEL on your head instead of that stupid helmet.**

_And apparently I need to wear reflectors on my elbows when I'm in bed._

**Well you clearly never know what'll come at you when you're asleep.**

_Exactly. If it's dark how will the truck coming towards my bed see me without reflectors on my elbows?_

**I think you should be more worried about how it got up to your crappy apartment and managed to fit in it.**

_Maybe it got stuck in the wall and, y'know, being about 7 floors up could scare the driver a bit. It'll be like that bit in the end of the Italian Job._

**To be honest, it would probably make your apartment look better.**

_At least half a truck sticking into my kitchen would be a talking point._

By now, both of them were chuckling; Mike was biting on his knuckles to stop from laughing loudly, and even Harvey couldn't keep the smile/smirk off his face as he read Mike's replies.

**You'd definitely make some new friends. Especially with the truck driver.**

_Yeah, having him pee in my sink 'cause he couldn't get out to the bathroom would probably bring us closer._

Thankfully, Jessica started talking before both men could start to laugh out loud. "Thank you everyone, your time is now up. Submit the tests and you can leave."

Mike clicked the 'save' button and logged out of the email system. He saw that Harvey was already out of his chair and heading out, behind the crowd who hadn't had to compose themselves before standing up.

"Mad libs, Mr Ross?" Jessica asked, an eyebrow raised as he had yet to completely clear his screen. Mike froze. "Are you aware we take the results of these IQ tests seriously? We have a standard here at Pearson Hardman, and if you don't perform above the bar then we will have to question your value to us."

"Come on, Jessica, you can't blame him if he's smarter than the other drones," Harvey's voice came like a saviour from the heavens and Mike felt slightly braver in the face of Jessica's annoyance. "Just because he finished earlier than everyone else and was bored..."

Mike stared up at Harvey for the almost-compliment he was being given. "Oh that's what happened, was it?" Jessica asked, sarcastically. "You finished early and played games for the rest of it because you didn't need the standard time?"

"Give him a break, Jessica," Harvey said, placing his hand on the back of Mike's neck and propelling him out of the door. "I finished the damn thing in 20 minutes."

_Somehow_, she thought as she watched them both leave, Harvey's hand still placed on his associate's neck as they walked out, _somehow they were still contacting each other throughout._

She didn't even feel that much annoyance. More curiosity and slight pride at the fact that Harvey was sticking up for the kid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think I got my mojo back regarding banter :D At least, I hope I did - drop me a line and tell me what you thought :D Gawd I'm slightly addicted to mad libs now XD And pleace cut me a break regarding IQ tests - I have no idea if there even IS a standard time for them, but I needed _something _to set the scene :P**


	11. Sick Note

**Again, you guys know I love each and every single review :D This chapter is dedicated to everyone who was affected by Hurricane Irene; even though it wasn't exactly the biggest of hurricanes (I don't think) I know there was quite a bit of damage, and I have several reviewers without electricity :P I hope you're all find and dandy :D**

**Oh, and this was inspired by _she. a. punk _- I LOVED your idea :D**

* * *

><p>Harvey looked out of his window with his hands in his pockets. He often did this on mornings. After collecting any mail from Donna (And maybe a coffee if he hadn't had time to get his own) he would go into his office, shuffling through it whilst stood in front of his large window. He loved the view, and for some reason was almost humbled by it. Many - such as Louis - would feel more powerful or rich; the view of many other New Yorkers going to work, whilst he was stood in a skyscraper overlooking them. They were so small, so insignificant in his life. But Harvey personally like the view because it reminded him of where he started, and he was grateful for this view every day.<p>

He remembered Mike's reaction to the view; and every one since the first. Every time Mike looked out of that window there was a small gasp, or a faint "wow..." as his associate gazed down, and across the city. Every time that happened Harvey smirked to himself, as Mike had been having the same reaction for about 3 months now.

Shaking his head and putting all of these thoughts to one side, he continued to flick through his mail, meandering over to his desk to use his silver letter opener. Mike preferred ripping envelopes open with his hands, but to Harvey, nothing beat smoothly opening it, the envelope still crisp and without the small scraps of paper that Mike seemed to leave every time he opened one.

"Harvey," Donna stood at his door, looking extremely agitated. "Mike's phone is calling your extension."

Harvey raised his eyebrow. The odd wording made him uneasy. "Why isn't he calling my cell?"

"It's not him on the other end," Donna told him quickly, walking over and pressing the button to let Harvey hear the other end.

_"Is this Harvey Specter?" _The deep voice was _definitely _not Mike, and for some reason all Harvey could think of was the scenario Mike had been forced into, having a kidnapper's demand money or they would kill Trevor.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked, answering a question with a question.

_"Mr Specter, my name is Dr Ray Simois at New York Downtown Hospital; my patient is a Mr Michael Ross - do you know him?"_

Harvey swallowed to stop some bile rising in his throat. "Yes - is he okay?"

_"Paramedics were called to an alley outside the Rickling Rehabilitation and Nursing Centre," _that name struck a chord with Harvey, and he remembered that was where Mike's grandmother lived. _"They arrived to find Michael unconscious and with what look like beatings."_

"How is he now?" Harvey asked, buttoning his jacket and grabbing his cell - wincing to find he already had one missed call from Mike's phone.

_"We should have him stable now; he's got quite a severe concussion, one of his arms is broken and he has fractured two ribs. I suppose he was lucky, all things considered. We informed his grandmother as she is listed next of kin; however since she is now living at the Rickling it is impossible for him to stay with her."_

"How did you know to call me?" Harvey asked.

There was a pause, and Harvey could swear there was a small chuckle, and imagined Dr Simois smiling. _"He woke up briefly as he was brought on and told us he needed to call you. Said you'd be pissed as hell to find out he was injured through a paramedic or a note. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling."_

"That kid," Harvey muttered, half to himself. "I'm coming down now, Doctor, thank you," he ended the call and looked over to Donna. "Cancel anything I have on today."

She tutted. "Your clients are going to think you have more important things to do with your time than help them."

Harvey smirked at her and left. As much as he wanted to tell her that he did, he couldn't imagine the look on her face if he admitted it.

* * *

><p>Mike felt as though his eye lids were too heavy for him. He groped slightly at the bedcovers and winced as the bones in his hand rebelled. His head honestly felt like it would break off in two and then his brain would leak through his ears. It was an almost welcome image, he thought sluggishly, imagining the warmth his smooth brain would give, flowing from his head... He squeezed his eyes tightly, hoping that was just an effect of the meds. He <em>really <em>didn't want to find out he had brain damage. Although that guy with the pipe must have given him a spectacular bruise on his jawbone. And a skull fracture to go with it... maybe some wiring had been required to fit his jaw back together? Because right now it hurt like hell.

His other hand squeezed into a fist and heard a crackling. He peeked his eyes open and pulled his hand up - thankfully this one didn't hurt that much - to see a peice of notepaper in his palm. He slowly opened it, reading slowly as the room seemed to wave around in front of him.

**I don't know how you manage to get into these situations; all you were doing was visiting your grandmother! How is that dangerous? And don't think that just because you were passed out somewhere means that I can't shout at you for not TELLING me you were passed out somewhere. I've been sat here for the past HOUR. If you wake up and I'm not here, chances are I've found something important to do - which basically means anything else that doesn't consist of me sat in this room listening to that damn annoying heart moniter. **

Mike tried to figure out just how exactly that note was meant to mean something. He usually understood any note that Harvey left, so he blamed the more than likely brain damage. He was definitely feeling tired though. But, ever the loyal puppy, he felt that he owed Harvey a note back. Thankfully, there was a pad of notepaper and a pen on the bedside table, and he could slowly write a message back. He had just laid it down on the table before his eyes rolled up and he passed out again.

* * *

><p>Harvey stretched as he re-entered the hospital room. Not much had changed since he had gone to get coffee, but he saw that Mike was clutching the note that Harvey himself had left. He gently went over to tug it out of his associate's hand, not feeling the need to leave it there anymore. However, as he did so, he noticed a pen and notepad resting on the table that he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up and his eyes widened as he realised that Mike had woken up when he had been gone.<p>

_You don't need to stay, Harvey, I'm fine here - mostly sleeping. Do you think a _(Harvey smirked as he saw that the word 'concussion' had been spelt wrong several times before simply being crossed out) _head injury is supposed to hurt as much as it does? If you could kill me when you get back that would be heavily appreciated..._

It was a short message, and the writing was a scrawled mess, Mike's words sprawling out all over the page. Harvey wasn't sure if he should inform a doctor or a nurse that their patient had woken up; for however brief a time.

He decided to press the call button anyway, and the friendly nurse who had shown him where Mike's room was in the first place came back in. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think the kid woke up while I was gone," Harvey told him.

The nurse (Lyle, Harvey read on his badge) gave Mike a quick check. "That's good; his concussion will be giving him hell though, the pain meds we were giving him should probably make him sleepy and pretty out of it."

Harvey nodded and thanked him, settling down in the chair for what he assumed would be a long wait.

* * *

><p>The second time Mike woke up, he gazed around dazedly. They must have drugged him up pretty well, because he couldn't really feel much. He hoped that was a good thing, and that it was deliberate rather than he'd severed some nerves. He could see that it was nearing dusk outside, and he winced as he looked around the room, his neck aching. He paused as he saw there was still a jacket on the seat near his bed.<p>

"H'vy?" He whispered, his voice broken and soft as he hadn't used it in a while. He guessed that Harvey had left again, and he nearly jumped as his hand yet again curled around a piece of paper.

**I swear if you wake up again and are reading this I'm going to kick your ass. How bad can your timing be? I've had to go to the office; visiting hours are over. I'll come back soon, I just needed to grab some files.**

Mike was feeling more awake than he had done the previous time, and decided to make the most of it by writing another note back, hoping that the painkillers wouldn't wear off before he was done. This time, as he carefully laid the notepad down, he settled back, determined not to go to sleep. He felt slightly light-headed, but was determined not to go to sleep before Harvey came back - after all, his jacket was still there, he can't have gone for long.

It was like when he was small, and he had tried to wait up to watch for Santa. He had inevitably fallen asleep. He chuckled slightly, imagining Harvey dressed as Santa. He hoped they had dressing up parties at the firm occasionally...

* * *

><p>Harvey decided to stay at the hospital for as long as it would take. He just wanted to see for himself that Mike wasn't brain dead. That was it. He didn't want a brain dead associate. That would reflect poorly on him. The notes weren't enough.<p>

Speaking of, he groaned as he saw Mike had indeed woken since he'd been gone.

_Aw, Harvey I didn't know you cared - my timing is **awesome**, it's almost like I'm avoiding you intentionally :P And please, we both know that visiting hours wouldn't stop you. You were just bored of looking at me for so long; which is really creepy so please; if I'm asleep stop staring. You know what's nice? That you felt the need to reassure me that you were coming back - and it's hardly like you were gone for long, you left your jacket._

There was then a picture of a hastily drawn Santa, which Mike had labelled with 'Harvey'. The older man shook his head, deciding he _really _needed to stay now, because he still wasn't sure how brain dead Mike was.

However, it was now instinct to write a note back, and Harvey found that it passed the time if he just wrote stuff down, making notes. And it wasn't as if the staff would get him to leave now. It's not as if Mike would ever have to read this note.

* * *

><p>When Mike woke for the third time, he noticed several things. One - no matter that he had a catheter in; he was sure he needed to pee. Two - there was a Harvey in the chair next to him, and Three - said Harvey was asleep.<p>

At least he thought it was a catheter... Mike looked at the various tubes around him and assumed he had imagined it. He had an IV, and some other kind of drip, but nothing that resembled a catheter. Which now meant he had to go to the bathroom.

Good thing the drugs hadn't worn off.

He quickly shook his head (resulting in dizziness) and thought about more pressing matters - such as the fact that Harvey was asleep in the chair next to him. He looked really peaceful, Mike mused, slowly pushing himself up. His ribs were twinging uncomfortably, but the slow build-up of pressure on his bladder wasn't easy to ignore. He managed to stand up, and grabbed the pole with the IV's on, dragging them slowly across to a small door within the room that he hoped was a bathroom.

Thinking that'd deal with the sleeping Senior Partner later, he looked across to see he had a note in his hands. Mike slowly peeled it out of Harvey's grasp and saw that it was quite long, so he decided to just take it into the bathroom with him.

After he had done his business and washed his hands, he felt dizzy for a second, and hastily pushed the toilet seat and lid down so he could sit on it for a while. He decided now was a good a time as any to read Harvey's note.

**Seriously? I could only have been gone for about 20 minutes. You must have woken up just after I left and fallen asleep just as I was coming back. And don't try and read into my notes, kid - none of that had any sort of 'caring' tone in it; and I don't care what you say, you can't read tones. I've just had to go and get some files for the new case I was going to tell you about before you were mugged; were you mugged? Or were you just beaten up? If you tell me it was a ten year old girl I will be a) unsurprised and b) ready to kick your ass myself.**

Mike chuckled - Harvey must have been getting tired. Although it sounded like a normal Harvey note, Mike could tell that the older man was about to talk about the files he had gotten before getting side tracked with Mike's mugging.

**Oh and Donna's worried. Apparently. She probably just hated having to deal with all those other associates who HAD degrees at the interviews. So if you die, she is going to be VERY pissed, and I don't care if you're dead or not, you aren't going to want a pissed off Donna after you. These files I have; I need you to research into the background of Richard Colt, he's an investor into the Global...**

There was more - there was _lots _more, and it was all work-related stuff of things Mike needed to do when he got better. He couldn't be bothered reading it now, because he'd be thinking about it constantly, and he was now very tired of being sat on a toilet lid in a small room. He wanted to go back to bed, however uncomfortable he thought it was, it would be like lying on a cloud after sitting on this cold porcelaine.

He did notice a small note right at the end of Harvey's speech though,

**You wake up again and I'm not there, it'll be because you're dreaming. I'm not leaving until I actually talk to you - and NO, this is NOT caring. I can't have a brain damaged associate.**

Mike smiled; he didn't care what Harvey said, he could see caring in that. He decided to heave himself off the toilet and opened the door silently, so as not to wake Harvey. His jaw dropped as he saw that Harvey wasn't actually _there _anymore. His jacket was there, but Harvey himself was gone.

_You know what?_ Mike thought to himself, climbing slowly back into bed. _I don't care. I'm too tired._

* * *

><p>When Harvey woke up, he first noticed that his neck was stiff after a few hours in an uncomfortable position on a chair.<p>

He then noticed that Mike wasn't in bed. All thoughts of a stiff neck and tiredness forgotten, Harvey leapt to his feet. He was smart enough to not just yell, "Mike?" in the hopes that Mike was still in the room. And he wasn't worried either. Nope.

He was suitably concerned. If Mike was walking around then that would prolong his recovery, and Harvey needed him back at work soon. That was it. He left the room, hoping to see the young man stood out there, one hand wrapped around the IV pole and the other moving slowly as he chatted animatedly with a nurse. There was no one on the corridor. Harvey felt himself getting more worried - an emotion that he hadn't felt in regards to another person for quite a while. Well; that's not true, he could feel it towards Donna or Jessica, but he'd never been _this_ agitated.

"Excuse me, the patient in this room; Mike Ross? He's gone," Harvey grabbed the first person in uniform he found.

"Sir, calm down," the person - a janitor, when Harvey looked properly. "Look, I've been doing my rounds and I haven't seen anyone in a patient's robe around this corridor," the man stepped back from Harvey and slowly picked up the mop he had dropped when Harvey had surprised him.

Harvey walked back to Mike's room; to get his jacket, and was met with an odd sight. Mike was back in bed. Harvey knew he wasn't dreaming, and he knew he wasn't mad. Where the hell had he been?

"You idiot," Harvey said, quite loudly. "Where did you go? You think if you just slip off no one will notice?"

"Did you notice?" He jumped as Mike cracked one eye open.

"It's hard to miss," Harvey snarled, still trying to get his heart rate under control. "Where did you go?"

"Bathroom," Mike said quietly. "I got caught up reading your note."

Harvey growled at him and walked over, placing a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder, a walking antithesis considering how angry he looked. "You trying to give me grey hairs?"

"At least they aren't falling out," Mike pointed out tiredly, his eyes closing some more. "You don't want to end up like Louis."

"I'd buy a wig," he muttered, not really realising that he was talking as Mike succumbed to sleep. He pulled the covers up and smoothed them down.

A shadow fell over the room and Harvey turned to see the janitor again. "You find your son?" He asked with concern.

Harvey seemed to bristle slightly at this and replied, "He's not my - " He glanced down as Mike dozed. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I found him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN D'awww :) Right? Riiight? *silence* There wasn't as much note-writing in there as I'd have liked, but I don't think they'd have been able to miss each other THAT much XD So yeah, tell me what you think - and just as a warning; I got a weird idea for the next chapter that is quite... I suppose it's crack. I'll explain more in the note at the beginning of that one, but it isn't... normal XD **


	12. Crayons For The Associate, Sir?

**So, yeah, like I said, this one's weird XD It's not a normal chapter; as you will see, but I just had such an adorable image in my head, and I knew I wouldn't have time to make it a whole other story, so I decided to incorporate it in this. Take it as a crack!chapter if you wish, as I'm not even going to attempt to explain how this happened, so it's going to sound as if it's completely normal :P And I don't know if that made ANY sense, I've had quite a few jager bombs...**

**WARNING: contains oddness (_Cute_ oddness, but oddness nevertheless) and no attempt to explain why the oddness is occuring. Anyone wanting to take this idea and use it for a whole other story is welcome to it, because otherwise it will be stuck in my head forever.**

* * *

><p>It had been some decidedly odd few days, Harvey decided, sitting down at his place in the meeting, with his associate sat next to him. For one, the reason Mike was in the meeting with him was that Donna was out for the day and he had no one to watch him. Secondly, Mike was sat on a few large law dictionaries.<p>

Harvey wasn't sure if he'd ever had to think to bring toys to keep his associate quiet in a meeting.

After a whole lot of oddness regarding a previous client, Mike was now roughly 3 years old, and would be for another week until whatever that crackpot bitch scientist did wore off. The clothes he was wearing; courtesy of Donna, were just a little on the large side, and even though she had badly wanted to buy him a suit, she had to surrender to the fact that they were way too expensive to buy for only 2 weeks of use. So now he was sat in jeans and a blue sweatshirt, tiny velcro-laced shoes on his feet.

"Bored," he muttered to Harvey, pouting as yet another partner filed in and patted his head condescendingly.

Harvey shot him a sharp glare. "I'm sure I was told you're an adult in your mind," he said softly so as to not disturb everyone else. "I must have been mistaken."

Mike glared back. "My mind needs constant stimulation," he whispered feverishly, his small tongue unable to wrap it's way around the word 'stimulation' and he was stuck with it for a few seconds until finally saying it correctly. "And _you _said that you would bring something to 'keep me quiet'. You _said_," his voice was getting slightly louder in pitch and Harvey; although having barely any experience with children, could tell that - adult mind or no - his associate was about to have a full-blown tantrum.

"You can take the minutes," Harvey said to him jokingly, quickly trying to think if Donna had left any toys at her desk or in his office that Mike could use. Mike's scowl grew darker and he opened his mouth wide, threatening to either start screaming or hold his breath until he either got what he wanted or passed out - whichever came first.

Harvey hoped it was the latter.

"You do that and I will not only give you a bath tonight, I will ask Louis to come and babysit," Harvey hissed as the last few partners filed into the large room, Louis being one of them. Mike's mouth quickly snapped shut and he gazed up at Harvey, large blue eyes showing every emotion he was feeling. "Better," Harvey said crisply, smoothing out imaginary creases in his suit.

"But _Harvey_," he whined, pulling the older man's name out into long syllables.

"Oh for God's sakes," Harvey muttered, standing up and leaving a bewildered looking Mike sat on the stack of law books. Everyone looked over as he stood.

"Harvey?" Mike asked in a small voice, his toddler mind scared that Harvey was sick of him and leaving.

Jessica also questioned him. "Harvey, where are you going? The meeting's about to start."

"I'll be one minute," he promised her, before looking over at Mike. "Stay here," he said, pointing at the ground for a second. "And behave," he added as an afterthought. Mike blushed as everyone else in the room looked at him, although Jessica had a soft, amused expression on her face and was smiling lightly. Whereas Louis was looking at Mike as if he was something festering in the back of a fridge. Thankfully, Harvey was back in about half a minute and nodded at Jessica to start.

He gently rolled some crayons onto the table in front of Mike and gave him a peice of paper. "There you go," he said quietly, sounding pleased with himself. "How about you draw some nice pictures for Daddy to look at when he's finished with his meeting?" He suggested with a patronising tone, resulting in him getting a small slap on the arm from a tiny hand.

For a few moments Harvey almost believed that Mike would be quiet throughout, or at least not keep him from hearing what Jessica had to say. He was wrong.

He felt Mike pat his elbow and looked down to find a note scribbled in crayon.

_Is it just me, or have you noticed Louis staring at me?_

Harvey read this and looked over to see the Junior Partner quickly look away. Harvey snatched up his fountain pen.

**Maybe he thinks you're just too adorable. Or, more than likely, he's freaked out by a 3 year old who can beat him in a game of Trivial Pursuit.**

_I **am **too adorable - who knew I was **this** blonde when I was younger? And hey, is it my fault that I'm too awesome for him?_

**Right, yeah. Too awesome. At least he doesn't need help going to the toilet. Well... I severely hope he doesn't.**

_It's hardly my fault! But, uh... Harvey?_

**What?**

_I think I need to pee._

Harvey rubbed his face and put his pen down, standing up and grabbing his associate's small, chubby hand. "Harvey?" Jessica questioned, again.

"We'll be back in a second, keep going," he told her over his shoulder, dragging Mike more quickly than the small boy could walk.

"Slow down!" He whined, tripping over his own feet.

"I am _not _going to be held responsible by Donna if you have an accident," he warned grimly, practically throwing Mike into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Better?" Jessica asked calmly as they both came back in.<p>

"Yup," Harvey replied, grabbing Mike by the armpits and lifting him back on his stack of books. He too sat down and picked up his fountain pen in an effort to make notes. _Proper _notes.

_What's the meeting about?_

Harvey groaned.

**Shouldn't you have been listening, Mr. Eidetic-Memory?**

_Hey, it's not **my **meeting. I'm only here because Donna's sick of me._

**That's true.**

_Oh._

**For goodness sake, she's visiting her sister for the day. I had to bribe her NOT to take you with her.**

_Why? Getting attached? Ooh - do you **care**?_

**No, I just didn't think I should subject her to a two hour car ride with you. You really think I'm not regretting bringing you into this meeting?**

_I thought you enjoyed spending time with me..._

**When have I ever said that?**

_I just assumed it seeing as we've been sleeping in the same bed for a few..._

**I only have one bed, where else were you supposed to sleep?**

_Couch?_

**And let Donna find out and kill me slowly? No thank you.**

The notes were stopped passing for a while as Mike's crayon was quickly whittling down. He pushed on the tip too much, and he now had to swap from the blue one to a green one. To be honest, he was amazed that his writing skills were as co-ordinated as they were. If he wasn't careful, Harvey would have him going through briefs. He slid another note towards Harvey.

_I'm thirsty._

Harvey wanted to slap a palm to his face. Of _course _the kid was thirsty. While Donna was there she had a habit of coming in with a juice box every half hour. He wasn't really prepared to keep the kid alive for a whole day on his own. He stood up once more and grabbed Mike by the hand, pulling him out into the corridor, just pausing to say; "Back in a minute," to Jessica.

He quickly found a watering fountain and had to hold Mike up so he could reach it. When he'd finally had his fill, he clamoured to be set down again. "My pleasure," Harvey grumbled to him, trying to dry off the splashes of water that had gotten on his jacket sleeves. Mike rubbed at his mouth to get rid of any moisture and gazed up at Harvey expectantly. Harvey's lips twitched. Wild horses couldn't drag it out of him, but he found three year old Mike adorable. His normal dark blonde hair was tufty and out of control, and properly, almost white blonde. His eyes seemed too big for his face, causing the blue in them to be more pronounced.

"Harvey?"

The older man shook himself. "Right, come on," he grabbed Mike's hand and brought him back, again picking him up to sit on the stack of books. This time, Jessica didn't even comment, but did glance up in their direction.

In the interests of staying quiet throughout the remainder of the meeting, Harvey decided to pass another note.

**That was the last time, kid - no more needing to go out. You won't die of hunger if you're hungry and there's no way you'll need to go to the bathroom again yet. You're. Staying. Here.**

_It's not my fault! Anyway, **Donna **usually has everything ready; kinda like how she runs your life._

**She doesn't run my life. **

_Does too!_

**I am not getting into a childish argument with you. But for the record, she doesn't run my life.**

_Does too! What about those times she's had to remind you to do something? Like see a client, or pick up your dry cleaning, or... or... or to feed me._

**She's my assistant, it's her JOB to remind me to see a client, and she gets paid extra for reminding me to pick up my dry cleaning. And I can't remember her ever telling me to feed you.**

_The other day! She did! She said not to forget about me when you go home, because she doesn't like making meetings to find new associates - so you have to feed me if you don't want me to die._

**In the time it took you to write that, I had remembered. And I don't care. Let me finish my meeting.**

_I don't think you know how boring drawing with crayons can be :(_

Pushing the paper at Harvey's elbow multiple times and not getting a reply, he looked down at the page, feeling whole heartedly dejected. He pouted and laid his arms on the table, crossing them and placing his head on top to rest. He let out a small puff of air to showcase his boredom, hoping Harvey would take notice. He was well and truly bored. He didn't know how long this meeting would last, and was starting to get tired. He glanced up at Harvey, who seemed to be engrossed in what Jessica had to say.

He was actually really tired now... He felt tears pricking in his eyes as he felt completely frustrated with his situation. He huffed again and brushed his eyes with one hand, sitting back and drumming his small heels into the books he was sat on.

A piece of paper was shoved in his direction.

**Stop with the melodramticism, kid - this meeting is going to end in about a minute. Okay? Just sit there and don't speak.**

_I'm **bored**, Harvey! I'm bored, and I'm tired and I feel like I'm about scream and I don't know **why**, so don't tell me to stop with the drama, Harvey, because any minute now, I..._

Harvey had been watching the little hand scrawl over the page as he wrote a reply, but suddenly a hand reached out from behind them and took the crayon that Mike was writing with. They both looked up to see Louis - apparently the meeting had just that second finished and everyone was packing up to go - who smiled at them before snapping the crayon in two.

Harvey had no idea what was going on, and apparently Jessica had been watching, because she stood up, her hands on her hips, about to ask the same as Harvey, when:

"Why'd you do that?" Mike small voice seemed to echo through the room, as it wavered, the tears that had been threatening to spill throughout the meeting finally falling down his face. Harvey winced as Mike decided that now would be a good idea to start bawling. Even Louis looked stunned, and backed away.

All of the partners in the room were quickly filing out, not wanting to hear the wails anymore. Soon, it was just Harvey, Jessica and Louis. Seeing Jessica looking at him expectantly, Harvey grasped Mike by the armpits and raised him off his seat, standing up to keep a firmer grip on his associate. He held him slightly awkwardly at first, but was soon holding him comfortably, only wincing slightly as Mike sobbed into his suit, getting tears all over it.

"Louis, what the hell did you think that would accomplish?" Harvey asked sharply, wishing he'd left Mike on the chair so that he could kick Louis' ass.

"Jessica, every time we have a meeting you complain that Harvey doesn't listen," he quickly ratted to Jessica, ignoring Harvey rolling his eyes. "They were still writing notes to each other, and - "

"I... was ... drawing... pictures!" Mike bawled through heaving breaths, gripping his hands tightly behind Harvey's neck, who was trying to soothe the boy by rubbing his back.

"Louis, I think you need to be less paranoid," Jessica told him, pointing at the door. Louis threw the world's dirtiest look at both partner and associate before leaving. Harvey raised an eyebrow at Jessica before quickly and smoothly picking the papers up and holding them at an angle that Jessica wouldn't see, as well as still keeping a firm hold of Mike. "Harvey, if you _were _writing notes..."

"Jessica, give the kid a break, he was only drawing," Harvey lied smoothly. "He was bored," he was pleased that Mike's cries were tapering off now, and tried to remember what Donna had said about calming him down. "If you'll excuse us," he said to her, nodding and quickly leaving; heading for his office.

"Sure fooled them," Mike whispered, sniffing.

"Yep, how could that have _possibly _been an act?" Harvey asked, rolling his eyes as he got into his office. Mike's lower lip trembled again, as tears still clung to his eyelashes. "Alright, alright - I'm sorry, kid - dammit what would Donna do?" He asked, half to himself.

"Harvey!" The man in question jumped slightly and looked down to Mike, who was holding out his hands and trying to get down to the floor.

"What?" He asked, deciding to just let the child spill from his arms.

"Not you!" Mike replied, running out of the room and crawling under Donna's desk, only to pop up a second later clutching the toy bear that Donna had bought for him. He came back into the room, hugging it slightly. Harvey raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You called that thing Harvey?" He asked.

Mike nodded and yawned, clutching the teddy to him like a pillow. "He looks grumpy. Like you."

Harvey snorted. "Thanks. Look, lie down on here for a while," he picked Mike up and deposited him on the couch, covering him in the pale blue blanket that Mike had grown attached to in the few days he had been in this state. "I'm going to go talk with Louis."

He heard Mike give a small giggle, and when he looked back, he saw that his associate was curled up under the blanket, holding 'Harvey' with one hand and sucking his thumb with the other.

He waited until he was away from anyone living before he let a fond smile grace his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I kind've really wish I hadn't been hit by this adorableness, because I really want to write so much more regarding wee!Mike and Harvey (And Donna, of course) and a possible Louis as the babysitter... But alas, my time has been taken up - PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE THIS OFF MY HANDS AND TURN IT INTO EPICNESS FOR THE REST OF THE WORLD TO WITNESS D: I seriously can only think of sweet toddler Mike in the office now XD So if anyone fancies themselves a writer; please go forth and make an amazing, cute story involving it ;)**

**Also: I really wish you'd either logged in or made an account (Whichever) but to the person who called themselves _cindaf*ckinrella _- thank you for the amazing graphic, I don't know if I'm supposed to be able to read the small post-its at the bottom; if I am then I need a bigger view or something :P But to everyone else: Behold the amazingness (Delete spaces):**

**http:/ 28 . media .tumblr . com/tumblr_lqsxq2Ya3s1qdeh74o1_500 . jpg**


	13. A Hostile Situation

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews :D I know it's mostly cause of mini!Mike, and I have an announcement on that subject: I've caved and begun writing a proper story involving it XD It'll still make no sense lol, but I hope you all read it and enjoy it when I publish :) **

**And eeek did you watch the last episode? (SPOILERS!) Mike's little, "You're betting me for nothing?" I couldn't help but squee over, and in all honestly I can't STAND Rachel and I think Mike should keep going out with Jenny :P I mean, come on - Rachel's little, "Now I can't flirt with you I refuse to do my job by helping you" speech annoyed me so much D: Anyways, rant over lol - as if next week is the last one :'(**

**Warning for the chapter: contains mild peril ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Damn<em>, Harvey thought, banging his head slightly against the book case in frustration. How the hell did he end up in this situation? He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. He heard a heavy thump from the room next door and stared at the door which connected the two rooms, as if he could magically open it to see what was happening. Instead, he saw a small piece of ripped paper shoved through it. Thankfully, he could reach over, as he was sat quite close to the door.

_That was great. Perfect. Stroke of genius. Thank you so much. 'Best damn closer in the city'? Yeah, I'm starting to see that now :/_

Harvey raised his eyebrows. The kid was honestly blaming him for this? He looked around and found that he wasn't next to a bookcase at all, but a large shelf that had stationary neatly tucked up on it. He grabbed a stack of papers, happy when some pens fell with them onto his lap. He quickly scribbled a reply and shoved it through the door.

**Of course it was all MY fault, it isn't like you're a walking disaster or trouble magnet. And if it wasn't for me being the best damn closer in the city, you might be dead right now.**

_You can't blame me for this! I just directed them up to your office! How was I to know? Just because you think you can 'read' people. And you didn't do such a good job of stopping them killing me._

**Well for starters you could have noticed that they seemed to have been carrying guns! And I think I did a pretty satisfactory job, considering you don't have a bullet in your brain.**

_They didn't exactly advertise the fact they had guns, Harvey! You may have stopped me from getting shot, but you didn't exactly calm them down. They were pretty angry after dumping you in there._

**Well of course I couldn't calm them all the way! What did you want me to do, run them a bath with some scented oils? **

_You could have offered!_

**Right, because I'm sure another smart-ass is EXACTLY what they wanted right then.**

_**Another **smart-ass? What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't being a smart-ass, Harvey; I was just telling them the statistics of them being found, and of us being found!_

**Yeah, and in some societies, doing that when they're threatening to shoot you is called being a smart-ass. Do you have a death wish?**

_I was trying to distract them! I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas! "Oh, please, just take all of my money, my assistant can pay you, I swear - just don't hurt me!"_

**I stopped them from shooting you by pointing out that everyone would be able to hear it. That was a pretty bright idea. And as for the flowers written around that so-called quote? As soon as we're out of here I will fire you for that. And I didn't BEG like that, OR offer all my money.**

_Right, yeah, because the great Harvey Specter couldn't live without all of his money - I mean, God forbid he'd have to sell one of his $150,000 cars! _

_P.S. You totally sounded like that._

**I only have ONE car that I payed $150,000 for - the other three were less than $50,000.**

_Oh, okay, yeah - that makes it all **so **much better. _

**Hey, I earned that money with HARD WORK. I can do whatever the hell I want with it.**

_Okay; if you earned that, why don't you come up with a way to get us out? Because I didn't really anticipate being handcuffed to a radiator as a way to enjoy my Friday night._

**Is the radiator on?**

_Great, thanks - I appreciate the concern :/_

**I'm just trying to diffuse the bad situation with humour.**

_Because that worked **so **well before. And for your information; yes. It is. And it's on **full**._

**The smart thing to do would be to move away from the radiator.**

_See that **would **be smart, seeing as how I'm **handcuffed** to it. Like I already told you._

**Pick the lock.**

_Okay, however surprising it may seem to you; just because I'm from a poor background, doesn't mean that I know how to pick locks. I'm not a thief._

**No, just a cheat. You managed to break into that rival firm's files.**

_**That **was using my smarts by getting past security; there was no **breaking **involved. Can we not talk about that?_

**Sure, let's put it behind us. You know, seeing as how you got caught, and I had to bail you out - speaking of; you still haven't paid me back.**

_You didn't need to give the guy **that **much! Only **you **would be able to pay **you **back. And can we focus on the slightly bigger issue?_

**Relax; I signalled Donna as we were walking out, she'll have called the police.**

**_How _**_did you signal Donna? We were walking out with **guns **stuck in our sides, and you had no idea where we were being taken!_

**Don't question me. She understood, trust me. They'll track our cell signal or something and find us any time now. Don't worry.**

_I'm not worrying. And this isn't a **movie**, Harvey - this is real life, I don't think my cell has gps or whatever they would track us with!_

**Calm down, Mike - think of your nice paralegal friend. Or your nice blonde friend.**

_Shut up. And it's easy for **you **to say 'calm down' - you aren't attatched to the world's hottest radiator! I'm going to get some kind of infection from the chafing on my wrist, I'm going to die from blood loss from the chunk missing from my head, and no one will find our corpses until a thousand years in the future, when they open it like some kind of Pharaoh's tomb, and Donna will have had to find a **new **Harvey - or what if they find you, but by the time they find me I've already bled out? You'll have to find a **new **Mike, and he'll have actually **gone **to Harvard, and everyone'll love him, even Louis, and you'll buy him a bike, and even **Donna** will love him, and - I'm running out of room._

**Jesus, kid - relax. Firstly; we're in adjoining rooms, they'll find you VERY quickly if they find me first. Secondly; they won't find our corpses in THOUSANDS of years. Maybe just a few weeks. Thirdly; Donna better not get a NEW me, because that's impossible. Fourthly; I'm not buying anyone a new bike again. And finally - how bad is this so-called chunk missing from your head?**

_What do you mean so-called?_

**Mike, you're overreacting to everything, and you're bound to be making a small cut out to be something much worse.**

_They hit me over the head with a **pipe**, Harvey. _

**I... Shit, kid; did you black out?**

_Maybe, I'm not sure. But at least with these notes you can tell I'm awake, right?_

**Yeah, just make sure to tell me if you feel dizzy.**

**...**

**...**

**Mike?**

**Shit, Mike - if you're dead I'm going to kill you!**

_Sorry, I couldn't resist :')_

**You're DEFINITELY getting fired when we get out of here.**

_I was just 'trying to diffuse the bad situation with some humour'._

**Remember that old story, 'The Boy who cried Wolf'? You better watch it.**

_Wolf! Wolf!_

**Great. So not only are we both trapped in these small rooms until help arrives; you have concussion.**

_I do not! Well... maybe a bit. My head hurts. Ow. Wolf!_

**You realise next time I won't believe you.**

_But if I'm dying and you ignore me, that wouldn't look very good on you would it?_

**I can't exactly do much though, can I? I can either ignore you when you die or listen to you die. **

_Harvey** - **I think I heard something._

**If you're scaring yourself imagining things coming into that room then it's your own fault. I'm not coming to hold your hand.**

_**Listen!**_

Harvey sighed but sat perfectly still, listening to his own breathing. His wrist was rubbed raw from the chafing of the handcuffs, but as he reached down to touch it, he heard what Mike had been hearing. It sounded like gunfire - and quite close at that. He had been holding his breath, and jumped when he felt a peice of paper touch his hand.

_Harvey, I think they're coming closer._

**Calm down, Mike - we'll be fine.**

He heard a loud bang just down the hall, and winced, trying to pull himself closer to the door that joined the two rooms. He was surprised to find another note hastily shoved through.

_Harvey..._

He frowned, seeing his name scribbled down there like that. He wasn't sure what Mike was expecting. However, the crashing sound was coming nearer.

**Don't worry, kid - it'll be fine. I'm right here next to you. Can you hear me?**

He waited for five seconds before giving a small thump on the wall.

**Hit back, Mike.**

Soon there was a tentative tap, and he was sure he could hear Mike breathing heavily on the other side.

**Good boy. Just stay there - I'm right on the other side of this door. Got it?**

_Yeah._

**Don't worry, this is probably the cavalry coming to rescue us.**

Mike tapped on the door some more, and Harvey reassuringly tapped back. Suddenly, the door of his room burst open, and Harvey held up his hand in front of his eyes as a bright light was shone in his face.

"Harvey Specter?" The light was lowered and he nodded, feeling someone crouch next to him and quickly unpick the lock. The handcuffs fell off with a _click _and he moved his wrist slowly, softly rubbing the skin. "Are you okay?" Someone clearly flicked the light switch and the small room was flooded with light. He saw the guys had SWAT uniforms on, and the man who had taken the cuffs off him took his helmet off. "We got a call from your assisstant - she said the men you left the office with had guns. It wasn't easy, but we managed to track your cell location."

Harvey couldn't help but smirk. _In your face, Mike. _

He looked up suddenly. "Mike," he said to the cop. "My associate - he's in the room next door, I think he's got a bad head injury."

The man nodded and went to his guys outside. Harvey quickly grabbed another scrap off paper and hastily wrote a message to slide under the door.

**SWAT's here, kid, it's okay - so when they kick your door down, please don't embarrass me by squealing like a five year old girl.**

He gave a small smile as he heard the other door breaking down, and stepped out into the corridor just as they were helping Mike out of the room. "Thanks for the warning," Mike said quietly, keeping one hand on the back of his head and holding the other gingerly, where it had been rubbed raw by the handcuffs. He was incredibly red - clearly he hadn't been joking about the heat coming from the radiator and his shirt was soaked with sweat.

"Well I'd already told them you were my associate," he said to Mike lightly as they were escorted down the stairs. "If you screamed as they went in, it'll reflect very poorly on me."

"Of course," Mike mumbled, but stayed close to Harvey as they were shepherded towards an ambulance. He was surprised to see Donna stood by anxiously, clutching a phone.

"Are you okay?" She asked, running under the police tape and giving Harvey a hug. She gazed at him critically before deciding that there wasn't anything majorly wrong. She then went on to Mike, mothering him within an inch of his life when she saw the welt on his scalp from the pipe, and the slight burns down his arm from the radiator.

"We're fine, Donna," Harvey told her. "Have you rescheduled my meetings?" She gave a small watery chuckle, but quickly enveloped both Mike and Harvey in a hug.

"_Never _do that to me again," she said thickly, letting them go and turning away while she brushed under eyes to stop any more tears leaking out.

"I'll try my best," Harvey assured her, shrugging off the blanket the medic had put on him and tossed it on Mike instead, who already had one. "Does everyone at the firm know what happened?"

"They know you were kidnapped from inside your office by gunpoint," she told him, twitching the corner of Mike's blanket to try and make it cover him more. "They don't know anything else though."

"Louis is never going to let me forget this," Harvey muttered. Another medic who hadn't seen him receive the first blanket put another one around him, which he immediately took off and threw at Mike. Donna tutted at him but knew she couldn't win and make him wear it, and instead pulled it around Mike's shoulders.

"He doesn't have to find out," Mike said from his bundle of three blankets.

"He already knows," Harvey reminded him, taking his phone off Donna and checking any new messages.

"He doesn't know what exactly went down here," Mike told him, with a small smile. "I don't remember us needing SWAT to get out of there, do you?"

Harvey smirked and rolled his eyes, going back to his phone.

* * *

><p>"... and then, just as they were about to pull the trigger, Harvey did this crazy move and essentially incapacitated two of them, and then broke the third one's wrist so he dropped the gun. Then he stood on his wrist until the guy told us how to get out. But, you know, by that point Donna had already called the cops, so when we got out they were just pulling up. That's why we were taken to the hospital in an ambulance; they'd already called ahead. We were ready to hitch hike back though," Mike told his adoring crowd, "but Donna insisted."<p>

All of the other associates were gathered around, hanging on to his every word. Although Gregory and Kyle looked sceptical, they couldn't help but show awe when hearing about everything that Harvey had supposedly done.

"So what did you do in all this, Mike?" Rachel asked from where she was sat on someone's desk. They were all sat in the associates' office eating chinese, when another first year associate had asked what exactly had happened.

Mike flashed her a grin. "Well we had to make sure we didn't alert anyone else, so I snuck down to their control room and fixed the CCTV so that it played on a loop so that they couldn't see us," he smiled at her as she shook her head. She didn't believe a word, but somehow every other associate was buying it.

"That's _awesome_, man," Jimmy said, bumping knuckles with Mike. Just as he did this, Harvey rounded the corner, about to go see Jessica. "Mr Specter - Mike was just telling us what happened; that's amazing!" The associates started clapping, and Harvey looked over at Mike, who blushed and concentrated on his food.

"Did Mike tell you where he got those burns from?" Harvey asked, raising and eyebrow.

Mike's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly, "Uh, I kind of glanced over that, they don't need to know..." He didn't want them all to know that he had been burnt on a _radiator._

"One of the guys had a flame-thrower and Mike managed to disarm him. But he got a little burnt doing it," he smiled at Mike's disbelieving face, which quickly turned into a nodding 'that's what happened' face.

"Dude!" The associates crowded around Mike some more and Harvey left, shaking his head.

He didn't want all the glory for their miraculous escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay :D I've always thought that the job of a lawyer was actually quite dangerous ;) This is EXACTLY how it would go down, obviously :') You know you all want to review and tell me what you think :) And, yeah - look out for my mini!Mike fic, which I will probably be naming after the original chapter :)**

**Oh, and a slight warning: I've ran out of ideas for notes, so any more would be greatly appreciated, and now I've started my mini!Mike fic I don't want to stop, so I might focus on that a tad more than this :S**


	14. Can't Speak? Try A Note

**Hey, you guys :D Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and ideas for future notes; they're all really amazing :D I had an idea for this one, and the wonderful _signofthetimes_ convinced me to use it, and _not paranoid enough _helped me decide which character to focus on - which will make a bit of sense when you read it ;)**

* * *

><p>Mike wasn't surprised when he arrived at his desk one morning and found a note from Harvey.<p>

**I need you to look through the Stanton Briefs and find me a clause that stops Henry Stanton from selling his company. Then you're going to go to a meeting at half past ten and explain it to him. DO NOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU HAVE THIS FORM **(There was an arrow drawn to show the attatched form)** SIGNED BY HIM.**

Mike sighed in frustration. Half past ten meeting. That gave him... he glanced at his watch. Three hours. He looked through the Stanton Briefs and groaned even more. Sure, they weren't in the same league as the Bainbridge briefs, but still, he would be cutting it fine. Then he suddenly realised that he was being sent to the meeting. Him. Harvey was supposed to be going.

Mike started to panic slightly. He was sure he felt flattered that Harvey was sending him to do it when the senior partner was originally going to go; but what if he screwed up? He was generally optimistic when it came to work, but given such short notice when he had thought that Harvey was going to do this deal made him very nervous. He felt like she should go and talk to Harvey, but realised he needed to find a clause soon. What if there wasn't one?

Now quite terrified, Mike sat down, downed a red bull and started reading.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours of research later, he grinned as he clutched the offending document in his hands, excitedly going to show Harvey what he had found; ready to <em>crush <em>Stanton and make this deal. His confidence soared slightly further when he overheard Kyle muttering to Seth, "Specter's sending Ross to the Stanton meeting; I don't know how he thinks that will go, I heard even Harvey Specter would have had a tough time closing this one."

Although Mike's stomach trembled and formed into yet more knots, he held his head high and smiled at Donna as he walked towards her. He paused as he noticed a small, white post-it on her desk. Mike couldn't read the words, but it was Harvey's handwriting.

He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. Writing notes had been _their _thing. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face as he walked into the office. He flinched as the first words out of his mouth were, "Wow, you look like crap."

Harvey glared at him, and signalled for him to come over. He did look like crap though. He was quite pale, and there were bags under his eyes. The usually neatly slicked back hair was quite unruly today, and every so often, and awful hcking cough would be issued from the senior partner.

"Um... are you okay?" Mike asked warily, walking over and showing him the clause he found. He waited and smiled as Harvey nodded and his eyes lit up. He handed the document back and scribbled down a note.

**That's a good job, Mike; you can definitely use that. Go and get that form signed. Don't even think about coming back before it's done.**

_Are you sure he'll go for it? And he has bodyguards - if I do this will they kill me?_

**Possibly. Why are YOU writing notes?**

Mike blinked. "Uh... because you are? Why are _you _writing notes?" Harvey glared at him.

**I have a throat infection. **

Mike had to read through the note several time. "You have... you've lost your voice?" Mike's eyes lit up and Harvey rubbed at his forehead in frustration. "You've actually - so you can't tell me what to do until you get better?"

Harvey waved the post-its in his direction and Mike couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "But it takes time to write notes, Harvey - I might have to be somewhere and then I won't have time to read your... Shit!" He glanced at the clock and realised he could be potentially late for the meeting. Harvey was shooing him and giving a glare that clearly said, 'you screw up and you're fired.'

* * *

><p>Amazingly, Mike walked out of the meeting with the form in his hands signed. It had taken ever ounce of strength for him to not burst into tears as the man explained that his twin girls were sick with leukemia, and he was selling the company to get them even better medical care. It had taken more strength than he had to just rip the form up and say to just forget about it. But his job stopped him from doing that. And he knew Harvey had sent him here because he thought that he could...<p>

Mike stopped dead. Harvey hadn't sent him here because he thought he could do it. He sent him because he couldn't talk. Out of habit after seeing Harvey write him notes this morning, he took out his own post-its in the taxi and started to write an angry note.

* * *

><p><em>Harvey - yes I did get the form signed and no I didn't give up after he told me about his daughters. Why didn't you tell me that? You think he just wouldn't bring it up? Do you think I would've folded? I know I actually <strong>can <strong>empathis with people, but if it's something I know you're counting on me to do, I won't let you down. Did you even believe that I could do it? Or did I only go because you woke up and couldn't talk and you didn't have any other choice? Were you actually just sat in your office the whole morning, panicking because you knew I wouldn't be able to do this? Thanks for the support, Harvey, really._

Harvey read through the note and sighed. Of _course _the kid didn't have that much self-confidence after realising he'd only been sent to the meeting because Harvey had literally been unable to go. Harvey felt bad when he realised that he was feeling surprised Mike had gotten the form signed. He also felt sad that the kid hadn't burst through his door, holding the signed form out victoriously with a stipid grin on his face.

He gave another miserable cough and wrote out a note in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't tell you about his daughters because it's NOT RELEVANT. You really think I didn't tell you because I thought when you found out you'd be giving your own money to help? Well, I thought you might, but you have to understand that it holds no sway over our work. Got it? And yeah, kid, I sent you because I can't talk at the moment - but have you not realised I sent YOU? I could've sent Jessica, Louis - hell I could've sent Gregory. But I sent YOU. Get over it, Mike - is me sending you not enough to make you realise that I thought you could do it? I'm glad you think so little of me.<strong>

Mike bit his lip. He now felt incredibly guilty and thought that he had somehow hurt Harvey's feelings. He quickly wrote something and waited until Harvey was gone from his office before slipping the note on his desk, pretending not to notice Donna's tut.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, alright? But it pissed me off that you didn't even ask me how it went, or told me what to do - I know you don't give advice, but a bit would've been nice, you know? And if you'd send Gregory, he wouldn't have been nearly as awesome as me :P<em>

Harvey smirked. He wasn't sure whether Mike was writing all these notes because he was scared to confront him directly, to make Harvey feel better about having to use notes, or he just got caught up in the moment. It would probably be just like Mike for it to be a mix of all three. The kid's mood seemed to have lifted though.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think I'd need to give you any advice. If I give you advice, doesn't that make it seem like I don't think you're ready to do it? I asssumed you would win, I didn't need to ask you how it went. You're my associate, I expect you to win. I would have gone myself rather than send Gregory.<strong>

Mike beamed, a warm feeling in his chest as he realised that Harvey had believed that he could do it. Well, he had kind of said that he had believed in him. He had twisted it to make it seem like it was to be expected because he was Harvey's associate. But Mike still felt pleased.

* * *

><p>Throughout the course of the day, whenever Mike needed to talk to Harvey, he just left him notes and got them back in return. Harvey went home early, his throat hurting him too much to stay when he'd rather just sit at home and be miserable or sleep. Mike nodded when Harvey passed him a note that said he was going early. "Feel better, it's not the same when you can't tell me off properly," he was rewarded with a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before Harvey left.<p>

The next day he was surprised to see that Harvey was back, and with a voice. Well, it was low and croaked several times, but it was a voice nonetheless. So Mike was surprised when he found a note on his desk.

**Believe it or not, kid, you had my full faith in getting that form signed. But if you don't read through a file when I tell you to under the pretence that you hadn't read the note again, I'm going to make your life a living hell. You should probably come to my office soon. My voice needs to be exercised.**

Mike gulped and slowly walked down the corridor, not even wanting to think about what Harvey was going to say to him. Maybe he would be better off with Louis as his boss. He put that thought away immediately after passing Louis' office, as Harold came out on the verge of tears.

Yeah, he'd take Harvey any day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not my best chapter, I know, and rather short. I'm not sure why, maybe I just wasn't feeling it as I wrote it. Never fear, I'm sure I'll get my mojo back soon; hopefully with the next chapter, which I'm kind of excited about :) But it would still be really nice if you could review :)**


	15. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Hey you guys :) Again thanks for the amazing reviews :D And again, this was helped along by _signofthetimes _because I've lost all use of my brain when it comes to thinking up new scenarios :P**

* * *

><p>Mike tapped his pen on his desk. He let his breath come out of him with a sigh and slumped down, resting his head on his arms. He was bored. Not even just a little bored. Very bored.<p>

"What's up, Ross?" Kyle asked. "Wish your owner hadn't rejected you and is swanning off a trip without you?" He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world and left to get more coffee and possibly hit on Rachel. Mike scowled at his back and straightened.

Harvey was away on some sort of business trip and he had not only left Mike behind, he hadn't even sent him a single text or email. Apparently he now had to work for Louis until Harvey came back. It wasn't the fact that he had left Mike - hell, he was only Harvey's associate; he wasn't going to be given a free plane ticket to go spend the weekend at an uptown spa with their client - it was the fact that Mike hadn't realised just how boring the office actually _was _without Harvey there.

He knew it sounded ridiculous; the associates threw a party whenever Louis was away - but he found he kind of _missed _Harvey. It wasn't really the same - Harvey was right, the other associates were all drones and no fun to spar with. With Harvey he could not only have a fun argument but often he found himself sat in the darkened office at night having quite a stimulating conversation. And the cases he worked with the older man were _way _more fun than the endless proofing he was doing for Louis. Apparently in Louis' eyes, all the other associates were better suited to help with cases or work pro-bono. It didn't matter that Louis was constantly trying to take Mike away from Harvey; Mike realised he was just to get under the Senior Partner's skin.

Mike found that because Harvey was away for a few days, Donna was either on some sort of paid leave until he got back or had been relocated in the firm for the time Harvey was gone. He couldn't find her, and the one time he'd dared ask Louis if he knew where Donna was, he got a nasty smirk and yet another armful of papers. So now he didn't even have Donna to talk to.

Well, he mused, still tapping his pen against the desk, she wouldn't always talk. He hoped she listened though. The paperwork he had been given had been completed last night, and Louis was now ignoring him; apparently thinking that any mistreatment would be reported to Harvey.

So Mike; although he was being paid, seemed to be sat in the office for no good reason. Glancing around, he saw everyone else working through cases and files. It was very quiet in the room, and usually Mike loved it, but today it was too much. He felt fidgety - he wanted to go bike some more with Dex (He'd gotten to the stage where he wasn't going somewhere _on _his bike; he was going _with _his bike) but with Louis he would never know when he'd be needed. At least the last few times he'd asked Harvey, he had been given a straight answer as to whether he could go or not.

He took out his phone and pondered for a second, before nodding to himself and starting to type.

* * *

><p>Harvey rubbed at his eyes tiredly. This was an old client he was working with; he would even go so far as to say he considered Bill Waterman a friend; but when he was stuck with him for a whole weekend, it could be tiring. He <em>should <em>be having a great time - the spa not only included very attractive, young, _female_ massage therapists but a golf course, a ranch, a ski course and a free bar. But Harvey was now sick of someone kneeding his back like dough, and he was not yet saddle sore, but based on how much Bill was enjoying himself, he guessed he soon would be. And what was the good of a free bar if he couldn't even drink? He may be playing the part of guest-to-be-entertained but this was very much business.

He gave the excuse of needing to check over some paperwork when Bill offered to go on a drag-hunt on their hired horses, and was now slouched in a comfortable chair in his room, gazing out across the fields, his suit jacket off and laying on the bed and his tie pulled down. He missed the quiet nights in his office when no one was around; not even Donna, and he could just sit and catch up on some work and listen to his records... and of course, have his ear talked off by a certain associate.

As if thinking about him made him appear, Harvey's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see that Mike had sent him a text.

_I'm bored. Louis has a high profile case, and he's letting everyone help out but **me**. What have I done? I mean, I was complaining at first because he was making me do **everything **- briefs, old case files - everything! But now I'm sat in the office and listening to nothing because my headphones are broken and everyone is busy with Louis' case and I can't even go to your office and talk to **you **because you're not here, and Donna's missing._

Harvey chuckled. It was a long text, and it was a constant whine of _I'm bored, I miss you, I don't like Louis_. It was the best text he'd ever received.

**I'm sorry I'm trying to keep an old, wealthy client with the firm. I forgot I'm better off at the office because YOU'RE bored. Suck it up. Go for a bike ride.**

_Can't. I bet as soon as I leave Louis will want me for something. I'm doomed to stay in this office, bored, for the rest of eternity._

**How unfortunate for you. You should have said before I left, I'd have left you all of the work I have unfinished you could have completed for me.**

_I'd rather be doing **your **work than **his**._

**How sweet.**

_Seriously, Harvey - when are you coming back? And when's Donna coming back?_

**They've got Donna on paid leave seeing as she's my assistant and can't really assist me when I'm not there. She'll come back when I do.**

_Which will be **when**?_

**Jeeze, kid, why are you so eager to have me back?**

_I want a present bringing back :P_

**Remind me to wrap up some complimentary soap for you.**

_Ooh, exciting. Steal me a towel, I'm running low._

**What? This isn't one of those disgusting, low-priced hotels you've been to, it's a top of the range spa - they do room checks and their towels probably cost more than your suits. Which isn't hard.**

_You must be as bored as I am, having to fall back on yet more insults to my suits. And that's just more cause to get me one! Are they fluffy?_

**Very.**

_**Please **get me one?_

**Let me see... No.**

_Why not?_

**Because it's not as if your parents have gone on holiday and left you with threats of 'be a good boy or we won't bring you anything back'.**

_It's basically that._

**No, it's not.**

_It **is**. You've left me with Louis even though Jessica would probably have been nicer and at least let me help with fun stuff, not boring stuff. And you've gone somewhere fun that has the potential for present-buying. And Donna's gone._

**So it's some kind of warped; "Mom and Dad have gone on vacation and now you've been left with the mean, boring Uncle even though you could have been left with the cool Auntie'?**

_Exactly. Except Donna's more like a cool Auntie. Jessica's technically **your **Mom, which in this situation makes her Grammy._

**You have issues.**

_I have very serious issues that should have been adressed thoroughly at the start of my working for Pearson Hardman._

**My little bundle of abandoment issues.**

_Which was made worse when you left and stuck me with Louis._

**No, I stuck Louis with you. He probably stopped you from working because of how poor your performance was.**

_Your little bundle of abandoment issues with a lack of self-confidence and a need for affection brought about by the primary carer never being there and forever casting doubts and negativity on the work that's been done._

**Please, I occasionally acknowledge that your work is satisfactory.**

_How could I forget that time you told me you were glad you actually listened to me once in a while? It was such a Kodak moment :')_

**I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

_Oh, I've got more to add to my psychological damage._

**I can't wait.**

_Louis just locked me in the file room._

**If I actually went along with text speak, I would probably have simply replied with 'LOL'.**

_Thanks for that, Spock. _

**KIRK.**

_No, Kirk would never leave a man behind - where's the love?_

**It never existed.**

_Well this is great. You're lucky I have signal. But when you come back and I've died from an asthma attack brought about because it's too dusty and I couldn't get out because **Louis locked me in **it's going to be **all your fault**._

**Has Louis actually locked you in, or has he just told you not to come out until you've finished his paperwork?**

_Both. When do you come back?_

**Tomorrow night.**

_Shit._

**Yeah. Do you want me to phone the head teacher and tell her you're being bullied?**

_Yes please._

**You realise that you might cause Louis' death because of this?**

_Will Jessica get that mad?_

**No, but I might. Depending on how I feel when I come back. **

_So you might kill Louis?_

**If he's the reason I have to hire a Harvard douche, then yes. **

_What if I haven't died but I have been severely mentally scarred and suffered trauma because you weren't here to stop it?_

**I'll bring you a snowglobe back.**

_Awesome._

At that moment, Harvey's client came into the room, flushed from his hunt. Harvey was glad he still had papers sprawled out around him, because at that moment he was simply lounging back in the chair, texting. "Bill," he greeted warmly, casually slipping the phone back into his pocket. "How was the hunt?"

"Good," he replied. "Pity you had all this work do, you would have enjoyed it - maybe another tomorrow before we leave?"

"Sound good," Harvey agreed, making a mental note to buy some sort of soothing cream or gel before tomorrow.

"Fancy a bit of golf on the green?" Bill asked. "After I have a quick shower and get changed, of course."

"Of course," Harvey repeated, nodding. "I'd love to - we should probably discuss your future with the firm too; nothing like getting a hole in one while talking business."

Bill chuckled. "You flatter me, Harvey. But I guess we should probably talk sooner or later. Oh," he seemed to remember something, just before he walked out. "No cells are allowed on the green," he glanced significantly at Harvey's pocket.

"Don't worry, I was just reminding my associate to do something for me," Harvey lied smoothly, giving him a winning smile. When Bill left, he whipped his phone out again.

**I'm being forced to go out and have a couple of rounds of golf. No cells are allowed on the green so if you find yourself dying, call Donna. And just keep your head down and I'll sort Louis out when I get back. Be a good boy or I won't bring you a present.**

* * *

><p>The morning that Harvey was supposed to be back, Mike found a small box on his desk with a note attatched.<p>

**From what Louis said, you didn't behave. Bad puppy. But Louis is an ass, and I'd already bought this when he told me.**

Mike rolled his eyes, knowing Louis wouldn't have said anything about all the good work he'd done, but he smiled as he eagerly opened the box. It was a small wood carving, obviously from the spa gift shop, and was in the shape of a St Bernard dog - Mike remembered the spa was near some mountains, so it wasn't just a random carving. He read the spa's name painted on the base and smile. He hadn't actually expected to get a present at all - he pretended he'd asked just to annoy Harvey, but he had actually really wanted something. He then found a small box of chocolate with a note saying:

**I would have given these to Louis, but then realised it wouldn't be appropriate, given that he locked you in the file room. I thought about Jessica, but you're too scared of her to ask for her help. So you might as well have them.**

It was a box of chocolates that said, 'Thank you for looking after the puppy'.

He wanted to groan but found that he couldn't, delighted in his presents as he was. He saw there was a wrapped present underneath the box and tore it open.

He beamed as he found it was a towel from the spa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't know about you, but I ALWAYS ask people to bring me towels back from hotels XD it saves buying them :P I hope you liked it, I think this series is probably going to wind down at some point, considering I now have four fics on the go and this is the only one without an actual plot. But I don't know if I'm going to stick to that, seeing as I just love writing notes too much XD So, yeah - review and tell me what you think :)**


	16. I've Had The Time Of My Life

**Hey you guys :) Sorry this update hasn't been as fast as some of the others; most of you know my other story is taking up the majority of my time XD And I'm still not packing yet! I really need to start D: Or I'll turn up at Uni with just a frying pan and a badminton racquet :(**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Mike asked, walking into Harvey's office with trepidation. He had seen the older man walking around with an incredibly sour face the whole day, and had even knocked on the door before going in.<p>

"The clients that Jessica is trying to get us friendly with," Harvey said blunty, looking up at him from where he was sat at his desk. The younger man nodded and sat down on what Harvey now thought of as _Mike's _chair.

"The Bernistons?" Mike checked. "The couple who own most of those uptown clothes boutiques?"

Harvey nodded. "They want to get to know the lawyer who would be representing them - me. So they want to take me with them on their favourite past time. Watching the ballet."

Harvey distaste was too clear on his face, and Mike couldn't help but giggle. "The ballet?" He repeated, biting the inside of his mouth to stop from laughing too much.

"What?" Harvey growled.

"Nothing, it's just... the great Harvey Specter - scared of going to watch the ballet," Mike was still giggling, and Harvey could swear he saw Donna's shoulders hunching as if she were laughing too. He suddenly started to grin evily, causing Mike to stop laughing. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"I thought; why should it just be _me _who has the privilege of watching the National Ballet with our two clients?" Harvey asked, enjoying how Mike was already figuring it out. "And I decided that my associate should come along as well, seeing as you may end up dealing with them at some point."

"Thanks," Mike said sourly, slouching down on the chair. "Wait," he said, sitting back up. "Why doesn't Jessica send Louis? I bet he'd love the ballet."

"I'd prefer to charm these clients myself," Harvey explained, leaning back in his chair. "I don't trust Louis. So get prepared - learn everything you can about the ballet so you can talk to Mr and Mrs Berniston and wear your _best _suit," he saw Mike fidgeting. "What?"

"This _is _my best suit," Mike told him, looking away from Harvey's critical gaze. "Besides," he added, "I don't _want_ to learn about the ballet. It's a girl's thing."

Harvey chuckled at the sullen, childish tone. "Donna, did you hear that?" He said loudly. His assistant's head nodded and he looked back at Mike. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the ballet, and Mike was stood outside of his apartment building, pulling at the black tie he was wearing and feeling like he wouldn't be out of place at a funeral. His neighbours were giving him funny looks as he stood there in his <em>new <em>best suit and he kept a tight hold of his messenger bag in case a mugger mistook him for a high-class citizen. Just then, Harvey's car glided up, and Mike winced as a particularly unsavoury looking man exited Mike's building at the same time, giving Mike interested glances.

Leaping in, Mike slammed the door and released his death-like grip of his bag. Harvey raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that my car door had wronged you."

"Ha ha," Mike replied dryly, glad they were setting off. "Do we _have _to do this?" He asked, sounding like a small child.

"Feel free to tell Jessica you'd rather work in the mailroom," Harvey told him, looking out of the window in distaste at his associate's living conditions.

They soon arrived and met with the Bernistons - Mike impressed them with his extensive knowledge of the particular ballet they were watching and Mr Berniston gave Harvey an approving nod. "You've got a good one here, Harvey," he smiled as Mike talked extensively about the history of the ballet with his wife. Harvey simply nodded to him and they were soon sat inside. Harvey took his seat and chuckled as Mike went to sit next to him before being dragged by Mrs Berniston to be sat next to her, a pained expression on his face and throwing wistful glances down towards where Harvey was sat.

They were in a booth off to the back, so no one could even see them, which is why Harvey felt alright with taking his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

_Would you judge me if I fell asleep?_

Harvey snorted.

**I already know that you're lazy. The clients will judge you though.**

_I'm not lazy! I always get through all that paperwork you pawn off on me! And I was up until 6 this morning doing **your **briefs and researching this stupid thing._

**At least you've built a rapport with the client.**

_But it's a **boring **one! I know every single thing about this stupid ballet; I know exactly what's going to happen, the costumes they wear - I could even play the damn music!_

**When I said 'research' I just meant so you understood what it was about. I didn't mean that you should search for the sheet music.**

_I just wanted to be prepared. I also know the names of everyone in the production, and all the people backstage as well. Want me to tell you?_

**No.**

_Are you not even interested in which instruments I can play?_

**No.**

_Can I tell you anyway?_

**No.**

_Please let me tell you._

**Fine.**

_I can play the violin, guitar, piano and some flute._

**Was your grandmother one of those stage parents who pushed their kids to do everything?**

_No! Grammy was awesome! My mom made me learn piano and violin, so my dad made me learn guitar. I only learnt to play the flute because I was in the school production of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'._

**I'm sure you made a lovely Titania.**

_I was **Puck **for your information._

**I thought you were quite young when your parents died.**

_I was seven._

**And you learnt to play all those instruments by the time you were seven?**

_I just read the different chords through, read which notes went where and remembered, like everything else. _

**That's not right.**

_Shut up. You're impressed._

**You wish.**

_No, I just know. And how did you know the characters from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' anyway?_

**It's SHAKESPEARE. Just because I don't have an eidetic memory doesn't mean I can't read.**

_Were you ever in any school productions?_

**No, I was too busy NOT being a social reject.**

_Hey, I had tons of friends._

**Were they mostly girls?**

_I made most of them in the music club I was in. _

**So that's a yes. **

_What's wrong with having friends who were girls?_

**Nothing. I'm sure you loved sitting and gossiping, watching the guys play football.**

_Hey, I played football in school! I was on the school team!_

**For how long?**

_I think the **experience **I went away with is more important that how long I was there for._

**Not that long, huh?**

_They suggested I try being a mathlete instead._

**How'd that work out?**

_We won the Nationals. We figured out that they used the same questions in each round from a competetion back in 1985._

**So you found that and memorised the answers?**

_It was **awesome**. Even Trevor was impressed._

**There's a difference between impressed and stoned. Or he was realising he could profit from you.**

_I profited more than he did, alright? I thought you wanted me to cut him loose, why are we talking about him?_

**We're not. I'm just stating that your girlfriends were probably more reliable than him.**

_Can we please not have this discussion?_

They stopped texting as Harvey was amazed that they got that far without one of the Bernistons noticing. Especially since Mrs Berniston was incredibly taken with Mike and was chatting to him softly about the lighting that was being used.

**Mike's got a girlfriend...**

_She won't shut up! Every time I nod and look back at the stage she says something else! You'd think she'd recognise that I want to keep watching and she won't let me!_

**Do you honestly want to watch this?**

_Anything's better than listening to her talking._

**This IS one of our clients.**

_Then why don't you let her flirt with **you**?_

Their texting paused again for a few minutes, and Harvey noticed that eventually Mrs Berniston had stopped talking as both she and her husband were fully engrossed in the ballet. Harvey looked at the stage for what felt like the first time, and a slender, tall woman leapt into her partner's arms.

_This is like Dirty Dancing._

**Well quit having the time of your life, Frances, and think of how to make them agree to hiring us after this.**

_Did you just admit to having seen Dirty Dancing?_

**It's Donna's favourite movie.**

_And did you refer to me as being Jennifer Grey?_

**Why am I not surprised that you know the cast names? **

_What, you don't know any?_

**Patrick Swayze.**

_**Everyone **knows he's in it. And I bet you only know that because whenever you watch it Donna starts saying his name in a kind of reverential way._

**I'm not discussing mine and Donna's movie nights.**

_You guys have movie nights? Can I come?_

**It depends, which movie would you bring?**

_Uh... The Godfather?_

**Already done it.**

_What about a Star Wars film?_

**Sure.**

_Seriously?_

**Of course. If we were all 8.**

_:/ What about Indiana Jones?_

**Which one?**

_Uh - only the **best **one? Raiders of the Lost Ark._

**Fridays at 9. You're one minute late and we take your movie and watch it without you.**

_Can I have a key to your place yet?_

**No.**

The ballet appeared to be reaching a climax, and both Bernistons were leant forward slightly, eagerly anticipating the finale. Mike on the other hand, looked thoroughly bored.

_This is the worst. I know exactly what's going happen, because of you._

**I only told you to research so you would have something to say in conversation.**

_But I can remember **everything**! I could have remained in blissful ignorance! I bet you have no idea what's going on right now!_

**I don't care what's going on right now. **

_Shouldn't you pay attention so that you can talk to them afterwards?_

**That's what I have you for.**

_Oh, right; your little bundle of abandonment issues is finally needed._

**That's a term of endearment of the highest kind.**

_Sure it is. Oh, hey - it's about to end!_

Harvey sighed as he read that text and relaxed. He _hated _ballet and knew Jessica was sending him just to torture him. Sure enough, some young women skipped out onto the stage - Harvey called it skipping, he assumed there was a more posh, technical term - wearing pink and did something complicated before a man who looked oddly like Louis came on wearing tights. Harvey shuddered and was quite sure that Mike was doing the same three seats down.

The chorus gave one final wail and the performers finished and bowed as the curtain went down. Harvey stood up and stretched, feeling a satisfying clicking sound in his back. "Thank God," he muttered, moving over to where Mike was also standing, inching away from Mrs Berniston.

"Please promise me you'll never make me come to one of these again," Mike whispered as their clients picked up their coats.

"Wasn't that a treat?" Mr Berniston gushed, looking at his programme excitedly. "If we're quick; I have a pass that will get us backstage!"

Harvey gave a weak smile to them. "Lead the way," he said, ushering with his hands. The married couple walked in front and Mike waited till they were out of earshot before groaning loudly.

"Harvey, please let me go wait in the car! I can't deal with this any longer! Tell them I'm ill, that I have work to do, a family emergency; anything!" Mike pleaded as they neared the backstage entrance.

"If I have to stay, you have to stay," he said firmly. Mrs Berniston held her hand out to them, but was eyeing up Mike. Harvey saw his associate pale and passed the keys to Mike. "Careful, the heating's playing up; it's getting fixed tomorrow," Mike darted away as their clients looked at him in bewilderment. "I remembered something I needed him to do that couldn't wait," he said to them, before following backstage.

His phone vibrated not a minute later.

_It's **playing up**? You could have just said it was **dead**! It's colder than my fridge in here! Let me come back!_

**Sorry, you don't have a pass to get backstage. Oh, this is nice - they're giving us complimentary warm drinks.**

_Screw. You._

**Oh, and they're offering round champagne.**

_Come get me!_

**They're melting chocolate to dip strawberries in.**

_Harvey you bastard, come let me back in!_

**Okay, I'll just tell Mrs Berniston to come back and get you. Unsupervised.**

_... Bring me back a strawberry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know NOTHING about ballet, hence the lack of detail, but I do now really want to watch Dirty Dancing XD It is now my official head-cannon that it is Donna's favourite film, and that SOMEWHERE, she has a shrine to Patrick Swayze :) And that at some point, Mike played Puck ;) Hope you liked this one; please review :D**


	17. Passing Notes II

**Thank you all so much for the reviews - I sound like a broken record, but they really do brighten my day and convince me to post more :D And just so you know, this chapter fought me tooth and nail every single step of the way D:**

**This chapter was inspired by _jake2490 _- thank you! :)**

* * *

><p>Mike wriggled uncomfortably in his seat and pulled at his tie to loosen it a bit. He was in yet another of Jessica's mandatory meetings that everyone had to attend. Because it was literally <em>everyone <em>they were in a large room, and from where was sat towards the back, he could just spot Donna in the crowd, filing her nails and looking thoroughly uninterested.

Harvey had once called him his 'little bundle of abandonment issues' and right now it seemed to be very apt. He felt completely abandoned. Harvey was sat on the table in front of him, and had not once glanced in his direction. They had even headed down to the meeting together! Harvey had been talking to him, and then decided that as soon as Jessica entered the elevator, he would rather talk to her. And then Harvey went and grabbed a table with some other Senior Partners; leaving Mike to sigh and sit on the table behind. Thankfully, none of his most-hated associates were there, but there were some third-year associates who he had never even spoken to.

They knew him though, which was mildly unnerving. Well, he guessed that was what came of being Harvey Specter's associate. Jessica started her meeting and Mike realised that there were notepads in front of each place, with pens. He missed writing notes to Harvey in meetings. Although getting caught was never fun. And he couldn't exactly pass him the note here. He could throw it, but that could go wrong and hit someone else, gaining him unwanted attention.

Mike wrote a note anyway, and considered just giving any more that he wrote through the process of the meeting to Harvey after the fact. But his boredom took over and he found that he had made a perfectly streamlined paper airplane with the note he had written. The other associates on his table were doing their best to ignore him, casting lofty glances at each other which seemed to say, 'leave the child to his paper airplanes, he's Harvey's problem'.

Looking around carefully, Mike saw that in the large room they were lost in a sea of black jackets. He aimed carefully; years of Trevor-induced detention paying off as his airplane swooped calmly into Harvey's lap. Harvey gave a start as he saw the airplane land and looked at it, seeing writing on the inside. He rolled his eyes and turned around to raise an eyebrow at Mike, who looked suitably abashed but no less eager to continue swapping notes.

Mike was ecstatic when Harvey read it and jotted something down on the other side, folding it up neatly and making it fly back through the air and into Mike's eagerly awaiting hands. He was surprised that Harvey had made one as well as he had; considering he didn't think the man had ever once gotten a detention, but decided to put it down to the folds that he had already made.

_The other associates are looking at me like I shouldn't be here - was I even supposed to come down here? Or should I just be stuck in your office, not touching your records?_

**The were probably wondering why you weren't in kindergarten where you obviously should be right now - paper airplanes? Really? And damn straight if you're in my office the prime thing to be doing is not touching my records. **

Mike looked around the table and found that the other associates were looking at him with faces that seemed to say, 'you're exchanging notes via paper airplanes with Harvey Specter? Are you for real?' but hastily shoved their own notepaper over so he could make more.

_You're just jealous because I bet you can't make a perfect paper airplane :P_

**Don't push me, kid. Do you know what these other partners will be thinking of me right now? You're just lucky as hell that you're MY associate. Anyone else would fire you for messing around in a meeting.**

_You're not gonna fire me, are you?_

**Not if you stop sending these damn notes.**

_But we **always **send notes in meetings, you know that :3_

**Drawing a puppy-dog face is not going to help you in this situation. You realise this, don't you?**

_It works every other time in real life :)_

**No it hasn't.**

_Has too! The other week Louis was all like, "I need Mike," but then you were like, "Mike's **my** associate and I'm not sending him to be with you," and then he said, "I need him," to which I turned on you and flashed these babies and made you feel all guilty because you like having me around and you don't want me to go to Louis :P_

**You've actually offended my eyes, making me read that. (1) It was nothing more than a struggle of dominance between myself and Louis - which was hardly a struggle, as I won hands down.**

_Clearly._

**(2) I never said "I need him." I said "I need someone who can do all my paperwork and that I can pawn off all of my pro-bono cases that I don't need because I'm too good a lawyer to work for nothing."**

_Absolutely._

**(3) I turned around and you looked like you were going to cry like the WUSS that you are about having to do some work for Louis.**

_It was a tactic - by widening my eyes and looking up slightly I can make them appear to be watery._

**(4) I didn't feel guilty.**

_If you say so._

**And (5) I HAVE to have you around because no one else wants you and I wouldn't wish Louis' company on anyone.**

_Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Harvey :)_

Harvey crumpled up the paper airplane which was now full of notes and refused to say anything back. He didn't care if it looked childish - Mike had thrown him a paper airplane of all things! Plus, the other partners were starting to notice the constant stream of paper; even if Harvey was sure they were all over the age of 90 and most of them were asleep anyway. He paid attention to Jessica for a few more moment before hearing a small _whoosh _and looked down to see some white sail across the floor. He glared over at Mike, who was doing his best to look innocent, and 'accidently' dropped his pen on the floor so he had the excuse of retrieving it to pick the paper up as well.

_I bet that I get away with passing more notes than you do._

Harvey wanted to growl, stand up and pull Mike out by his ear. Instead, he wrote sedately before calmly placing the paper on his lap and then letting it flutter to the floor before sliding it across the floor with his foot. Mike eagerly read it.

**I think you'll find after our last impromptu 007 impersonations that I am clearly more stealthy than you.**

_How about we make it more fun then?_

**Your use of the word 'more' wrongly suggests that we were having fun to begin with.**

_Your use of the word 'wrongly' wrongly suggests that we **weren't **having fun to begin with._

**Is there a point to any of this, or do I have to smack you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper?**

_How about we try and establish contact?_

**Our last movie night really got into your head, didn't it? I'm sorry to break this to you, Mike but 'Close Encounters' isn't real.**

_I know that, dick._

**You want to try that one again before you find that your hand was ripped off at the wrist and you were kicked out of the building?**

_I understand that 'Close Encounters' is a work of fiction, Captain._

**Better.**

_What I meant **was**: how about we throw Louis a paper airplane with a note that he thinks is from someone else?_

Harvey glanced around to see that Mike's eyes were filled with mirth and he was grinning insanely at his idea. Harvey shook his head in exasperation and refused to dignify that with a response. Instead, he saw an airplane glide smoothly over people's heads and just about poke Louis in the eye. Mike gave a snort and bit on his lip as Harvey looked at him. He quickly wrote a note and crumpled it up, throwing it at Mike. He realised the third-year associates sat at Mike's table were now involved in some sort of sorting process and were getting rid of the used notes whilst simultaneously passing Mike new scraps of paper.

Harvey was torn between wanting to rip his hair out in disbelief and pride that his little puppy seemed to now be the ring leader of some third-year associates. He quickly cast these thoughts aside as a badly reconstructed paper airplane hit him in the shoulder. Harvey picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening at what was inside.

_Louis, I can't hide it anymore. I just want you to know that I really appreciate all the work you do for this firm, and I will soon be informing Jessica that I want you to have my promotion. But not my associate. You can take everything but Mike.  
>Yours, your most humble friend,<br>Harvey._

Harvey, I'm not sure what this little plan of yours is, but I'm not buying it. If you need a favour then you'll have to ask, because I am not just going to sit here under the impression that you are actually being sincere for the first time in your life.  
><span>P.S And if you're actually being serious, I'll have Mike too.<span>  
><span>Louis.<span>

Harvey felt faintly sick when reading the note and glared at Mike, who couldn't hide the excitement and seeing what the note had to say. Harvey narrowed his eyes. He wanted to play?

**Louis, I think you'll find that your wife has found that I can be pretty sincere at times - and you can take Mike without the promotion.  
>Harvey.<strong>

He very soon got a message back.

Starting straight away? 

**Absolutely.**

Harvey then passed this conversation over to Mike, who paled and looked over at Harvey with wide eyes. He wrote something on it quickly and threw it back to Louis. Harvey was soon hit in the head with a plane.

_I'm sorry, Louis, I realised I actually want to keep Mike. Ignore me, I'm having an off day. What with your wife being in yoga classes and I can't think properly with that image in my head..._

I'm going to go to Jessica after this meeting to prove that you have been passing notes constantly.

Harvey smirked as he realised that not only had Mike made an excellent pass at pretending to be him (and possibly reinforcing Donna's belief that Mike was basically a little kid who never got out of the 'when I grow up I wanna be my dad' phase) with his wife comment, Louis now had no evidence as Harvey was now shredding said document and hiding the remains in his pockets. He also felt mildly tainted, and decided that was the last time he would send a note to Louis, pretend or otherwise.

_What did he say?_

Another scrap of paper had been shoved across the floor to him.

**That my associate is a childish pain in the ass who he will gladly take off my hands.**

_Ha ha. Seriously._

**He's going to tell on us.**

_Maybe we should stop passing notes now._

**You're still scared of Jessica?**

_Aren't you?_

**She commands my respect. I'm not scared of her.**

_But what if Louis tells her we've been passing notes again? She could fire us, she could fire **me**, she could look into our personal histories or lower our wages - I need to eat! I need to pay for Gram's bills and I can't do that now thanks to you!_

**You realise you are now firmly believing in the hypothetical situation that you just created?**

_I don't care, Harvey - what if she... I don't know, punishes us or something?_

**You want me to come over and help you concentrate on your breathing?**

_Shut up._

This seemed to stop Mike from commenting further, and Harvey smirked as Mike slouched in his chair and muttered to the third-year associates to stop sorting the papers. They looked mildly annoyed to have been stopped in their process, as they would now have to listen to the tail end of Jessica's talk.

Finally though, _finally _they were dismissed. Mike wove his way through the crowds to complain to Harvey. "Why did you ignore me on the way here?" Mike demanded. "Why did you send me away from the 'adult table'?"

"Where do I begin to answer that?" Harvey pretended to think, trying to move away before Louis had a chance to come near them. "Is it because Jessica made sure I wasn't sat near you, or because you distract me constantly, or because you don't _act _like an adult most of the time anyway?"

"Harvey, Louis was just telling me something about paper airplanes?" They turned to see Jessica stood in front of Harvey, with Louis behind wearing a very smug smile.

"Ah, now - I can explain that," Harvey said smoothly. "Mike was just - " he turned to emphasise Mike's involvement and saw that his associate was no long there. "Coward," he muttered under his breath.

"Care to explain?" Jessica asked. Harvey raised a finger as he thought. He then felt another paper airplane hit him the back and he managed to stick his hand out and catch it before it fell, without raising Jessica's suspicions.

It was at that moment that someone quickly spoke to her, giving Harvey time to look at the message.

_Good luck :)_

Harvey fought to keep the smile off his face.

Stupid, annoying, childish, genius, somehow-commanding-Harvey's-affections and did he mention annoying? Annoying kid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because in spite of what my lovely wifie thinks, I HAVE to use Uni as an excuse :P So, yeah - I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think :D **


	18. Tis The Season

**A/N Hey guys :D I know it's been a while, but I have a few hours free before my next lecture and I think I've had way too much sugar as my leg won't stop bobbing XD Don't worry, I don't think it impacts the writing; and I'll proof read later anyways ;)**

* * *

><p><span>1st<span>

Christmas had always been Mike's favourite time of the year. He didn't know what he liked the most. He loved seeing the lights go up all over New York; hearing the carol-singers in Central Park; seeing his breath in the frosty evenings; seeing the kids rush to the mall to see Santa before the big day...

He liked the decorations the best. And he was glad when he saw that Pearson Hardman always put on a show with theirs. Jessica must have paid a fortune for them though, he thought, as he gently touched a golden angel hung on the wall with one finger tip.

His hand was slapped suddenly and he gave a small yelp and jumped back from the decoration.

"Look with your eyes, not with your hands," Harvey told him, a smirk on his face. "You break that, you replace it. And I doubt you can even afford an advent calendar, let alone a $500 angel."

Mike's eyes bugged out of his face. "$500?" He repeated.

"Yup. So we don't allow puppies near them," Harvey cocked his hand to show that he wanted Mike to follow him. He was walking in silence, and Mike didn't like silence. He _had _to stay quiet in the car or he would be thrown out of it, but at the office Harvey never told him not to talk.

He had been told to shut up, but never to be quiet in the first place.

"I can afford an advent calendar," he told Harvey, lengthening his strides to keep up with the Senior Patner's pace. "I bet you get really expensive ones, don't you?"

"'La Maison Du Chocolat'," Harvey informed him.

"You got an advent calendar from one of the most expensive chocolate shops in New York? How am I surprised by that?" Mike rolled his eyes, smiling at Donna as he walked into Harvey's office. "Can I see it?" Mike asked. "Have you opened it yet? I know it's only the 1st now, so - why are the decorations up so early? Does Jessica like to jump the gun? Why - "

"Shut up, Mike," Harvey said. He knew that if given too many things to think about, Mike would keep losing track of what he was saying and would babble, easily jumping from one subject to the next. He pulled the calendar carefully from his drawer and displayed it on his desk.

Mike's jaw dropped. It was tasteful; a dark brown colour with golden writing around it that said 'Joyeux Noel'. He went to touch it before seeing it being yanked backwards. "What did I say about looking with your eyes?" Harvey chastised him. He went over to a space on his record collection shelves and placed it down gently.

"Can I have some?" He begged.

"I thought you could afford your own," Harvey replied, fixing Mike with a stare.

"What, you don't like to share?" Mike asked. He snorted. "Right. Stupid question."

Harvey gave him a small smirk that could possibly have been a smile. He passed Mike a folder. "If you finish this file in 2 hours then I might let you open one square."

"_And _eat some, right?" Mike pushed. He had to be careful with wording around lawyers. He knew they could make loopholes for anything.

"We'll see," Harvey replied.

"But, Harvey!" Mike whined. "'Tis the season!"

Harvey simply passed him another file.

* * *

><p><span>2nd<span>

When Harvey went into his office the following morning he realised that he had yet to open the calendar. He knew he didn't seem the type to own one, but he _did _enjoy Christmas, and it was simply a Specter family tradition to own a calendar. A tradition he continued now.

Even if it was whilst he made sure he had tasteful yet expensive ones.

He found the '1' and pushed a fingernail to it, bending it slightly over the crevice and pulling it open. His eyes widened.

The tin foil that held the chocolate was already torn, and the sweet itself was gone. On the other side of the small door was a tiny post-it.

_One the first day of Christmas, my mentor gave to me - a huge stack of files :/ Two can play dirty, Harvey._

Harvey had no idea how to react. Part of him wanted to go kick the kid's ass for stealing his chocolate, but the other part wanted to give him a raise for doing it. He rolled his eyes and made to call Mike in, before realising that it was the 2nd today.

Surely he hadn't...?

Harvey opened the next one.

_Oh yeah - I totally did._

Harvey felt one of his hands curl into a fist. Once was genius - twice was unsufferable.

* * *

><p><span>3rd<span>

Mike wanted to pat himself on the back for the beautiful revenge he had exacted. He grinned. Harvey's chocolate tasted _so much better _that his. He glanced at his own calendar which was leant on his desk. It was a cheap one and slightly battered, not to mention it was nowhere near as good-looking as Harvey's. His was simply white with some cartoon reindeers wearing scarves on it.

He opened door number 3 and frowned. His chocolate was missing.

**You know, I think I prefer this chocolate to my own.**

Harvey wanted to play, did he?

* * *

><p><span>6th<span>

_You like it so much I will **happily **trade calendars._

Harvey growled. How did Mike manage to get to his calendar? The kid made it easy for himself, leaving it on his desk, but Harvey always locked his in his drawer. And he was always in the firm before Mike on a morning.

If Donna had somehow helped him, Harvey would be _very _angry.

* * *

><p><span>7th<span>

_No, Donna didn't help me - admit it, you're impressed._

* * *

><p><span>8th<span>

**Dream on, kid. And if you try and steal any of my chocolate again, I will kill you then fire you.**

* * *

><p><span>13th<span>

_You thought you stopped me - I'm clearly smarter than you..._

Harvey read that in his head as Mike singing victoriously like a schoolboy. He needed to stop him before Harvey _really _lost his temper.

* * *

><p><span>15th<span>

**I heard Louis asking for an extra associate to help with some files. I took the liberty of putting your name down.**

* * *

><p><span>16th<span>

_Harvey that's cruel and unusual! It's almost Christmas! Louis is just a grinch :( Actually, so are you - you're both as bad as the other!_

Harvey smirked.

* * *

><p><span>17th<span>

_And no, I'm not **sulking**, Harvey._

* * *

><p><span>19th<span>

**The fact that you're not actually coming near my office at all means that you are sulking. Stop avoiding me and stop eating my goddamn chocolate!**

* * *

><p><span>20th<span>

**See this right here? This is called sulking. Get over it and finish that paperwork.**

* * *

><p><span>23rd<span>

_Two days till Christmas! Excited? Have you bought all your presents? Have you bought **me **a present? I hope you have - I've bought you one. I bet you're curious to know what it is :)_

**I'm not even going to ask how you got a note into my calendar AT HOME. I'm sure you're curious as to how I got into yours... And for the record, I don't buy presents. Ray gets a bonus and Donna gets whatever she wants with my card. I don't buy associates presents. Or puppies.**

* * *

><p><span>24th<span>

_I feel like I'm staying awake waiting for Santa when I'm trying to figure out you got into my calendar... So can I do what Donna does? What are you doing on Christmas Day? I'm visiting my Gram, but if you're free I can drop off my amazingly awesome gift for you._

**I bet you're offering to visit tomorrow. Please don't. And by the way - Donna is the only one allowed to use my card to buy herself something. If you think it can work with you, think again. Oh and don't buy me a present, Mike.**

* * *

><p><span>25th<span>

_Why is your 25th door huge? You get so much chocolate :( Well... you would have done, had I not been the World's most stealthiest cat burglar. It's scary how you knew what I'd written before you read it. Though I shouldn't be surprised, really... And I'm bringing your present round today! :D I'll see you later. _

_Merry Christmas :)_

**I can't believe you put flour down on your floor to see where I was coming in from. I'll give you a hint, kid - Harvey Specter doesn't scale walls and climb through windows. Look, Merry Christmas and all, but don't bother coming round - I think you'll enjoy Christmas much more with your FRIENDS.**

* * *

><p>Mike slipped a note in Harvey's letterbox along with a box. He wanted to burst into Harvey's flat regardless of his wishes, but thought that he would be severely yelled at. When he got home, he was met with the caretaker passing him a letter and a parcel. He thanked him and went to open it.<p>

**You wuss. I knew you wouldn't come see me. Good, because I'm planning on not answering my door today. Enjoy your present...**

Mike's eyes widened and opened the parcel quickly, before frowning. It was a box of chocolates from 'La Maison Du Chocolat', but when he opened them, it was empty. It was kind of deserved, he guessed... This was before he turned the note over and found that sellotaped to the back, Harvey had left a Christmas bonus.

Mike beamed and left his flat. If Harvey didn't open his door, them Mike would either keep pushing notes through until Harvey suffocated, or he would just stand outside and sing carols at the top of his voice. And he also _really _wanted to see what Harvey thought about the empty box of chocolates that Mike had delivered earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, yeah, it's short, but the muse was failing D: There will no doubt be many more Christmas fics after this to come - whether in this one or an actual fic when it's closer to Christmas. I just couldn't resist showign how they basically can read eachother's minds. Also, 'La Maison Du Chocolat' is a really upscale chocolate shop in New York, or so Google informed me ;) Hope you liked this little drabble, I was just bored. (And my leg is still bobbing D:)**


	19. A Second Opinion

**A/N Hi guys :) Thanks for reviews, as always ;) This one is quite different - I decided to try something new and do a bit of first-person writing, which I never do usually, as people don't think in the right vernacular as we write it... if that makes any sense :/ But I hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>It began as a normal work day for me. I pulled the shutters up and opened shop. My assistant, Paul, quickly tried to finish re-stocking the shelves. I clicked my tongue at him and nodded at the clock.<p>

"Time for you to have finished that by now," I said in a serious tone.

He nodded hastily. "I'm sorry, Mr Walker - I'll be finished soon."

"We've known each other for years, Paulie - it's John," I admonished. I'd given this speech countless times and not once did it have any impact. The kid just blushed and nodded some more before hurrying and finally finishing putting the last box on the shelf. It didn't really matter anyway - I got steady business alright, but no one ever came in as we were opening anyway. We were a corner shop; just a small neccessity in the heart of New York, and we regularly got people in to get early morning snacks, newspapers - we had the odd harried parent coming in having no time to make their kids breakfast before they went to school - but not as soon as we opened. We always had a little time to get set up.

What we did really well with was the ads on the front of the windows. Couple times a week we had people coming and asking for their notes to be put on the front window. It ranged from some guy selling his parakeet to an old woman who had lost an earring - everyone going into work saw our window and if your ad was eyecatching enough, you might get an answer.

It was when I was thinking about this, I noticed we had a new one in. "Paulie?" I yelled from where I stood in the front of the shop. "When did this ad come in?"

Paul came over to look at which one I was pointing at. "This guy came in, said he was already late to work, but he needed to post it. I felt bad for the guy so I put it up. Is that okay?" He knew it was, but there a small part of him that always assumes he's done wrong. Deadbeat dad, I guess.

"Yeah, that's fine, Paul," I told him. "How's it looking in the stockroom?"

"We, uh... I haven't done it yet."

"Well then you'd better get started," I told him, pointing back to the stockroom.

"Sorry, Mr Walker," he hurried back to it. I shook my head - some days I don't know what to do with that kid.

Out of curiosity, before I went to sit behind the counter, I checked this new ad - Paul's a bleeding heart, anyone with a sob story would get his attention. God forbid he's on cash register duty if we're held up. He'd probably be in tears thinking about how unfair it would be on the guy with the gun. Ignoring thoughts of Paul for a second I glanced at this new ad.

**_Lost - _**_bike _(the words "answers to 'Dexter'" were crossed out) _- last seen outside Pearson Hardman law firm. If found, please contact M. Ross._

There was then a picture of the bike (Who takes a picture of their own bike?) and a phone number.

I knew Paulie was soft, but how sad must this guy have looked for him to put the ad in without consulting me first? I shook my head and went to stand behind the register. I assumed it would be another long, boring day. I was wrong.

* * *

><p>Me and Paulie swapped places for about 20 minutes while I checked on something in the back, and when I came to swap around again, I saw that Paul looked incredibly confused.<p>

"You alright, kid?" I asked.

"Uh... This guy came in - I think he works at that law firm down the street, 'cause he had a really nice suit on - and I was watching as he looked at our window, 'cause something caught his eye and he looked angry and came in, and I thought we'd be sued, y'know? But then he writes something down and tells me to put it in the window instead of where that guy's bike ad is. He gave me twenty bucks."

Now I could see why he was confused. We never got the fancy-pants lawyers that worked near us coming in here. They preferred the expensive coffee shop and deli that was further away but also looked better. And the fact that he payed - we don't let our window out, people just post their ads. Whatever he needed was probably important.

"Move the stolen bike ad over," I said - it was New York; you say lost, you assume stolen. "Put this guy's ad next to it. What's it for?"

I assumed that it was for something fancy, like, he's trying to sell some sort of pure-bred puppies or something. But it made no sense when I read it.

**You 'lost' it? Really? Kid, last time I needed you I had to prise you off that bike. You didn't just misplace it. Someone steals your bike and the first thing you do is put up missing posters like it's your pet? It's New York, you're not going to get it back. **

I liked this guy. That's exactly what I would tell M. Ross if I met him.

* * *

><p>I did meet him.<p>

He walked past on what I assumed was his lunch break and apparently recognised the handwriting - he obviously knew the suit seeing as how he'd mention 'needing' him 'last time'. As soon as he saw the note he rushed up to the window and was reading it with his face pressed to the glass like a kid on a toy shop window.

Then he marched right in and the first thing he did was give me a huge smile. "Hi," he said. "Can I post a reply please?"

I don't know whether it's good or not that I knew what he was talking about. I just nodded. However, I also stuck my hand out to him. "I'm John Walker. You must be..."

"Mike Ross, hi," he said, another smile on his face. "Thanks for this, Mr Walker, I know it's not exactly what the window's for..."

I raised my eyebrow. I had another 'Mr Walker' kid. Before I knew it he had written out a reply on the counter and smiled at me, before quickly buying a packet of Skittles and leaving.

_I put the lock on! You really think I'd leave him outside without it? It's not my fault! And I panicked, okay? There's not much I can do and I thought maybe someone would see this and know what happened. Btw, anyone who **does **see this? Here's my number if you spot this bike..._

Kid had drawn an arrow to exactly where the picture was from his original ad when I placed it in the window.

* * *

><p>Paulie gave me a huge smile when I walked in after we closed.<p>

"What're you smirking at?" I asked grumpily - my back was hurting after the long day and try as I might I always ended up taking it out on him in some way.

"The notes," he said, giving a wide grin. "When you were gone to get more supplies it's like every 5 minutes a new one was appearing. Apparently they don't give lawyers enough work to do," he grinned and I realised that I'd been so busy with buying new stock and sorting out the finances I hadn't been checking the window - something which was quickly turning into a hobby of mine.

I went outside and whistled. Paulie had apparently been really interested in these guys' banter, because he had opted to push everyone else's ads away so he could favour Mike and the Suit's.

Paul smiled at me and left to sweep up while I stood outside, ignoring my bad back so I could read the conversation. It was easy to keep track after a while.

**No one's dumb enough to steal something outside a law firm. You must have not checked the lock when you closed it. And don't get snappy with me, kid - remember who that bike technically belongs to?**

_Hey, you said it was a **present**! You said you didn't want it and it was **mine**. And you know I always check my lock! I - wait. I went to check it that day and you told me to hurry up. You practically **manhandled **me away from it. So if the lock **wasn't **fixed on properly it was **your **fault!_

**I think you'll find that if YOU didn't fix the lock on properly, it was entirely YOUR fault. And I did not 'manhandle' you. I used a louder tone of voice to get your attention. It's not my fault that you're scared of me.**

_Scared of you? I am **so** not scared of you! I don't even get **nervous **around you, even if Donna does say "Harvey wants to see you," and her face is all serious so I've obviously done something to piss you off - and you **did **manhandle me - you grabbed my bag by its strap and pulled me up the steps!_

**It was more of a citizen's arrest than anything. I was doing society a favour. You know we can't have our lawyers BIKING to the firm. Go buy a car.**

_Oh yeah, sure - I'll get right on that! Would that be before or after I pay off all my grammy's medical bills, buy into the firm and pay for Trevor's bail again? _

**_Again? You've payed his bail before? _**

_I wasn't going to let him just sit in prison - I don't think he'd enjoy having to pee in front of people._

**I'm sure he's had experience.**

_He's never been in prison._

**Juvie?**

_... That's not prison, it's a detention centre for young delinquents and he's had a good record since then._

**You're really not helping your case.**

_Which one? That one that I'm a good friend or the one that **I can't buy a car and my bike that YOU bought me has been stolen**?_

**Both. Just... call Ray for a ride until your new bike gets delivered.**

_... I haven't bought one yet..._

I smiled at the banter. Obviously I didn't understand the significance of this Trevor, or Donna, but I'm fairly sure that Suit was called 'Harvey'. And that he'd bought Mike a bike. I was confused as to how they knew each other. I wanted to say work colleagues, but Harvey sounded higher up - his boss or supervisor? But the way they were talking... and I sure as hell have never bought my employee one bike, let alone two... They sounded more like bickering brothers.

And I know what brothers sound like when they argue. Especially if one's younger. Mike had some good points in that argument though.

Although I really did like the sound of this Harvey guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's short, but I felt I owed you guys a chapter - I really hope you enjoyed it :)**


	20. The Sulky Note Chronicles

**A/N Hey Guys :D I know, it's been forever - I'm SO sorry D: And more bad news is that this is the final chapter. Mostly because I've more than likely got OCD as I need to finish this on a multiple of 5 and 20 seems like a perfect number. Also, I'm trying to finish all my Suits fics to start new ones (See my profile page for details)**

**So, yeah - thanks to those of you who stuck by this and enjoyed it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what, kid? Seeing as you were late in bringing me the summary for Mr. Jareki's case, you've just earned yourself a time-out in the filing room. I think the other associates could use some help in the filing for Louis' case. I've already instructed Louis on the appropriate guide to puppy care so there'll probably be a bowl of water and some newspaper out. Go wild.<strong>

Mike grumbled as he read the note before crushing it in his fist. So he had been late giving Harvey the summary - it hadn't really impacted on the case... much. Mr. Jareki was still with the firm, and Mike was pretty sure Harvey could easily sway him to come back to using them. Apparently since it had been late, Jareki wasn't sure if he wanted to go with the combined team of Harvey and Mike, and so was now with a different Senior Partner and _their _associate.

Sure, Harvey had every right to be angry with him, but Mike had been working too hard for this to be all his fault. Harvey had run him ragged to the bone and had also not been making any sort of attempt to stop Louis dumping _his _crap on him too. He had been trying to do the best that he could, and even though usually that was pretty amazing - with the lack of sleep and slowly building headache; he wasn't exactly up to par.

He grabbed his bag and threw the note in the waste bin next to his desk. He wasn't going to write a note back. He was _sick _of Harvey treating him like some errant child or _puppy _who was incapable of listening and would only respond to a punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>What, no argument? Has it finally hit you who the big dog is now? Or do you simply like working with Louis? Because if you do, I'm sure I can come to some sort of arrangement with him regarding you. Don't worry, this time I won't swap you for nothing. There's a rather expensive looking stapler on his desk that was a present from a client, and it would look much better on MY desk. So just tell me if you'd rather be his associate. I'm thinking Kyle might be better when it comes to handing things in on time anyway.<strong>

Mike ground his teeth together. It was a virtually silent room as all the associates were busily sorting through various court documents for Louis. A passing paralegal had slipped the note on his desk, commenting on the odd, smug grin on Harvey's face as he instructed it to be sent down. Mike bent his head as Louis walked past, not wanting him to see.

Evidence of note-passing between Partner and associate was what Louis was hoping to find over the past few weeks. Donna had nearly exhausted her tear ducts every time the Junior Partner came snooping by the office. What he wanted was proof that Mike wasn't doing his job so he could go to Jessica and demand he get fired.

It wasn't even a personal vendetta. Mike wouldn't have minded so much if it was one; but the fact that it was to get to Harvey made him angry. Why couldn't they just squabble and leave him out of it? He ignored the note and knew that if Harvey could see him he would no doubt get snarked at for acting like a child.

Although... he _really _didn't want to work with Louis from now on. He stuff Harvey's note in his pocket and grabbed a piece of spare paper and started scribbling a response.

Suddenly, it was pulled from his hands. "What is this?" Louis asked. "I was told you were down here specifically to work on my case. Like all the other associates. Just because you were assigned to a Senior Partner - one who, may I add - was only promoted because of favouritism - I expect you to work on the work that _I _assign you, _when _I assign it. Is that clear?"

Mike stared at him with wide eyes. Louis had never openly talked ill of Harvey in front of the associates; because they all knew he was one of the best lawyers in the firm. "Yeah, I was, uh - "

"Excellent," Louis suddenly gave a wide, fake beam and left.

* * *

><p><strong>What, you actually <em>want <em>to work with Louis from now on? Or, are you just ignoring me? That's it, isn't it? You're sulking because you screwed up. Well news flash, kid - I don't give a crap. Your mess - I have to clean it up. That's how it works, apparently. So don't act all sad and pathetic because of something you did. It's not exactly lawyerly behaviour and; here's the kicker - it's not the type of behaviour I expect from _my _associate. You want to keep working here? Show me you can do it.**

Mike groaned slightly and rubbed at his eyes for a few seconds with exhaustion. This second note had been delivered by a scared I.T tech who had said that he hoped Mike wasn't the reason as to why Mr Specter looked as though he was about to kill someone.

Mike quickly read the note and slid it into his pocket just before Louis saw. As soon as the Junior Partner turned away Mike started another reply, trying to act nonchalant.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW you're getting these notes, Mike - are you seriously sulking? And did the message from the rest of them not sink in? If you want me to still consider you my associate, reply and show me you have the balls to clean up your mess.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you TRYING to piss me off? Is that what this is? If you're not careful, I'll send Donna, and she won't hold back with the insults. If this is like the time Louis locked you in there then I will laugh and call you a wuss, and do you really want that? Reply.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mike - you don't answer this and I come down there and kick your ass myself.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?"<p>

"Louis, always a pleasure," Harvey said sarcastically, scanning the room. "Where's Mike?"

"None of your business," Louis told him, seeming to take great enjoyment out of this. "You said I could do whatever I wanted with him today."

"Yes, and that usually means 'Louis stay away from my associate'," Harvey explained to him. "Where is he?"

"I found him slacking off," Louis told him, looking like a proud frog with a swelling throat.

"Slacking off?" Harvey repeated. That didn't sound like Mike at all. He went at everything with 150%, getting into everything like an over-excited, slobbering puppy.

"He was either doing _your _work or something that was his own on the company's time. I found him scribbling something down on scraps of paper. And he kept having private messages brought to him by others. Well you might like him screwing around with your work, but not when he's working for me!"

Harvey tried not to feel guilty. The kid deserved being sent here to do Louis' work. But... he was probably trying to reply to Harvey's notes. Probably something along the lines of, "_Please come rescue me, I'll be good, just please save me from Louis."_

And that had more than likely gotten him banished to wherever Louis had chosen to send him.

"Where is he, Louis?" Harvey asked wearily.

Louis huffed but pointed to a different filing room. Harvey gave him a scathing look but left, finding the right door. He looked through the windows and saw that the kid was chewing on a highlighter again - an annoying yet somewhat endearing habit that Harvey loves using in one of his, "See how you're a puppy?" speeches. He rolled his eyes but went to open the door.

He growled when he couldn't open it and quickly swiped his partner card on the key card pad to open it. Clearly either Mike had lost his card (Which was very likely; Harvey was really beginning to doubt this eidetic memory) or Louis had stolen it so he couldn't get out.

Harvey meandered in with his hands in his pockets, resting casually on a large rack of folders. "I know I said I was sending you on a time-out to the file room, but I didn't mean it this literally."

Mike jumped, looking up in shock, the chewed highlighter cap falling from his mouth. He immediately closed it though, and glowered at Harvey, continuing to work on Louis' documents. Harvey frowned. He would have thought Mike would look upon Harvey as his saviour. "Did you not get any of my messages?" He asked, perfectly aware that Mike _was _getting them. "My clever threats are wasted on paper without a response."

He waited but, like with the notes, didn't get a reply.

"Fine, sulk for America, see how that treats you," Harvey grumbled, turning to leave. He heard some paper fall and turned. Scraps of paper were falling from Mike's pocket. Blushing, the kid picked them all up and stuffed them back in his pocket.

Harvey recognised them as his own but didn't say anything, simply left the room.

He could be patient when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Even when it got to half past 8 and all the associates wearily tramped upstairs to their desks from the filing room, Mike still didn't appear. Harvey thought that he would at least say hi to Donna, but no. He frowned, sitting back in his chair and absent-mindedly start throwing a baseball back and forth in his hands. What was wrong with that kid?<p>

Maybe Louis did something?

"You're an idiot," Harvey frowned and looked down at the intercom that suddenly spoke. He glared at Donna through the glass. "I mean; stop blaming everyone but yourself for _your _mistake."

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked. Donna stood up and walked in, her arms folded.

"Harvey - you're wondering why Mike's avoiding you? You think it's one of two things - he's either too scared to face you because of his mistake or because Louis said something to him to hurt his feelings, right?"

"Where's this going, Donna?" Harvey asked tiredly.

"I read those notes you sent, Harvey," She told him. "They were harsh. Sure, he might be sulking a bit - but I think he's entitled to it, don't you?"

Harvey looked at her for a while before perching his chin on his fingertips, thinking.

"Oh, and he left this for you," Donna said on her way out, leaving a note on his desk. He growled but read it.

_Harvey - you really think I'm just 'sulking'? That I'm some kid who's sad because Daddy yelled at him? Get over yourself - you couldn't make me feel like that if you tried. It might have escaped your attention, but I care about my **job**. You always threaten to fire me as soon as I do something wrong - you forget that I have no idea what I'm doing half the time! Well, no, that's not it - I mean, I do; I can do this job! Ignore that last part!_

Harvey rolled his eyes.

_How did you think it was going to go, sending me notes with Louis around? As soon as he saw me trying to reply he locked me in the other file room; it's not my fault I couldn't reply, okay? If anything, **you're **sulking. _

Harvey frowned, not quite sure how that worked. He'd tried talking to Mike, and sending hundreds of notes. Sure okay, it may have been his fault that Mike hadn't focussed on Louis' work, but it was definitely Mike's fault that he had to be in there in the first place.

_So yeah - I'm sorry I didn't give you the summary on time, okay? But stop taking it out on me as soon as I make a mistake._

Trust Mike to be this much of a drama queen over something like this. But still, small seeds of doubt were spreading in Harvey's mind. Maybe he _had _been too harsh on the kid?

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe if you'd stood up to Louis more when he locked you in that room, this wouldn't have happened!<strong>

_How am I supposed to do that when you expressly told me to do what he says?_

**You should have known I was joking! Why would I want you to do what Louis says?**

_Because you want to make my life a misery?_

**That's true, but no one deserves Louis. Look, I'm sorry, alright? Now will you stop being such a wuss and just come talk to me?**

_What? You've suddenly forgiven me for, and I quote, the 'worst mistake anyone at this firm has ever made'?_

**Look, you of all people know I'm a bastard at the best of times; I was fair in my punishment of you but I shouldn't have said those things to you. Happy?**

_What things?_

**Don't push it.**

_Yeah well, I'm still angry at you for saying it. Even if you did apologise._

**Kid, anger from you is like a puppy trying to growl. It ultimately tails off on a high pitched note.**

_Whatever. I'm not talking to you anyway._

**And now you're 5. Will you just finish your sulking and come in my office?**

_Fine, but don't expect me to talk to you. I'm still angry._

**It'll be a blessing. Oh, and by the way, Mike?**

_What?_

**Writing notes? It's still talking to me.**

_... Shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, yeah -it kinda went way off track with what I was anticipating but, yeah... hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter and if you could review a final time I would be over the moon :) Thank you all for the reviews so far, it meant so much to me :)**


End file.
